Harry Potter and his Veela Mate
by Ares.Granger
Summary: A Harmony story. Hermione is a Veela and discovers this shortly before their fourth year. What will Hermione's new powers do to alter Harry's fourth year? Warning- there's Ron-bashing ahead. If you dislike Ron-bashing, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any IP relating to it in any way, shape, or form. J.K. Rowling graciously lets us play with her toys and I am grateful for that generosity. I make no money from this work of fiction.**

**A/N- Inspiration for this story happened in an odd way. I was reading a story in which Harry is a male Veela. There are no male Veela in the books so I went to the Harry Potter wikia to read what there was about Veela. There was very little. ****Veela are like Amazons, always female. That's canon. But where do they come from? ****The origin of these Veela is, to my knowledge, the product of my brain and my brain alone. As you might know if you read my other work, I love Greek mythology. I took an idea and then ran off with it.**

**Now that the inspiration is out of the way, this story is an homage to DriftWood1965. One of my favorite stories is Harry Potter and the Champion's Champion (if you haven't read it you totally should) and so as I wrote this story I decided an homage would be nice. It's not the same plot but I do borrow some of their lines. If you've read that story you might notice them and I promise you that is entirely intentional because I was falling over myself with laughter when I read them the first time (and second, and third, and...you get the idea). Enjoy!**

**P.S. I've never read a story in which Hermione is a Veela so for all I know this is completely original except for being fanfiction and an homage and...well it doesn't sound so original when you say that does it? lol**

* * *

Veela didn't hit their sexual maturity (when they came into their powers) until they hit 15. That was intentional. Men trying to have sex with an eight year old girl was not particularly desirable and since Veela were sexual creatures…well that's why the sexual maturity was 15. By that point the Veela could, generally, defend herself. Now how a person became a Veela…well that was not known. At least, not to the wizards and witches of the world. Veela knew. And they would never tell anyone who wasn't a Veela.

It was when Hermione Granger was at the Quidditch World Cup, her fifteenth birthday coming up in September, that she first met a Veela. One of the Bulgarian ones pulled her into a bathroom before the match, "You're Veela," she said. "Britain is not known for being supportive of magical creatures. I have for you a book, little Veela. You must read and understand it."

Hermione just stared, "I'm…but…but I'm Muggleborn. How could I be…"

"Veela are the daughters of Apollo. He has chosen you, young one. When you turn fifteen your allure will begin. Mastering it is difficult but the beginning steps are in this book. I have for you also a pendant," she pulled a necklace that had a pendant that looked like a lyre on it, "Pray to him for guidance should you need it. When you turn fifteen you will find you come into your own body my dear. It will seem to happen almost overnight. If you need to use your wand to repel suitors because of an accidental blast, do so. And do not be afraid to write to me. My name is in the book," she smiled at the young woman. "One last thing. Your sexual maturity is when you hit fifteen. Your urge to mate will be incredibly strong. However when it comes to fertility Veela are only fertile once they're in their thirties. Another safeguard from Apollo," she gave Hermione a hug, "wear the lyre and read the book. And don't be afraid of your feelings. That is how they control you. We are sexual creatures of dance, music, art, and celebrators of life. Enjoy it. Being a Veela…it is something special."

With that the Veela left the bathroom. Hermione quickly slipped on the necklace and hid it beneath her shirt before shrinking the book and putting it in her pocket. She quickly used the restroom and washed her hands before looking in the mirror. Hermione was a Veela. A Veela whose abilities would become clear at the age of fifteen. And she had two male best friends. She groaned. That was going to be difficult. But then, maybe they could withstand the allure. She'd heard about the allure. Well she'd have to find out.

* * *

Up in the stands Harry had left the seat next to him available. She sat down and he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

How he did that was something she didn't know. Hermione gently squeezed his hand, "I'll tell you later Harry. It's nothing bad, I don't think," she said. Harry nodded and squeezed her hand back. She knew Harry would always accept her at her word. It was what made him so great. And added to her feelings toward him. Feelings that had been changing since that ride on Buckbeak they had together. But then, Harry would never see her like that. So she kept those thoughts to herself.

When the Veela took the pitch to perform the pre-game mascot show Hermione got her first view of what the allure could do to people. Ron was tearing up his hat and trying to climb over the banister. Fred and George were flexing their muscles. Percy was puffing his chest out and if he was a peacock Hermione would have said he was preening. Bill and Charlie were also going out of their way to impress the Veela. Arthur, though, was calm. In fact he was holding Ron back with help from Ginny. She looked over to the other side of the box to see that Lucius and Draco, along with the Minister, were all trying to get to the Veela too. Narcissa Malfoy looked ready to kill her husband and son. The Bulgarian minister caught her eye and shrugged before winking and smiling at her. "They are fun to rile," he mouthed.

She smiled back at him before looking at Harry who was watching them through his omnioculars. She was actually dreading his reaction. Harry stood and went to tear at his rosette that was pinned to his shirt when Hermione placed her hand on his. Harry looked at her and she shook her head, pulling him back to his seat. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "You look sad."

"No Harry you didn't do anything," she said.

Harry, though a little dense, knew that something was wrong and it had something to do with his behavior, "Hermione what did I do wrong? Please tell me. I can fix it."

Looking into those green eyes that were filled with worry for her Hermione was feeling her resolve start to vanish. She took a deep breath, "I'll tell you when we have some privacy. Just the two of us." Harry nodded his head in agreement. He could wait until she was ready to tell him.

* * *

To Harry's frustration he and Hermione weren't alone together from the World Cup match to them boarding the train to Hogwarts. And then they were joined by others and Harry was again left not knowing what was wrong with Hermione. Hermione, meanwhile, was relieved that she had extra time to read the book. She'd read it three times in the previous weeks. Thanks to the book she understood the changes that were upcoming in eighteen days. And she understood that it was going to be difficult for her. But the time spent reading and digesting this knowledge, and coming to understand that sudden bouts of anger that push a woman into physical altercations was the sign of a Veela, as was the ability of other Veela to spot one of their own, mature or otherwise, had her ready to plan more about what she would do. Unintentionally blasting her allure was a concern. She just hoped she could control it. She wouldn't know until her birthday.

Her more imminent fears had to do with telling Harry. How would he react? Would he even want to be her friend anymore? And there had been a part of the book about mating…Veela could be with anyone they wanted and that worried her. She was well aware that she had a deep crush on Harry but unlike other girls hers was built on their friendship. Subconsciously she might end up blasting her allure toward Harry and causing all kinds of problems, including robbing him of his free will. That would kill her to do.

Harry was determined to get Hermione alone and finally managed it once they were in the castle. Unseen by their friends Harry dragged her into a broomcloset and instinctively Hermione put up the locking and silencing charms as he spoke, "Talk."

She sighed, "Harry it's…it's a rather big thing."

Seeing that she was upset Harry softened and pulled her into a hug, "Hermione you're my very best friend. Nothing can change that."

"I'm a Veela," she whispered.

Harry didn't relinquish his hold. It felt like she was testing him by confessing this and so he wanted to prove himself. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't do things like those Veela at the cup," Harry said.

"Veela come into their powers at fifteen," she answered. "So on my birthday…"

"Your powers manifest," he finished. "Well I don't care Hermione. You're still you."

"But think about the others like Ron! Veela can't control their allure at first. They have to learn how to do it and I'm in a school with half the population being male!" That was a problem, Harry admitted. Still, he let her keep going. She seemed like she needed to vent. "And worse what if my allure is used to get the attention of the boy I like? What if he only likes me because of the Veela? What if…"

Harry shushed her, "Well I don't know about who this mystery guy is but liking you for you has never been hard for me. If he's a complete idiot then maybe he will but if he's at least as smart as me then he'll still see you."

"Harry, I…"

"I was going to not ask this until I had worked up the courage to be rejected but I reckon I should ask it now since there's a timeline and I want no misunderstandings. Hermione I really like you and I like hugging you and you're the only person I willingly hug and I was hoping that maybe you might…well…will you be my girlfriend?"

Of all the ways their conversation had gone in her head, this question had never made an appearance. Rejection, disgust, acceptance, and assistance had all made an appearance. Harry being interested in her was shocking but incredibly exciting. She might be nervous about coming into her Veela-ness but with Harry by her side she knew she could do it. "Yes!" She kissed him and Harry returned the kiss, his hands moving to her waist as her arms slid around his neck.

* * *

They exited the broomcloset holding hands and smiling as they made their way into the Great Hall as all the students were still entering. Harry leaned in and whispered, "If you're worried about controlling your allure I bet we could round up some guinea pigs to test your control over it. The twins and Neville would help."

She smiled and leaned against him. Harry slid his arm around her waist, "There's other stuff I have to tell you," she whispered.

"I'm always happy to listen."

Content for now Hermione sat down at the table with Harry. It was not surprising that Ron didn't save them seats. Food was Ron's first and deepest love. They sat down opposite the twins who smirked, "Well Georgie it looks like there's a new couple in Gryffindor."

"Krum transferred in and is dating Ronnikins?" George asked.

Harry and Hermione laughed at that. Fred rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "No my less intelligent twin. A certain Miss Granger and a certain Mr. Potter."

George seemed to have an epiphany as he gazed at them, "Oh! Congratulations you two."

"Thanks George," Harry said, "I'm just glad Hermione thinks I'm worthy of being her boyfriend."

"Well you don't have much competition. Ronnikins is still heartbroken over Krum," Fred said.

Hermione laughed and leaned into Harry, "Do you think Ron will write him letters?"

"I can just hear his efforts at being a big fan coming off as amorous fanboy," George said before trying to imitate Ron's voice, "I would love to go for a ride on your broomstick!"

"I'm happy to polish your wand! Or we could polish our wands together!" Fred cut in.

Harry wasn't about to be left out, "Do you have any special techniques for gripping your broom?"

The twins fell all over themselves laughing until Hermione stepped in, "Oh Viktor I'd love to carry your balls and polish them!" All four dissolved into laughing fits.

Ginny, who had heard their conversation, was laughing so hard she was crying. She wasn't upset about Harry and Hermione being a couple. She liked Hermione and it was obvious that she and Harry were meant for each other. She'd be happy to defend them. Gryffindors stuck together.

* * *

The Sorting was good, Harry and the others cheering for the new Gryffindors. And dinner was as always excellent. The announcement of no quidditch had ruined the meal but they'd all been interested in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Once they were in the common room Harry stood up on a table, "Oi everyone!"

The house turned and stared at him, "Look I know that Gryffindors stand together so I just have to say this. Hermione and I are now dating and I'm sure that some people will want to give us problems or spread lies about Hermione. Anything like that happens and I'm personally taking offense and going after the person starting it. Which is probably better for anyone trying it since Hermione's more vindictive than I am," he said. "That's all I have to say." He hopped down off the table and kissed Hermione only to receive applause from every corner of the common room save for one redhead.

One fuming redhead who was about to do something rash when he found himself being dragged to a corner by three other redheads, "I swear Ron if you think for a minute Harry or Hermione will tolerate you saying anything negative about either of them you're mistaken."

"But she's supposed to be mine!"

Fred, Ginny, and George all exchanged confused glances before Fred spoke, "Ron, you're consistently rude to her and quick to pick on her for her studious nature when she's saved your hide in class plenty of times. You're unappreciative, rude, ignorant, and have a bad temper. That is not something girls go for."

"And besides Hermione and Harry are really good together," Ginny said. "You're supposed to be happy for your friends. Otherwise one day you're not going to have any friends Ron." The three redheads went over to talk to the couple and left Ron alone. Ginny hugged Hermione and told her she'd definitely be supportive of their relationship.

* * *

When Harry went to bed that night he was quite aware that Ron hadn't said a word all night. He was rather relieved. Dean and Seamus decided Harry was a hero for having the courage to finally ask a girl out and were asking for tips. Harry just rolled his eyes while Neville laughed at the scene. Harry had to begrudgingly admit that he rather liked being popular for asking Hermione out instead of killing Voldemort. At least this he'd actually done and done under his own power.

Harry entered the common room the next morning to see Hermione sitting by the fire. He smiled and walked over, kissing her gently, "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled and shifted so he could sit next to her on the sofa. "I have something else to tell you," she said. Since they were alone in the common room she quietly whispered, "Harry when Veela come into their powers the desire to…to mate can be overwhelming."

Harry frowned in confusion. Hermione sighed. Boys could be so dense. "Sex, Harry. I'm talking about an intense sex drive."

"Oh…Oh!" Harry's eyes widened, "Well if you need to I mean of course I would want to I mean…I'm not good at this," he hung his head.

Hermione cupped his cheek, "I want it clear. There is no one I would want to be with more than you. But I also understand our relationship is new and so it's not as easy to talk about it. Plus our age. But the good news is Veela don't get pregnant until they're in their thirties."

Not risking having a baby was a very good thing, to Harry's mind. He sighed in relief, "Look Hermione if the alternative hurts you you know I'd do anything to help you." Hermione smiled and Harry continued, "I've never really been shown love before but I wouldn't have asked you out on a whim anyway. I take us seriously. Maybe it's too soon but I can see us getting married one day. And I am, after all, a teenage boy. We'll make it work."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry again, "And you said you're not good at this. Each time we talk about this you leave me feeling better about things." Harry grinned in response. Maybe this dating thing wasn't so hard after all. Why were other boys so scared?

* * *

In the days leading up to Hermione's birthday Harry set up two dates. The first was in the kitchens after Fred and George told him how to get through the portrait and the second Ginny and Neville helped him set up by arranging a picnic along the Black Lake for them as a surprise for Hermione. She enjoyed both dates and they snogged frequently in broomclosets.

Gryffindor had decided en masse to support their relationship. Harry was glad because this meant Hermione being a Veela, or becoming one (he wasn't sure how to describe it properly), the lions all would still have their backs. At least he hoped they would. The only person who wasn't supportive was Ron. He glared at them quite a bit and sniped at them, insulting one or both of them every chance he had. According to the other three Weasleys Ron wrote home for sympathy from his mother but instead he found that his parents were quite happy for Harry and Hermione. That had served to only make him even more bitter and angry. He could often be found mumbling that 'Potter has everything I want.'

Studying without Ron led Harry to realize he wasn't the dunderhead Snape accused him of being. And with Hermione's reward system, snogs for good grades, his grades were off to an excellent start this term.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have 33 pages so far of this story but I decided to post the first one first just to see if I got reviews that liked the concept. Since I have those (thank you reviewers!) here's Chapter 2. And a big thank you to everyone informing me about the site's errors with my story so that I could write off an email to support. I thought it was only a problem on my own end at first. Cheers to all of you!**

**Now, I do have to point something out. This story is rated M. Veela are sexual creatures. So Harry and Hermione will be having sex. I'm not one to write smut so don't expect it but I wanted to point this out so that if anyone complains I can laugh at them :D lol Teenagers are teenagers, a fact JKR liked to ignore but that most of us fanfic writers don't. This is a big chapter so there probably won't be more updates today but there will be soon. This story at present has my full attention. There's a few parts that might have questions so I'll post an addendum at the end of the chapter just to explain.**

* * *

When Hermione woke on her fifteenth birthday she went in to shower and noticed immediate changes. Her breasts were fuller, her waist trimmer, and her hair had gone from bushy to simply kinky. Her hair was far more tolerable and easier to control. Her front teeth had shrunk as well and she smiled. That was one change she wholeheartedly approved of. And she was sure that Harry would like the changes. She cast the depilatory charm on the body parts she tended to keep free of hair and then got dressed for the day. Her birthday had fallen on a weekend this year and she was quite pleased. When she returned to her bed she noticed a vase of roses on her end table, "That elf with the sock on his foot left them there," Lavender said. "It's so sweet that Harry does things like that for you."

"You definitely have the best guy in our year," Parvati agreed before going into the bathroom for her turn. There were multiple shower stalls and toilets but the girls had decided early on to just go in turns unless they were in a hurry or it was an emergency. Privacy was hard to come by at Hogwarts and greatly treasured when it was found.

Hermione opened the card to read a note from Harry:

_ Hermione,_

_ Happy Birthday! I can't wait to spend today with you._

_ I love you so much Hermione. I'm so lucky to be your boyfriend._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

_ P.S. I paid Dobby for the roses. Neville says red roses mean love and beauty and you are the most beautiful girl I know and I love you._

Hermione smiled at the card and hurried out of their dorm to see Harry downstairs, shifting on his feet nervously. He looked up apprehensively and she jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. When they parted he cupped her cheek, "Happy birthday love. Did you like the flowers?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again before he sat her down, "Harry even you aren't that dense."

He grinned and kissed her again, "Come on I've got a reservation of breakfast for two."

* * *

They ended up on the seventh floor with Harry pacing in front of a tapestry that had dancing trolls in tutus on it. When a door appeared he offered her his hand, "Dobby told me about it. No one can get in here if we want privacy."

They entered the room to see the beach and the ocean, "Harry," she gasped, "it's…"

"I asked Lavender and she said that one of your bedside pictures is of a beach that you said your parents go to visit every summer. Since you couldn't go this summer I thought you could have your birthday there, sort of. Ginny, Neville, and the twins know we're going to be gone for most of the day so they can run interference if anyone asks. This room will create anything we want or need."

Hermione kissed him again, "This is amazing Harry. I love it. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it. Today is all about my girlfriend. I like your hair," he added, "it's different today."

"I woke up and it wasn't a bushy mess anymore," she said, taking off her shoes and socks. "There are other changes too," she added.

"Your waist is narrower," he nodded, "I felt it when you leaped onto me."

"My breasts are larger too," she sat down on the blanket that was stretched out on the sand, "this is so incredible Harry."

"I'm glad you approve," he took off his shoes and socks and walked across the beach to join her. "Dobby was paid 5 galleons for today. He wanted to do it for one galleon but I got him to think if he took less than 5 I'd be offended."

She smiled as the picnic basket appeared. Inside were croissants, crepes, fruits, and a thermos of her favorite tea. "How did you…"

"Well the beach is French and I know a little bit. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know your favorite tea?"

She kissed him again, "Will you tell me if you begin to feel my allure? The book said that I will release it accidentally at first. And I was hoping you'd let me try to blast you with it to see if I can control it in that way."

"Of course Hermione," he promised.

They had a quiet meal together before going for a walk along the beach. Hermione kissed him and stepped away before closing her eyes to try and feel it. She'd reread the book's passages the night before about using your allure as a weapon and as something to protect yourself. She opened her eyes to look at Harry before willing the allure out. Harry's eyes immediately glazed over and his mouth dropped open. She immediately stopped and rushed over to him, "Harry? Harry! I'm so sorry Harry!"

He shook his head and blinked alot before sitting down with help from his girlfriend, "That's a good weapon. I couldn't have a coherent thought at all."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah as soon as you stopped it was like my brain kickstarted again," he leaned in to kiss her, "You could kiss me to make it better." Normally she'd roll her eyes but this time Hermione merely did as he asked, kissing him.

* * *

After quite the snog Harry let her try again to this time cast the allure in a more controlled manner. Harry was incredibly impressed to see that Hermione this time was able to use it to entice him rather than render him catatonic. "Is it normal to do that so quickly?"

"The book said that some Veela control it easier than others. It depends on your ability to focus."

"Huh," Harry said. "It seems like you can control it when you use it."

"Accidental blasts are the concern," Hermione said. "Using it when I feel threatened without meaning to; like a skunk sprays to frighten off invaders."

"Rather be blasted by you than a skunk," Harry smiled.

She smiled and kissed him, "I worry about the desire to mate the most."

"If you need me I'm there," Harry promised.

Hermione pulled him back to the blanket for a very enjoyable snog. Seeing what the full blast of Veela allure could do was important. She decided to see about using a little bit, "Harry? I'm going to let a little bit of it out. I want you to be honest with me about how you feel. And if you don't want me to that's fine. I won't be upset."

"Go ahead," he said before kissing her again. Hermione closed her eyes as they kissed and released some of the allure. It was like her magic. It was within her and she merely had to will it out. This was more like a trickle. Harry moaned into her mouth and she felt him get an erection. She increased the allure a little more and Harry's mouth moved to her neck, sucking and gently nibbling her.

Hermione stopped the allure and pulled him back up for a kiss, "I love you so much Harry," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said, gazing into her eyes, "Hermione…I love you for you. I don't care about your allure or anything. You're the brilliant occasional rulebreaker who always has my back. Thank you for letting me have yours."

She pulled him in for a kiss and the couple kissed gently and sweetly before they felt magic swirling around them **(1)**. When they parted Harry stared at her before smiling, "Whatever that was, it felt amazing and pure. I definitely felt the allure at first but then I didn't feel anything."

Hermione gazed at Harry, "You didn't?"

He shook his head, "Try to hit me with it again," he suggested.

She focused and felt the allure leave her body. Harry didn't seem to react. His pupils didn't dilate, his heart rate didn't increase, and Harry had full control. She increased it and he didn't react either. Hermione stopped it and pulled out her shrunken book. She flipped to a passage and read it quickly. "Hermione?" Harry asked.

"True love negates the allure unless it's on full blast." **(2)****  
**

Harry sat up, "So I'm immune now? That's cool."

She kissed him again, "I'm glad you're immune." The kiss that followed was sweet. "So what else do you have planned for my birthday?"

* * *

Playing on the beach was a part of Harry's birthday present to her. They built sandcastles, kicked a football back and forth, and simply lay on the beach together. Harry was having plenty of fun and Hermione loved that she could forget about everything. When it was time for lunch Dobby brought fish and chips and butterbeer. She was quite pleased with the spread and they sat and ate their lunches together.

Harry was pretty sure it was the best day of his life. After lunch they put on swimsuits (Harry trying not to stare at his girlfriend but finding it impossible) and then played in the ocean together, Harry picking her up and dumping her into the water only to then be chased through the sand until she pounced on him and he fell into the water with his girlfriend on top of him. "Don't do that Harry," she scolded, though her eyes were alight with joy.

"I don't know, it gets you rubbing against me and I'm a big fan of that," he smiled. He leaned up for a kiss and was rewarded with her lips on his. Harry moaned into the kiss and picked her up, standing and wishing for a bed or something to avoid sand getting in places that were hard to clean. A bed appeared nearby, looking surprisingly at home on the beach with its white sheets and pillow and the cabana around it. Harry fell into the bed with Hermione who was rather relieved that the bed was there. While she hadn't said anything to Harry about it today, ever since she saw him that morning she'd wanted to shag him rotten. It was something she could hold back thus far but it didn't stop her from wanting it more than she'd ever wanted anything, including a book.

Harry, meanwhile, was rather certain she'd been feeling amorous today. Her actions toward him showed it though he could see that she was controlling herself. He'd had some time to think about it over the past two and a half weeks. He loved Hermione. And he had had many a sexual dream about her the past two years. Taking their relationship to that next level didn't seem so bad; he'd sent a letter to Sirius about his nervousness being with Hermione (and telling him about her being a Veela with her permission) and Sirius had had Remus send him a book about anatomy and sex. He hadn't told Hermione about that but had devoured the book. Harry's hands slid under her bathing suit top to grasp her breasts gently. Her back arched and he slid his hands around her back to untie her bikini top.

Hermione pushed up so that she was sitting upright, "Harry are you sure?"

"Hermione as soon as I saw you in that swimsuit I knew that I wanted you. Now granted you look like a goddess and I'm a scrawny, too-thin teenager but if you want me that's enough for me to believe I'm good enough for you."

She smiled and pulled the top over her head and tossed it aside. Harry gazed at her chest. Hermione's clothes didn't tend to highlight her body. Harry was of the opinion that they should. She looked amazing. "Wow," he breathed. Harry's hands were gentle as he explored the newly revealed parts of Hermione's body. His right hand was soon replaced with his mouth and Hermione moaned and arched against him. Harry's tongue circled her nipple before he gently sucked on it. Once it was hardened he moved to the other breast, groaning when Hermione's hand went into his trunks. "Hermione," he gasped as he detached from her breast, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "So you like them?"

He kissed her, "What do you think?" Hermione kissed him again and they fell back on the bed, their mouths connected once more.

* * *

They woke when Dobby alerted them that it was dinnertime. Harry watched Hermione stretch and sit up. Over the past few hours he'd learned a few things. First, sex was absolutely incredible. Second, Hermione's passion for books and learning was most definitely a good thing. Third, Hermione was a wildcat in bed. And finally, he learned that he himself was more than capable of multiple orgasms. Four, actually. And he'd made sure Hermione had five. In his letters Sirius had pointed out that it was imperative that he make sure Hermione had an orgasm as well and Harry had taken that to heart. "I think I'll be sore tomorrow," Hermione said, leaning down to kiss him, "but it was definitely worth it."

Harry grinned goofily at her as his eyes raked over her body, "That was absolutely incredible Hermione. Where did you learn that stuff?"

"I have a few books you can borrow Harry," she kissed him, "three are muggle books but two are wizarding books. They are quite inspirational."

"I'll say," he sat up and stretched, "Want to take a shower together?" Hermione nodded and he took her hand as they walked to the shower stall that had magically appeared in the room at his words.

* * *

After their shower they redressed in their clothes and walked down to dinner in the Great Hall. Ginny and the twins wished her a happy birthday and Hermione thanked them, "So what was your super secret surprise that Harry was so proud of?"

"It was too magical to talk about," she smiled. Harry had a shit-eating grin on his face but kept his mouth shut about what they'd done.

"You get your present tonight," he said as they put food on their plates.

"You mean all that you've done today wasn't my present?"

"Well I guess it was part of your present," he tilted his head in thought, "but it's not your full present. I bought you a gift too. Snuffles told me that boyfriends have to take their girlfriends' birthdays seriously to show them how much they appreciate them and make up for any negative things we might do."  
"I never thought I'd think that a Marauder would be a good role model for you," Hermione muttered. Harry heard her and chuckled.

* * *

Ron was sitting alone. Their other yearmates were all big supporters of Harry and Hermione's relationship; Hermione's dormmates thought it was incredibly romantic and that Harry was such an impressive boyfriend while Harry's dormmates had all at one point or another asked Hermione for help with school and Harry would offer them 'tips' on girls. So with the others firmly on Harry and Hermione's side Ron found himself friendless and alone. He glanced over at them and suddenly noticed that Hermione was hot **(3)**. Obviously she was now worthy of Ron and was his for the taking. He got up, ignoring the crumbs all over the front of his shirt, and walked over to her, "Well Herms you're finally up to my standards. I'll take you to Hogsmeade."

Everyone within earshot looked at Ron incredulously. Hermione looked at Harry, both confused and concerned that her allure might be releasing without her knowledge, and Harry was looking incredibly pissed off. Dean, who was sitting next to Harry, held him down on the seat with Hermione holding Harry's other side while Ginny and Neville stood up and moved between Ron and the couple, "Ron you're an idiot," Ginny said. "First of all, Hermione is dating Harry. Second, Harry is a much better choice than you. And third, both can hex you into oblivion and I doubt anyone in Gryffindor house would turn them in."

"We'd probably all help them hex you," Neville cut in. "Now go sit down before Harry decides he wants to knock some sense into you with his fists."

"Or Hermione draws her wand," Ginny added.

Ron glared at them, "Fine but this was her chance to be with a _real_ wizard."

"Harry gets better grades than you _and_ he's taken down You-Know-Who and a basilisk," Fred said. "How do you compare to that?"

"Not to mention Harry is handsome, well-mannered, and treats Hermione like a girl should be treated," Lavender added.

"You're none of those things," Parvati nodded.

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Harry cut him off, "You are the reason, Ronald, that Hermione nearly died in our first year. You wouldn't have even gone to find her if it weren't for me dragging you along. Second year you never visited her once while she was petrified. And last year you wouldn't talk to her because of _my _broomstick and your stupid rat that was a Death Eater in disguise. I've forgiven you for things before but I'll never forgive you for those. You never once apologized for any of them. Not to her. Me you give half-ass apologies to; so just bugger off Ron. We're not friends anymore; haven't been since Hermione and I became a couple."

Hermione slid her arms around Harry to calm him down and he relaxed under her touch. Ron stormed off muttering about traitors and choosing girls over best mates. "Ron's really been a git to me over the years," she said.

"Just seems to be the same or worse each year," Harry said. "I'm done tolerating it. I kept thinking he'd finally mature but this proves he hasn't."

One thing concerned Hermione, "Harry what if I…"

"No one else reacted," Harry said. "Maybe he finally saw what I've noticed for a long while; you're gorgeous." Fred and George were quite curious now. The pair were talking about something and it sounded highly suspicious and secretive. The Weasley twins loved secrets. And whatever it was it was incredibly important given the way the couple was looking at each other.

* * *

Back in the common room after dinner they threw a small party to celebrate Hermione's birthday while the twins watched them closely to try and work out the secret. They couldn't work out what their secret could be as the night wore on, though. Whatever it was the couple was keeping a tight lid on it. "Why do you two keep watching us?" Hermione asked.

"Are we?" Fred asked.

"Yes you are," Harry answered.

"We heard you two talking at dinner and you were being so secretive that we wondered what was going on," George said, nudging his brother in the ribs. "Just curiosity."

Harry looked at the twins as if trying to judge their honesty. Hermione whispered into his ear and he nodded in agreement. "If you promise not to tell anyone, we'll tell you," she said. "And if you swear not to tell we'll tell you who the Marauders are."

"You know who they are?"

"Hermione we'll do anything for you if you tell us that!" Harry grinned. It was smart of Hermione to hold that over them. The boys were crazy about the Marauders. Now they just needed some privacy to tell them about it.

* * *

The twins pouted for the next two hours before Hermione and Harry exited the common room and they, along with Ginny, followed after them. They didn't want to use the Room of Requirement, since that was their little love nest, so they found an old classroom and cast privacy charms. "The secret is pretty big and I hope you don't think any different of me afterwards," Hermione began. Harry protectively wrapped his arms around his lover.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked. The seriousness of her tone even calmed the giddy twins down, both concerned for the brilliant witch.

Harry kissed her neck to reassure her and she said, "I'm a Veela. I didn't know about it until the Cup when I met a Bulgarian Veela who told me everything and gave me a book about Veela. And this morning…well we come into our sexual maturity at fifteen."

Harry kissed her neck again, "Hermione can now use the allure that Veela have. And I'm immune to her allure. True love," he added by way of explanation.

She smiled at his words. "They say Veela have accidental outbursts at first. It's like accidental magic when we're little."

George was always the quicker of the two twins, "So that's what you meant at dinner. When Ron was acting like a git you were worried you blasted the allure and that's why Harry said no one else was affected so you couldn't have," he said.

The couple nodded. "And that's why your hair and teeth are different today," Ginny said only to receive more nodding. "Well I don't care Hermione. You're still you. And it's cool how you being a Veela is how you and Harry realized that your love is true love."

Harry smiled at Ginny, grateful for her support. Hermione had few female friends and he didn't want her to lose the few she had. And while Ron was a git Harry liked the rest of the Weasleys. The twins nodded, "If we start to feel your allure we'll let you know," Fred said.

Hermione smiled, "Well then, to insure your silence Harry's father was Prongs, Remus Lupin was Moony, Peter Pettigrew the traitor was Wormtail and Padfoot was Sirius Black, Harry's innocent but in hiding godfather." The boys were bouncing with the news and decided to write to Remus and Sirius right away about the business they wanted to create.

The three Weasleys walked back to Gryffindor tower while Harry and Hermione snuck back up to the Room of Requirements. Harry was wondering if he was just a teenage boy or if Hermione and he had some kind of connection; a single look and they were both ready to tear each other's clothes off.

* * *

In Riddle Manor the creepy baby figure that was Voldemort screamed in pain. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Pettigrew trembled as his master writhed in agony for the second time that day. "POTTER I'LL KILL YOU YOU- ARGH‼!"

"M-Master how do you know it is Potter?"  
"That AHHH! Blasted sc-ARRRRRR! We're…AHHH! Connected someh-OWWWWW!" Pettigrew could do nothing but sit and watch as his master suffered through the night.

* * *

**(1) This is a magical swirling acknowledgement of true love. The key phrase here was Harry saying he loved Hermione for Hermione, nothing else. Hermione already loves Harry just for Harry but now that Harry can see the Veela's changes his love for her (sheesh this is cheesy) is firmly based in her being just Hermione**

**(2) This is why Arthur and the Bulgarian MoM are immune at the Cup. It's a frequent theme that true love negates the allure so I decided to go with it.**

** (3) This is two-fold. First, Hermione does look more beautiful and Ron could notice that. Also, if you'll recall, Ron is incredibly sensitive to mind magic that aims to control him. In the books it is established when he's still skipping long after Moody/Crouch uses the Imperius curse on them all and when he falls all over himself over Fleur when she's using her allure and even when she's not. Hermione's not blasting her allure at all but Ron is so sensitive to it that he falls for it. Harry has more mental control which is why he wasn't as affected at the World Cup and the true love bit explains why Harry calmed when Hermione's hand touched him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is recognizably JKR or DriftWood1965 (I borrowed DriftWood's way of removing the horcrux from Harry's head) but much of this comes from my weird mind. Still don't make any money.**

**A/N- Hopefully we are done with this weird update and no posting thing. The story has stayed up all morning so I'm hoping that this means it's done with the hiccups. I'd much rather have reviews than pm's about the story not being here. This chap takes place immediately after chap 2. The next morning. Time to learn more about Veela and see some of my weird brilliance that makes me laugh. Apollo makes an appearance too :-)**

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning it was to see Harry asleep with a wide smile on his face. She had to admit, being a Veela had perks. Losing her virginity hadn't hurt her at all and while she was a bit sore she wouldn't be walking funny like she would have been otherwise. She leaned over to kiss Harry gently on the lips. His smile grew when she pulled back and he stretched as he opened his eyes, "Good morning love," he said.

"It certainly is," she smiled. "Do you think we'll get in trouble for not staying in the dorm?"

"We have the cloak and the map," he said, "and the portraits can't tell on us if they don't see us."

"Then how do we get back each morning?"

Harry was delighted Hermione wanted this sleeping arrangement to be permanent. He without a doubt did too but to hear her say what she had was fantastic. He shifted to lie on his side and face her, "Well we can use the cloak or we can ask for a little help from a friend of mine."

"I suppose that will work," she admitted. She moved closer to him and a seductive smile appeared on her lips, "Why Harry I do believe you're trying to tell me something."

"Maybe a little bit," he grinned. "I think you should forget having pajamas."

"You too," she said before their conversation ceased and they again became lost in each other.

* * *

Dobby took them back to their dorm rooms to get ready for the morning. Neither teen believed that they could get ready together without falling back into bed. Hermione got cleaned up and ready for classes and walked downstairs to the common room to see Harry waiting for her, "Do you like the new bag?"

"Yes," she kissed him gently, "thank you Harry." His birthday present to her had been a dragonhide bag that was indestructible and could hold all of the books she put in it without weighing more than three pounds. It was a great gift, she had to admit. And easier on her back and shoulders. Harry grinned and they walked down to breakfast together hand in hand.

* * *

The rest of September and most of October passed with no real excitement. Harry insisted that on their first Hogsmeade weekend he'd buy a new wardrobe only if Hermione did too, pointing out that she was incredibly sexy and at the very least some bikinis and lingerie were on order. Hermione protested but he insisted on paying for it. Begrudgingly she accepted. She wrote home to tell her parents she was dating Harry but left out her being a Veela. That required a face-to-face explanation.

The approaching tournament made Hermione nervous though. Bad things always happened to Harry on Halloween. She had only tried praying to Apollo once but on the night before Halloween, before she met Harry to go up to their room, she got down and removed the pendant from under her shirt, holding it as she prayed to Apollo, "I have accepted and come to enjoy being a Veela. But if I lost Harry I don't see how I could go on. Please, don't let him be entered into the tournament. We have already had pressure put upon us. We both just want to have one easy year. Please, oh mighty Apollo, spare my Harry from being forced into this tournament somehow."

Apollo loved his Veela. And hearing the words of one Veela who was concerned for her mate spurred him to action. In the dead of night he appeared on Earth and waved his hand at the scrap of paper which said 'Harry Potter' on it. The name changed into something else and he smiled before returning to Olympus. His Veela would be happy. He liked it when they were happy.

* * *

Voldemort had been miserable ever since Hermione's birthday. Not that he knew it was her birthday. For him it was just the day he'd begun to suffer through pain worse than the Cruciatus curse. And worse, it was joy. He was suffering through love and joy that Harry was feeling as he and some girl went at it like rabbits. While he was probably more than a little crazy now (splitting your soul does not keep you sane after all) he was still smart. He worked out that Potter was a horcrux. And then he realized that that blasted prophecy probably referred to the horcrux even if he didn't know all of it. Getting Potter to not be a horcrux was now a priority. When he wasn't writhing in pain he worked out a potion and instructed Wormtail to make it and get it to Crouch. Potter would have to drink it but once he was free Voldemort could rest easy.

* * *

Harry woke on Halloween certain it would be the best Halloween he'd ever had. He was with Hermione and they'd woke up in bed together as was the normal way things went. He turned and kissed her, "Good morning love."

She smiled and returned the kiss, "Good morning handsome." He grinned. "I'm assuming by your smile that you're happy?"

"Always happy to have my girlfriend in my arms," he said. "Want to shower together?"

"I suppose I could manage that," she teased, her hand moving down Harry's chest. She didn't understand why he thought he wasn't attractive. All the twists and turns and dives he went through on his broomstick had led to a very fit body. Granted he wasn't muscular but she didn't mind that.

Their shower was certainly longer than necessary but they both exited feeling quite pleased and content. The pair decided to spend part of the day working on homework so that they'd have the rest of the day free. They worked on their homework with the other boys in Harry's dorm (minus Ron) in the library before going to see who was entering the tournament. Ginny smiled and made room. Harry and Hermione sat next to her while the boys sat across from them, "Cedric Diggory entered. So did Bode and Angelina Johnson."

"Any Claws?" Seamus asked.

"Roger Davies," Ginny said. "And of course Krum entered along with everyone who came with the other two schools."

"Hopefully Angelina gets it," Harry said, "but how many people do you think entered last night when no one was around? Seems like the right time."

"Well the cup chooses so if you don't get chosen it's not a negative thing," Hermione said.

"Yeah but with all these people around? It'd be nervewracking to enter."

"Harry, love, other people aren't afraid of fame or hate it like you do," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Ginny snickered at Harry's blush from being obviously read by Hermione. Dean and Seamus joined her in laughing at their friend's discomfort. Harry was pretty great but he was obviously not a fan of his fame. They all ate lunch before Harry went flying on the Quidditch pitch. Hermione took a book to read while he flew.

When Harry landed he kissed Hermione and headed into the lockerrooms to see Professor Moody there, "Nice flying there Mr. Potter."

"Thanks sir."

"Your father was good on a broom too," he said.

Harry nodded, "I've heard that before. Professor McGonagall says he was really good. Do you know what position he played?"

"He was a chaser I believe," Moody said. "You've looked tired lately Potter. Not getting much sleep?"

Harry fought to keep the smile off his face, "No sir not particularly."

"This is a potion we Aurors take. It's a specialized Pepper-Up Potion that keeps you up longer and helps you sleep easier when you finally go to sleep."

Harry accepted the vial, "Thank you sir."

"Your father would be proud of the way you handle that broom," Moody said as he walked away. His master would be pleased with how he handled that.

* * *

Harry drank the potion and took a shower before exiting to find Hermione waiting near the changing room doors, "Miss me?"

"Yes," she kissed him, "You okay?"

He nodded before frowning. "Actually, I'm pretty hungry."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Harry you don't look well."

"Just hungry I reckon," he said, taking a few steps before leaning against the wall. "My head really hurts."

His scar suddenly burst open and Hermione caught Harry as he passed out. She watched black goo drip down Harry's face and green mist exit his scar. Hermione helped Harry lie down, "Dobby!"

The elf appeared, "Harry Potter sir is hurt! What can Dobby does?"

"Get us to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said. The elf took hold of them both and they appeared in the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey! Something's wrong with Harry!"

The mediwitch appeared and levitated the teen to a bed before running tests on his scar with her wand. "Whatever it was, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter is showing up as being perfectly healthy."

Hermione watched the mediwitch cast spells to banish the black goo that looked to be as thick as tar and magically healed Harry's scar which looked much lighter now, "Could a dark curse have been in the scar?"

Pomfrey looked at the young man, "It is possible. Perhaps Mr. Potter unknowingly expelled it. It would be quite taxing."

Satisfied with this theory, and glad that Harry looked healthier, Hermione kissed him gently and watched him wake, "I like waking up to a kiss from you."

"You worried me. Do you feel okay?"

"Well I'm hungry but other than that I'm fine." Hermione shook her head. Boys could be so ridiculous. With Pomfrey giving them the all-clear they walked down to the Great Hall. It was nearly dinner time and the announcements were approaching.

* * *

Hermione didn't see any point in bringing up what had happened to Harry. He seemed fine and happy. That was all that mattered. They ate dinner with their friends and Harry seemed happier than any Halloween before. After dinner it was time for the announcement of the Champions. Dumbledore rose, "The Goblet of Fire will now make the choices for the Champions. Once your name is announced please enter the side chamber. For Durmstrang," the fire turned green and spit out a paper which the headmaster caught easily, "Viktor Krum!" There was applause from almost all the tables. Ron could be seen clapping loudly and whistling.

"Viktor and Ronnie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Harry sang to Hermione who laughed.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is," another paper flew out, "Fleur Delacour!" There was plenty of applause but it was noteworthy how angry the rest of the French contingent looked.

"I wouldn't want to live in that carriage," Hermione said, the other girls at the table agreeing with her. She leaned into Harry, "Fleur is part-Veela," she whispered.

"You can tell?" She nodded in response. "Do you think she can tell?"

"Not sure," she admitted.

"The Hogwarts Champion is…Cedric Diggory!" Hufflepuff exploded in cheering. Harry winced at the volume and he wasn't alone. Ravenclaw and Slytherin students also had their hands over their ears. Cedric entered the chamber and Dumbledore spoke, "Now then this…" He was cut off by a paper flying out of the cup. Harry suddenly had a sense of foreboding and squeezed Hermione's hand. She returned the squeeze. Dumbledore caught the paper and read with some surprise, "Draco Malfoy."

The entire hall was silent. Hermione closed her eyes and offered a silent thank you to Apollo. He had looked out for her mate. Harry's grip relaxed and he leaned into her. The entire hall was staring at Draco Malfoy at present in surprise and, in Hufflepuff's case, anger. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Draco Malfoy, please step into the chamber."

Draco Malfoy slowly rose and walked into the side chamber. Shortly after Dumbledore, the other headmasters, the ministry personnel, and Professors Moody and Snape followed. McGonagall excused the school and Harry and Hermione went up to the Room of Requirement.

Harry had just shut the door behind Hermione when he spoke, "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

"For what Harry?"

"We both know that that parchment probably said Harry Potter. I'm always sucked into controversy or danger on Halloween. I don't know how you changed it but I'm thankful you did."

She smiled, "I might have sent a prayer to my patron asking him to protect my mate."

He scooped her up in a hug, "Thank you Hermione. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He swung her around the room and she laughed at his joy. They exited the room and walked back toward the common room, stopping in a broomcloset along the way for a snog to explain their absence.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the side room feeling confident. His father was a very important man. People fell all over themselves to do what he wanted. And that meant that Draco wouldn't have to compete if he didn't want to. But even better he could show off his pureblood abilities. The French girl asked, "What eez it? Do zhey want us to go back out?"

"My name came out of the goblet," he said, puffing his chest out.

Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur all looked at each other before Fleur spoke and gave Draco's ego its first hit of the night, "You? You are just a leetle boy! You cannot compete wiz us!"

Draco was about to argue when in came the headmasters, "Yes now then I daresay you three are aware of tonight's…irregularity."

Fleur turned to her headmistress, "Madame Maxime surely zis leetle boy cannot compete!"

"How does Hogwarts get two champions?" Karkaroff said.

"Eet is extremely unprecedented, Albus," Maxime nodded with her colleague. "I am of a mind to pull support from zis tournament altogezer!"

"They've all got to compete," Moody said. "Contract is binding. Lose their magic if they don't."

Draco ignored that. His father could do anything. "Mr. Malfoy did you ask an older student to put your name in the cup?"

"No," he scoffed. "As if I would do such a thing. When my father hears about how I'm being treated…"

Unseen by Draco Cedric and the other champions rolled their eyes. Draco was proving to be the spoiled brat he was and none of the three were eager to deal with that. Karkaroff was thinking to himself 'like father, like son,' which was a thought shared by Moody aka Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore shared those sentiments but kept his composure, "Mr. Malfoy's name has been submitted, somehow, and he must compete. All four must. Now as for you Champions you will receive no help from the staff but you have full access to the library and are excused from end of year exams. The first task will be at the end of November and I wish you all luck. You are now excused."

* * *

Draco left in a hurry but the other three exited the room and lingered. Cedric smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for him. He's a miserable prejudiced git according to the younger students in my house. He's always trying to start fights with Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hermione. Don't judge all of us by the actions of that prat."

Viktor nodded, "I vill try not to. I vill certainly not sit at his house table again. He vas obnoxious."

Fleur was pondering something, "Ees his father the minister of magic here?"

"No," Cedric shook his head.

"Zhen why was he bragging?"

"Well the Malfoys put alot of money towards the ministry," Cedric said, remembering his father's complaints about the amount of influence Lucius Malfoy had with Fudge.

"My fazzer is ze Minister of Magic of France but I do not brag…zis Malfoy ees very rude."

"He's a pureblood bigot," Cedric said.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was sipping his evening firewhiskey when their owl arrived with a letter. He opened it to read:

_Father,_

_ I've somehow been entered in the Tri-wizard Tournament. Get me out of it. This French peasant called me a little boy. She should be punished. Make her suffer. Her name is Delacour. _

_ Draco_

Lucius rubbed his face. Draco had often whined that he wanted to be in Durmstrang; the truth was in Durmstrang he was certain that Draco would be smeared over the walls of that school. His son was all mouth with nothing to back it up and Durmstrang encouraged fighting in the halls. His grades the past three years were worse with each session. Draco complained that the teachers all favored the mudblood Hermione Granger but Lucius had asked Severus about it, who insisted that the girl was actually quite the intellectual. And that Draco was quite poor even in Potions where Lucius knew Severus showed favoritism. The fact that despite this favoritism the Granger girl still got an O in class and Draco got a P spoke volumes about his son's abilities magically. He took solace that they were better than the youngest Weasley son's at least.

And then there was Draco's treatment of his fellow students. Lucius had told Draco to try and befriend Potter. He'd then embarrassed himself in front of the lad in Malkin's shop. You didn't make friends by slandering someone's parents. Yet Draco blamed Potter for this as though the boy was to go around wearing an 'I am Harry Potter' t-shirt. And then there was how he treated Granger. She was Potter's best friend and now girlfriend according to Snape. Potter was very close to her and very protective. Draco did himself no favors in slandering the young woman every time she bested him or he saw her. According to Severus she was always happy to tutor other students and those she did had improved grades. She'd be a good teacher one day. Snape himself said that she possessed an inherent teaching ability and that Dumbledore and McGonagall had both spoken about hoping to catch her with an offer of an apprenticeship in any field she wanted after graduation. Even Severus had said that if the girl wanted a Potions mastery he'd happily take her under his wing. Lucius was well-aware Severus had never before had an apprentice and had once said he never would. That he thought the girl warranted such a title indicated just how good she really was.

When Draco had written home that Granger had punched him last year Lucius had saluted the girl's actions with a glass of firewhiskey. He'd often wanted to take his hand to his son but Narcissa would flay him alive if he did. Snape had secretly given the girl 10 house points for that. Draco Malfoy was, to his father, a large disappointment. Potter got a Nimbus 2000, Draco wanted a 2001. Potter got a Firebolt, Draco whined and complained that Potter only won because of his broom. Lucius remembered James Potter playing and according to Severus Harry Potter was even better on a broom. That admission cast doubt on Draco's words. Not that Lucius took his son at his word.

Now he was angry at a Delacour? Lucius was well-aware of who Fleur Delacour's father was. Claude Delacour was the Minister of Magic in France. He was a loving father who doted on his two daughters. The mere thought that Draco had already made an enemy of the girl was a reminder of his treatment of Potter before he knew his name.

As for the tournament…well Draco needed a healthy dose of humility. Plus the contact was binding. He'd inquired about the tournament that summer and the ministry had assured him that the contracts were unbreakable. The best question was how did Draco get entered? Lucius supposed that he could have asked someone older to enter his name. Actually he wouldn't put it past his son to do just that and then think better of it far too late.

Still the tournament would be dangerous. Perhaps he could offer Narcissa a divorce if she produced another heir for him? She'd happily take that. With a plan in mind Lucius finished off his firewhiskey and went to find his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- There are going to be flashbacks in chapter 7 and beyond (yeah I'm that far ahead) to further explain things and highlight growing relationships and whatnot. Just wanted to say that if you think I'm not properly developing relationships or explaining events I'm using flashbacks to highlight events since I prefer to do it that way for this story since I have so many characters I'm juggling and needing to explain their reasons behind their actions.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for enjoying the story! I'm glad I surprised so many of you by making Draco a champion :D As I was reading reviews for chapters 1 & 2 I was hopeful no one saw what was coming and apparently no one did! Hermione and Fleur's interaction is highly craved among you so it's showing up here (just a little, more to come in Chapter 7). Now to clarify Fleur is still part-Veela, not full like Hermione. She understands being a Veela more but most of the things like the lust and whatnot are more subtle for Fleur since she's only part-Veela. I haven't yet decided if her mother will be full like her grandmother or not which will dictate how much of the Veela powers she has. I will have her able to transform but I think it'll be more difficult for her than for someone with full Veela powers/blood/whatever.**

* * *

The next day at breakfast Harry and Hermione arrived early to get good seats. They wanted to see how people reacted to Draco. Durmstrang entered and much to their surprise Viktor Krum sat down next to Harry, "You are Harry Potter and Hermy-own-knee yes?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione automatically corrected. "Yes we are."

"Cedric says you no like blonde twit."

Harry choked on his tea. Hermione cleared his airways with her wand, "No we don't. He's quite rude and bigoted."

"Da. He vas very rude last night," Krum said. "I am Viktor Krum. Ees pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking the offered hand, "Hermione's my girlfriend."

Hermione accepted Krum's hand as well, "It's very nice to meet you. We saw you play at the World Cup. Harry was impressed with your moves. He's a seeker too."

"Da? Maybe we go fly sometime yes?" Harry was surprised but accepted the offer. Hermione smiled. Then Krum spoke, "Do you mind if we sit here for meals?"

"Go right ahead," Hermione said.

* * *

Fleur Delacour entered and noticed Viktor sitting with two people. One who was a Veela. That meant that she knew that Fleur was part-Veela. Hmmm. Hogwarts was suddenly far more interesting. Fleur walked toward them, "Excusez moi. You are one oui?"

"Oui," Hermione said, "You are as well."

The blonde smiled, "I am Fleur Delacour. Eet ees a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is my boyfriend and mate Harry Potter." Fleur had to give the girl credit. She didn't dance around the bush and while it was said in a matter-of-fact tone there was no hidden anger or overprotectiveness. Fleur exchanged the traditional French greeting with Hermione, kissing both cheeks.

Harry returned the same having seen his lover do it. "Would you like to join us?"

Fleur nodded her head, "Oui, thank you."

"Has Malfoy insulted you yet?"

"I insulted him," Fleur smiled, "I called him a 'leetle boy' and that seemed to make him angry."

Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry collected himself to ask, "Did he threaten you with 'wait until my father hears about this'?"

"He did when your headmaster asked him eef he asked someone to enter his name."

"He threatened the headmaster," Hermione said. "I can actually see him doing that."

"Wonder what daddy dearest will do," Harry said. "The contract is binding right?"

"Oui. Our headmistress wished to leave but I 'ave to compete," Fleur said. Viktor nodded his agreement as he put some bacon on his plate. "'Ermione do you zink you could 'elp me wiz the library? I am sure eet is different zan ze one at 'ome."

"Sure," Hermione nodded.

Harry slid an arm around Hermione, "She practically lives in the library. She could probably tell you every book in it." Hermione blushed but smiled.

* * *

When the others came in the Gryffindors were surprised. The twins were eager to sit near Fleur but Ginny quickly flanked the other side of the blonde. The boys moved to the other side of the table since Krum was sitting on the end next to Harry. The couple introduced the two champions and Gryffindor immediately decided that if Hermione didn't have a problem with the beautiful blonde sitting near her boyfriend then they wouldn't either. Harry and Hermione kept her being a Veela pretty secret. Not out of shame but out of having people like Malfoy open their mouths. Hermione was pretty certain she'd end up killing some idiot by turning into a harpy if they knew and began to try to, pardon the pun, ruffle her feathers.

When Ron entered his eyes bugged out at Krum sitting at the Gryffindor table. Then he saw that he was sitting next to Harry and they were laughing about something and his jealousy flared. Potter had a girlfriend, was talking and laughing with THE Viktor Krum…and then Ron saw the beautiful blonde sitting between Hermione and Ginny. For the first time it occurred to him what not having Harry and Hermione as friends anymore cost him. He could have been over there right now. Maybe he could get close to them if he forgave them for becoming a couple.

The real sight was Draco Malfoy entering the hall. The Hufflepuff table all booed him and the Ravenclaws did too. Most of Gryffindor followed suit while the Slytherins remained silent. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and saw Krum sitting with Potter. His glare narrowed. That French bitch was sitting and laughing with the mudblood. His father would take care of the disrespect she'd shown him last night. His family owl arrived and Draco read the letter:

_Draco,_

_ The contract is binding. You're in the tournament to the end. Make sure to do us proud. As for Ms. Delacour…her father is the French Minister of Magic. Don't you dare do anything to upset her. After Potter I thought you learned to be polite first but apparently I was wrong. Your mother and I will be up to view the first task in November. We look forward to seeing you do well._

_ Good luck,_

_ Your father_

Draco was incredulous. His father wasn't going to punish her? But she had mocked him! He looked at Pansy, "I have decided to compete."

"Why didn't you tell me you were entering Draco?" Pansy asked, sounding hurt.

The self-proclaimed blonde prince of Slytherin didn't like admitting he didn't know something. He decided to go on the attack, "You aren't exactly subtle Pansy."  
Pansy's eyes narrowed. When she was little being betrothed to Draco Malfoy had seemed exciting. As she got older she realized Draco was a spoiled little whiner. Draco being in this tournament would probably be embarrassing. She didn't want to be his betrothed when he humiliated himself. After all, if her betrothed proved to be the idiot he was thought to be then she would be embarrassed and the subject of endless taunting. A trip to the owlery would be happening before lunch.

* * *

Harry went flying with Viktor that morning while Fleur and Hermione went to the library and talked. Harry was pretty surprised by the offer but greatly enjoyed flying over the quidditch pitch together. The twins threw golf balls for them to catch and Harry learned several things from the older boy. Harry was impressed with how easily Krum moved in the air given his bulk. It was a very informative morning, learning tips and tricks he'd never thought of before.

In the entrance hall as he re-entered the castle he found Hermione waiting for him. "Miss me?"

She tilted her head in thought before smiling, "I suppose I did. Sort of," she teased.

Harry gently kissed her, "I had fun. Did you?"

"Fleur is very interesting," she nodded. "I'm going to help her with her English and she'll help me with my French."

"I need a shower before lunch. Krum gave me some great advice," he slid his hand into hers as they walked back up to the tower together.

* * *

It was as they were exiting the tower to go to lunch that Ron stopped them, "I forgive you."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, confused. "Forgive us for what?" Harry asked.

"For dating each other," Ron answered as though the answer was obvious. "So we can be friends again."

Hermione looked at Harry before speaking, "So let me understand this. You believe that we stopped being friends solely because you were mad at us for being a couple."

"Obviously. You're supposed to be smart Herms."

She bristled at that nickname and Harry pulled her to him, "Did you wonder if we forgave you?"

"For what? I'm the one who was wronged!"

Deciding to let Ron's desire to be the victim go, Harry pressed on, "You have been cruel and vicious to Hermione the past three years. You nearly cost her her life and you've never once apologized. You seem to enjoy sniping at us both lately and quite frankly, Ron, I've outgrown you. Hermione and I are a couple but you don't respect that. You instead saunter up like you're entitled to her and her feelings and mine are irrelevant. We aren't friends Ron. Not until you apologize to Hermione."

Ron's famous temper was flaring up, "For what?"

"Nearly getting her killed, being a git to her, bullying her into doing your homework," Harry began, "the list goes on. Oh and Ron, I'm well aware you only want to be friends because you heard I went flying with Viktor Krum today. Now then, I'm off to lunch with my girlfriend." With that Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, leaving a stunned Ron Weasley behind.

* * *

When they entered the Great Hall Parvati pulled Hermione aside, "Pansy broke up with Draco!"

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"He's Draco Malfoy," Parvati reminded her.

"Right, dumb question," Hermione nodded. "I guess I should have asked why now?"

"Apparently he insulted her this morning and it was just the last straw."

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco had never been popular outside his house. He was obnoxious and a bully. It'd be interesting to see if Slytherin embraced him being a champion. She had the sneaking suspicion they wouldn't. She sat down next to Harry who slid an arm around her, "What was that about?"

"Gossip," she answered. Harry smirked and resumed putting food on his plate.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had not had a good morning. His godfather refused to help and pointed out that the champions were to prepare on their own. Despite Draco's whining Snape steadfastly refused and informed him there would be no help coming from him. Then Pansy broke up with him. Draco was disgusted with the world turning against him and thus going off to his two goons, er-friends, about how they were all turning against him and the pureblood cause. They nodded along while their leader glared at everyone he could.

* * *

The only professors who knew anything about the tasks were Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Moody. The other professors were kept in the dark. Snape didn't mind that. He didn't particularly care to know anyway. Sports and competitions had never appealed to the greasy-haired man. Intellect was more important. That was why he had respect for Granger. Her only interest in quidditch was her boyfriend. If Potter didn't play, she wouldn't attend the matches. She probably wouldn't even have bothered to learn about it. It didn't matter that the student body was ravenous for the sport. Peer pressure had never swayed her. There was something to respect about that. Two of his Slytherin fourth years, Zabini and Greengrass, had Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with Granger. Both had received help from her. In exchange the purebloods were happy to answer questions about things like house elves that she had.

The magical world really didn't lend itself to embrace half-bloods and muggleborns raised outside of it. Without Lucius in his youth Severus Snape would have been as lost as Granger was. Potter too, for that matter. The Weasleys certainly didn't teach them things that they needed to know. Most purebloods didn't grasp how different the outside world was and so to them moving pictures and using your wand to cook and clean were commonplace; explaining such things was impossible for them as a result.

He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Time with Draco often led to drinking. When the boy had entered Hogwarts Lucius had sent him six bottles. They were well-deserved. Lately Draco had taken to wanting Severus to flunk Potter and Granger. He was of the opinion that his grades must be superior. However this year Potter's grades had improved in all of his classes. He'd gone from an A in Potions to an E. If he continued on the track he was on Snape could imagine him getting an O by the end of the year. His other grades were also higher; he'd moved up to an O in Charms and an E in Transfiguration. Potter seemed to have his mother's aptitude for Potions and Charms. It was impressive to watch him improve under his girlfriend's watch.

Watching the young couple he was reminded of James and Lily. When the two had become a couple James had been found in the library often, reading at Lily's table. His grades had improved and his participation in class had begun to win points rather than lose them. It seemed that in that regard history was repeating itself. Harry was doing better in class and his homework was improved a great deal.

* * *

The school week began with no real fanfare. A few Hufflepuffs got a few Ravenclaws to make badges that read, "Support Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts Champion." Harry thought it was a good idea and Hermione and the twins created buttons that would rotate the names of the three champions to give them an equal amount of time. They sold out of them quickly, especially when Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur all bought one each. Being sold for six sickles each, and with help from Harry and Hermione, the twins soon had made a good deal of money. All of the visiting schools' students bought one and Gryffindor en masse did too, swiftly followed by Ravenclaw and almost all of Hufflepuff. Those that created the first badges were loathe to admit theirs were inferior. That changed when Colin took the three Champions' pictures and Hermione and George worked out how to put the pictures into the buttons similar to a muggle electronic scoreboard. That addition was an upgrade for two sickles and people happily paid it. The twins made sure to give a portion of the profits to Harry and Hermione for their effort, and Colin made one sickle per upgrade sold for his work on the pictures.

Harry and Hermione took their knowledge of muggle things to help the twins think up products, including how to make moving action figures. The twins didn't have any made yet but were happy to say that thanks to the couple they knew exactly how to do it.

Hermione finally told a few more people about her being a Veela and was accepted easily; the realization that Veela could have relationships was surprising to the few they told before Hermione conceded they could be far more open about it. Harry was proud of his lover. She had no reason to be ashamed so seeing her proud and being accepted was something he thought she deserved. But the wizarding world was very bigoted despite being so diverse and he'd truthfully been worried about the reactions too.

The next Potions class with the Slytherins and Gryffindors began with Draco Malfoy trying to berate Hermione to no avail. He tried to call her a 'creature' but Hermione merely retorted that he'd been ready to commit suicide to get to the Veela at the World Cup only to see him fall silent. Harry had merely chuckled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. Hermione wasn't one to need protection. She didn't do the 'damsel in distress' thing. He was quite glad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Some of you might be surprised that I actually go easy on Molly in this chapter. I do it intentionally. Molly can go two ways- you hate her or you love her. I tend to go with the former but in this one she's a minor character and I decided to go easy on her. Oh in my imagination of the Great Hall the tables go, from left to right as you enter the hall, Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. **

**Skeeter shows up here and relationships grow between the champions and Harry and Hermione. And the Ron thing is rather interesting as it develops. Oh Ron. I know many of you want to see him try and get a date to the Yule Ball. Just trust me. I've got a weird plot in my head and as it comes out I'm disturbing my dog by laughing out loud oh what I am doing to Draco in the first task...I know I can't top DriftWood1965's first task scene but I've quite enjoyed writing it. (Is this mean to tease you about it?) I'm uploading quickly but that's because I want you all to be caught up to where I'm at story-wise so I don't accidentally give away something. I've almost done that a few times so far.**

**To everyone leaving a review, especially the anonymous ones that I can't respond to, cheers. **

* * *

Arthur Weasley was sitting down to dinner when he received a letter from a Hogwarts owl. He opened it to read:

_Dear Mr. Arthur Weasley,_

_ I am writing you today regarding your son Ronald Weasley's schoolwork. Ronald's grades have never been extraordinary or even average but they are dropping drastically. I have inquired into this and been informed that your youngest son has only ever studied or completed his homework when forced to by Miss Hermione Granger, a former friend of his. _

_ Upon discussions with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and your other three children I've come to realize that without Miss Granger's help Ronald very likely would have failed out of Hogwarts already. I must also inform you that your son's bad study habits were diminishing others' grades. With Mr. Potter and Miss Granger no longer spending time with your son Mr. Potter's grades have soared this term. _

_ Normally I would not discuss another student's academic progress however Mr. Potter permitted me to do so to illustrate to you that the distractions Ronald is causing are detrimental to others' educations. At this rate, Mr. Weasley, your youngest son will fail out of Hogwarts before Christmas break. He currently has a T in all courses and has handed in little to no homework in all of his courses this term._

_ Further, Ronald is taking great pleasure in verbally sniping and berating Miss Granger and Mr. Potter at every opportunity. They have both made complaints to multiple teachers about it and Ronald has been given detentions and warnings but ignores them all. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter do not engage him in any way; in fact they quite obviously ignore him which apparently serves to only irritate Ronald more. Perhaps you can emphasize that he not continue to poke the bear? I fear that one day either Miss Granger or Mr. Potter will snap and very little will be left of your son if that happens. His magical abilities are not even close to theirs. _

_ In other news the twins and Miss Ginevra Weasley are all doing well and the twins seem to have turned their love of pranking into something more constructive. They are even promoting unity during this tournament and it is a pleasure to see. _

_ I look forward to your efforts to deal with Ronald._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Gryffindor Head of House_

_ Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Arthur rubbed his face and handed the letter to Molly as he got a glass of firewhiskey. "I thought Ginny and the twins were overreacting," she whispered. "Did I coddle him too much Arthur?"

"Molly you've been telling Ginny she'll marry the boy-who-lived for years and yet when Harry and Hermione became a couple her letter home was exuberant and she went on about how perfect they are for each other. I do not believe for a minute that you can be blamed for this. I do share Minerva's concerns. Harry and Hermione could take Ron out before he even drew his wand. And he's never been one for schooling even when you were teaching him. He was eight before he could read."

Molly nodded and cast a glance toward the recent letters from the twins and Ginny. They were filled with joy from being with their friends and both letters were protective of Hermione being a Veela, almost daring their parents to say something negative about the revelation. It was nice that Harry and Hermione didn't hold Ron's behavior over the rest of the family. "What should we do Arthur?"

"I would never take away an education from my children but if Ron isn't putting in the effort then why should we continue to pay for it? With the money we save on his schooling we could buy the others new robes and clothes or better brooms for them. Ginny wants to play quidditch we could get her a decent broom to play on the house team next year."

Although Molly wanted to argue with her husband because she wanted all of her children treated equally, she could see Arthur's point. Ronald's scores had never been good and when she asked the twins about their brother's scores after his first year they'd both said what Minerva had in the letter; without Hermione he'd have failed out. "Perhaps we should give Ron an ultimatum? If his scores aren't improved dramatically by the end of the year he will return home."

The school year was already paid for. Arthur nodded his head in agreement with his wife's suggestion, "We'll both have to tell him this in person. I'll write Minerva tonight to arrange a visit."

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room after dinner, Hermione in his lap as they read their History of Magic book together. Dean sat down on the sofa near the chair the couple was sitting on, "Okay why is it that the book is so interesting but all we ever hear from Binns is goblin rebellions?"

"To hear him tell it we shouldn't even bank with the goblins," Neville agreed.

Hermione looked at Harry before looking at the boys, "Why don't we draw up a petition and see how many students will sign it? Maybe we can force the headmaster to give us a _real_ history professor."

"That's brilliant!" Harry looked to see Angelina Johnson and the twins grinning, "Why has no one else ever thought of that?"

"Because my Hermione is the most brilliant witch in the school," Harry said, kissing her gently.

Fred and George faked gagging sounds which saw them being hit with pillows by the three chasers. Ginny got the conversation back on topic, "So how does this petition work?"

Hermione vacated her spot on Harry's lap and got out a long sheet of parchment and began to work out the wording of the petition so that it was clear and concise. With assistance from their fellow Gryffindors Hermione soon had the wording perfect:

_We the students of Hogwarts feel that our education is sorely lacking in History of Magic. Our textbooks are more informative and interesting than Professor Binns, who is forever stuck on goblin rebellions and is incredibly monotonous in his lectures. We demand that our education be taken seriously and a new professor of history be hired._

Hermione then signed the document. Harry took the quill and followed suit and one by one every Gryffindor, save Ron who was upstairs in his room pouting, signed the document.

"We can always duplicate the parchment right? To send it to the Board of Governors too?" Ginny asked.

"We can present it to the headmaster and if no action is taken take it to the Board of Governors," Angelina Johnson said.

"We can duplicate it easily," Hermione nodded.

* * *

The next morning once the Great Hall was full Hermione finished her breakfast and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, explaining the petition. In no time at all every claw had signed it. Hermione was glad she'd chosen a particularly long parchment. With Ravenclaw finished sooner than expected she went to the Hufflepuff table where they quickly all signed as well.

By that point Slytherin was curious and a few of them went to see what was going on. No sooner had Hermione said, "A petition to fire Binns and get a real history professor," the snakes were lining up to sign. Ironically this willingness to sign made Hermione late to History of Magic, not that Binns noticed.

At lunch the entire school was eagerly waiting for Hermione to walk up to the head table. When she stood and walked up the entire hall's attention was on her. Hermione walked up to the head table right in front of the headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, on behalf of the student body I present this petition to have Professor Binns removed from his post and to put in his place someone to properly teach us. Our parents don't pay for us to learn from a book." She unfurled the long parchment and the professors watched the parchment roll down the steps, "Almost all the students in this school have signed this petition and we are prepared to also send it to the Board of Governors."

Albus Dumbledore had never heard of the entire student body writing a petition. The school could never fully agree on anything. That they did was outstanding to him. He accepted the parchment from Miss Granger and read the short paragraph at the top. He was well aware that the entire hall's attention was on them. He finished reading the paragraph and gazed at Hermione Granger. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Miss Granger. I will take immediate action. Twenty points to Gryffindor for your initiative."

"Thank you sir," she said before walking back to the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled as she sat down next to him. "What?"

"You're just so incredible," he said, kissing her sweetly.

"I'm rather aware of that Harry," she whispered, "you say so every night." He grinned in response.

* * *

That evening at dinner the headmaster made the announcement that Binns had crossed over. The students cheered. The other Hogwarts ghosts would be filling in for the position until a suitable replacement could be found. Only Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were displeased; Malfoy because Slytherin had stood behind the Veela mudblood and Ron because as usual Potter and Granger were getting all the attention.

Draco Malfoy was not having a good year. First he got entered into a tournament somehow and then Pansy had had their betrothal terminated. His father wasn't helping him and neither was his godfather citing that it was 'against the rules'. While most of Slytherin was impartial regarding supporting Malfoy no one was leaping up to help him. He had Crabbe and Goyle still but that wasn't anything to brag about. They were utter idiots and really only good as henchmen. He tried to bait Granger but she responded in kind and then his godfather had pulled him aside and told him that he needed to quit harassing her. On the plus side, Weasley was incredibly easy to rile up and that was fun.

Ron had been sure his forgiveness of Harry and Hermione becoming a couple would work. When it hadn't he'd gone back to verbally berating them every chance he had. He'd also publicly attacked Hermione, saying among other things that Harry was only with her out of pity. He'd also been publicly ogling the blonde Beauxbatons champion. She was Veela and Veela were really beautiful. He'd lament that there weren't any Veela at Hogwarts and so on. When Hermione had publicly admitted to being a Veela Ron had been outright shocked. He'd scoffed at the idea so she'd sent a targeted blast of allure at him. The resulting reactions had furiously embarrassed him in front of Gryffindor. He'd tried to then get her in trouble only for his classmates to point out that he'd brought it on himself and McGonagall to tell him to 'not poke the bear,' whatever that meant.

Now his parents were on his case. Potter and Granger must have whined. He didn't understand why Harry was with Hermione. She was a Veela so that could be the reason but Ron had called dibs on her. Admittedly he'd never told Harry that but to Ron's mind that was just a formality. He'd showed his feelings for her by the constant fights they had. It was obviously sexual tension. And they'd even gone on dates in third year! Although Ron had never considered Hermione's feelings, spent most of his third year blacklisting Hermione over a broomstick and a rat, and never asked her out on a date. Those weren't relevant anyway. The best part was that then Harry would be jealous of him for a change. But now Potter was with her and Ron was without anything. He'd just have to work out how to get revenge on the traitors.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend arrived the weekend before the first task and Hermione was excited. She was finally going to get Harry new clothes. He was letting her dress him only if he could dress her with him footing the bill for their new wardrobes. Hermione was loathe to refuse her lover and had agreed reluctantly weeks ago. Now she was actually eager for the day.

At breakfast the whole school was abuzz with excitement for the Hogsmeade weekend. Some of the younger students approached the older ones asking for things from Honeydukes and Zonko's shop. Harry looked at Hermione, "Excited for today?"

"Well I always look forward to time spent with you," she smiled.

"Smooth," Harry chuckled. "New clothes are exciting to me. I've never had clothes that actually fit me before."

"My poor Harry," Hermione said, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you need help dressing Harry, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I think I can dress him well," Hermione said, "my concern is when it's his turn to dress me."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything weird," Ginny promised.

"Hey! I can dress Hermione!" Harry said indignantly, pouting when the other girls laughed at his statement. "Well I could," he mumbled.

Hermione squeezed his thigh, "I know you can Harry." She leaned in to whisper, "You can pick out all of my underwear. Just accept Ginny's help with the outer clothes okay?"

He grinned and nodded. "If Harry weren't immune we'd think you used your allure," George teased.

"You do seem to perk him up easily," Fred cut in.

"Hermione just always knows what to say," Harry said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Hermione and Harry walked down to Hogsmeade with everyone else. There was always an excitement to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. As soon as they were down there Harry was dragged into a clothing store and Hermione proceeded to dress him like a mannequin. Harry was in for a very long day.

* * *

Ron entered his head of house's office to see his parents. "Why're you here?"

"To deal with your stupidity this year," Arthur said, "sit down Ron."

There was an edge to his father's voice that had Ron obey. Molly showed him a parchment, "Why are your grades so poor?"

Ron quickly thought up an excuse. "It's Granger's fault! Her being a Veela is distracting!"

Molly felt a flashback to Ron at nine years old blaming Ginny for him not having his homework she'd assigned. Accepting blame was something Ron couldn't do. "Yet you spend no time with her so there's no reason for her to 'distract' you as you put it Ronald."

Ron flushed, "W-well I mean Harry! Yeah, it's Harry's fault! He steals my work and gets my grades! He stole my girl and stole my homework!" Arthur rubbed his brow. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not amused. At the wand-weighing the Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter had ignored him and focused on the other champions. To add to his bad attitude Delacour was a Veela. He was competing with a half-breed! On the plus side when he won it would be obvious that the purebloods were superior in every way. Krum and Diggory were both blood-traitors. He was the only real pureblood in the competition. He knew the first task would prove to all that he was the superior being.

* * *

Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum had all become friends of a fashion. Karkaroff and Maxime had told their students the first task was dragons so they'd shared that information with Cedric and practiced together. Krum was rather pleased with his friendship with Harry; the younger man was happy to practice flying maneuvers with him and with help from Fleur Hermione had learned to control the transformation into a harpy and her ability to cast fireballs in that form helped the three champions practice dodging flames. Although initially bringing the harpy out had meant that Cho, Cedric's girlfriend, had to hang all over Harry in order to properly enrage Hermione. Poor Harry had not enjoyed it in the least and Cho seemed to find it as hard. Still it was to help the champions and with Fleur whispering things that would enrage the Veela into Hermione's ear the transformation happened.

The transformation was immensely frightening for Cedric and Cho the first time they saw it. Harry knew that it was still Hermione and while she was more part-woman, part-bird at that point he still thought she was beautiful. Fleur could also transform so she wasn't surprised and Viktor's mother was a Veela so he was aware of the transformations. Hermione was good at casting the fireballs and Harry and the twins set up obstacle courses for testing the champions' agility and accuracy while Hermione blasted at them with Cho having a stopwatch to time each run. They had plenty of practice.

* * *

Harry sighed as Hermione made him try on yet another outfit. When he exited the dressing room and Hermione's eyes lit up with lust, though, Harry decided it was worth it. If him wearing better fitting clothes made Hermione happy then he was going to happily try on as many clothes as she wanted.

Hermione knew Harry didn't like the constant trips to the dressing room but it was necessary to get his sizes right. Once she had them she went through the store quickly, gathering an assortment of clothes. Harry was left to get his own socks and underwear and he made sure to get some particularly garish looking socks for Dobby to have for Christmas. Dobby was of the opinion socks should never match so Harry got three pairs for Dobby to mix and match to his heart's content, Hermione picking out three other pairs for him too.

When it was Harry's turn to pick out things for Hermione Ginny helped him pick out shirts and jeans and whatnot before Hermione let him loose in the lingerie section with her measurements. With help from a saleswoman Harry soon had all the things he wanted Hermione to wear. Ginny told Hermione she was brave but Hermione waved it off. Harry wasn't like Ron who would have no clue. Harry knew what he wanted to see her in and she was confident in his abilities to dress her; especially in their bedroom.

After the shopping trip they shrunk their bags and put them in their pockets before heading off to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They ate alone, enjoying the privacy. At least, they did until a woman with ridiculous glasses approached them, "Well well, Harry Potter. And who might this be?"

"The young woman I'm trying to eat lunch with," Harry said, "And you are?"

"Rita Skeeter, reporter with the Daily Prophet," she said, sticking her hand out. Harry didn't shake it. He'd read the Daily Prophet Hermione received and knew that Skeeter was more suited to gossip columns than actual journalism.

"The Daily Prophet. The paper that publishes quotes from me without ever having spoken to me," Harry said.

Skeeter's smile vanished in an instant. Hermione was good at controlling her emotions so she didn't laugh but she definitely wanted to. Harry squeezed her hand under the table. Skeeter's voice became sickly sweet, "Well Harry if you gave me an interview you could put that to rest. Why with my Quick Quotes Quill it'd be over in no time."

"Those quills are notoriously unreliable," Hermione said, "they don't take dictation they write fiction and change people's words."

Skeeter's eyes narrowed at her, "And you are?"

"More than willing to hex you if you even think of pulling that notepad and Quick Quotes Quill out of your pocket," Hermione answered, her eyes hardening.

It was Harry's turn to avoid smirking. That was difficult. Hermione looked ready to blast Rita out of the restaurant with a fireball. Rita Skeeter's eyes narrowed, "I don't know who you think you are, little girl, but I can ruin you."

"Well you can try," Hermione said. "You could write nasty things about me being Harry's girlfriend, about me being Veela, about a great many things. But we have something that you don't, Ms. Skeeter. I have a very good friend whose father is the Minister of Magic in France. Harry goes flying regularly with an international quidditch star. And they are just the friends we have on the continent. You know, Ms. Skeeter, I looked up animagi my first year after I saw my head of house transform into a cat. Your name is not on that list of registered animagi and I understand failure to register can lead to time in Azkaban. Now you could subvert that but then all of your stories would come under attack as people learned how you get your scoops and charges of trespass would swiftly follow."

Skeeter's eyes bulged. Harry had thought Hermione was going off on a tangent but it looked like she hit the mark perfectly. "Not much is known about Veela Ms. Skeeter," Hermione continued, "but one thing is very much known. Enraging a Veela does not end well for you. My aim with my fireballs is quite good."

Harry smiled, "She's great for quidditch practice."

Hermione wanted to reprimand Harry but was too happy to see Skeeter beginning to sweat, "The Daily Prophet has long arms."

"Generally I hate my fame," Harry said, "but I'm happy to use my fame to protect myself and my girlfriend. Yours is not the only source of news and I'm sure WWN would love an exclusive. As would that other paper, The Quibbler."

Skeeter didn't like to admit that she was beaten. But neither of these two looked like teenagers at the moment. They both looked like people who were ready to fight. She'd hoped to embarrass the boy into a story and then she could let her readers go after this girlfriend of his. Instead they seemed to hold all the cards. She was very much aware that the entire pub was quiet. Rosmerta walked over, "Leave my customers alone Skeeter." She took the opportunity to flee.  
Harry thanked Madame Rosmerta for getting Skeeter out only to have her respond, "You two cleaned the floor with her. I will enjoy that memory for years to come. About time someone stood up to her. Lunch is on the house dears."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- As much as I would love to, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a guy drinking Dr Pepper out of a plastic Batman cup and eating a quesadilla in his France national football/soccer team hat that has a rooster on it. *insert cocky jokes here***

**A/N-This chapter is shorter because the next one is the first task. This chap is more Harry-Hermione relationship-centric. It is their story after all ;-)**

* * *

Ron Weasley was still in McGonagall's office. His parents had just spent the past three hours lecturing him. Ron tried to tone them out but it was hard to do. They kept going on about how he was throwing away his future and that they were disappointed in him and that he had already thrown away the best two friends he could have ever had. Ron didn't see how having two traitors around was a good thing. When he was tired of his mother going on about ruining his friendships he snapped, "She was supposed to be mine! Everyone knows we fight all the time like a married couple! It's sexual tension!"

Arthur decided to try a different tactic. "Ron when have your mother and I ever fought?"

Ron frowned, confused. Molly picked up her husband's train of thought, "We are well aware of the fights you've had with her. And we're also aware that you enjoy making her cry and bullying her. That isn't love Ronald. That is something far more negative. Dislike, hatred even." While Molly and Arthur hadn't known before, the twins and Ginny had both written home about them when they sent letters asking their children about Ron's behavior at school.

Arthur shook his head, "Ron, do you even like Hermione?"

"Harry shouldn't get her!"

"So you're jealous of Harry," Molly sighed. "Oh Ronald, that poor boy has no family. It's obvious that his aunt and uncle doesn't dress him well or care for him and you're jealous of him?"

"He's rich and gets all the best stuff!"

Arthur looked at his son. "Harry is rich because his parents are dead. Now I'm done with this Harry Potter envy you seem to have. You're coming home now. If you finish all of your homework I'll consider letting you return to Hogwarts," he used the fireplace to floo-call the headmaster and tell him his decision. Ron was rather pleased. He wouldn't have to see blasted Potter and his girlfriend and he'd get all of his parents' attention. And no more classes? That was just the icing on the cake. Mmm, cake. Maybe he'd whine to get his mum to bake him a welcome home cake.

* * *

Harry and Hermione went to a few more shops after lunch, ending with a trip to Honeydukes to get some candy before they went back up to the castle with everyone else. Dobby took their clothes to clean before he'd place them in their new trunks. Harry had insisted on getting them both special trunks that were easier to organize and that could shrink. Sirius had sent Remus to Gringotts on his behalf and took out the money to buy the two trunks for the teens and then sent them to Hogwarts. Hermione loved the organization with the different compartments and levels. They decided to leave their school trunks at the end of their beds and their new trunks Dobby wore around his neck.

After some begging on the elf's part Hermione and Harry had agreed that Dobby should bond with Harry. For Dobby it was a dream come true but he took his duties very seriously. Since the new trunks would hold all of their new clothes Dobby was happy to guard them for his master and mistress during the day and leave them in the Room of Requirement each night.

Hermione smiled as she looked into her bag to see the odd colored socks they'd bought Dobby. He'd love the Christmas presents they got him. "Today was fun," Harry said.

"I think so too," she squeezed the hand she was holding and he pulled her to him so he could wrap his arm around her waist. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Today is all about you and me," Harry said, "nothing else."

"Sounds good to me," she placed her head on his shoulder, "Ron's going to be jealous of your new clothes."

"Ron is always jealous of me. Lately I've been wondering why he even became my friend. I think he just thought I'd give him free stuff. He's never given me a Christmas or birthday present. His parents have but he never has."

"That doesn't surprise me," she said. "I never get anything from him either."

* * *

They entered the school with Harry feeling content. Since ending his friendship with Ron the year had dramatically improved. Still, Ron was being a rather massive pain in the arse with his constant insults and efforts to bait them. When Harry entered his dorm it was to see that Ron's bed was empty. His trunk was gone and all of his stuff had vanished. Harry returned to the common room, "Ron's stuff is gone."

"Correct Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Mr. Weasley's parents have decided to withdraw him from Hogwarts until such time as he showcases a proper change in attitude and an improvement in his grades."

"I don't ever see that happening," Harry muttered under his breath.

"If he doesn't even pass his O.W.L.s his wand will be snapped," Hermione said. "That's good motivation."

"Yeah but this is Ron," Harry said. "He's more likely to dig his heels in and only realize too late that he's screwed. And then it'll _still_ be someone else's fault."

"I think Harry's right," Ginny said. "That's definitely Ron."

Hermione nodded in agreement with her mate before shifting to sit on his lap, "It'll be easier to eat at mealtimes." Laughter followed that observation.

* * *

That evening Harry insisted on Hermione modeling his choices. Hermione wished for a changing screen and finally looked at Harry's choices. They weren't bad. A few choices surprised her; particularly the thong, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Harry had looked hopeful when she said she'd go try them on and she wouldn't want to disappoint him. Hermione slid into a black lace bra and panty set and exited the screen, "What do you think Harry?"

Harry didn't have to answer. His mouth had dropped open and his pants looked to be incredibly tight all of a sudden. "You are so beautiful," Harry whispered.

She walked over and kissed him, "Thank you Harry. You have good taste."

"I'm glad you like them," he said before watching her walk back behind the screen, "I think asking you to model them has inadvertently turned into a torture session."

"Well I won't make you suffer too long," she promised, sliding out of the underwear and putting them back in her trunk. She slid into the thong and exited the screen.

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Her exiting topless could have had something to do with that but when she turned around she actually heard him growl. She smiled and turned back to find him directly behind her. "Hermione you're the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"I'm about to be the most beautiful woman on top of you," she said, feeling the familiar pull of lust that she often felt with him when they were alone. Harry took that as permission to kiss her and they made their way toward the bed as her hands easily removed his clothes.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat on his bed in the Burrow. His mother had taken down all of his posters and all of his comic books and toys had been removed. In their place was all of his schoolwork and textbooks. There had been no cake. The Burrow was a warm home but at present Ron felt alone. His parents had jumped down his throat when they'd heard him mumbling about getting revenge on Potter. His mind begrudgingly went to what his parents had said. His father had told him that a date was only if the two people involved knew it was a date and one person asked the other person out. And then there was his parents' words about relationships.

Ron could let the whole thing with Hermione go. After all while she might be a hot Veela she was still…_Hermione_. She was a bookworm and a know-it-all and a nag. But he was still angry with Potter. Potter who had it all. Selfish bastard that he was.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Worn out?"

His eyes opened to see his lover offering him a cheeky smile. Harry grinned, "I'm always up for another round with you."

"I'm glad to hear that," she kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he pulled her into a hug, "I'm sure that our friends will do well at the first task but I'm so glad I don't have to compete." She nodded her head in agreement. Harry fighting a dragon did not appeal to her. "Think Malfoy will survive?"

"Part of me hopes he doesn't," Hermione admitted. "Watching someone die would be horrible of course…"

"But he is a git who is constantly trying to hurt you."

"Yes," she nodded before gently kissing his neck. "I don't think I'd ever admit that to anyone but you Harry."

"Part of what's so brilliant about you," Harry said. "I'm glad I'm taking Ancient Runes with you now. If Trelawney predicted my death one more time…and worse Ron was getting this glint each time my death was predicted like he was plotting something."

"Ron? He's not one to plot unless it's about food."

"Still I don't trust him. I'm just glad we won't have to spend time with him anymore," Harry kissed her, "I don't look forward to being apart this summer."

"We don't have to be," Hermione shifted to look into his eyes, "you could stay with me."

Harry's eyes glazed over at the thought before another thought had them clearing, "Your father will kill me."

"Harry it's a biological urge. And anyway, it's not my father's business. You and I are together, we're safe, and that's all there is to it." Harry knew it wasn't that simple but he liked the fantasy. "How come your dormmates haven't noticed your absence?"

"I live with boys. They don't notice much."

She chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, "Would you want to spend the summer with me?"

"More than anything," Harry nodded. They kissed again and his hands traveled over her body.

"Harry…" She closed her eyes in pleasure. He smiled and turned them so that he was on top and she kissed him. The pull of the Veela could be strong, the urge to mate overwhelming. That was why she did her best to show Harry her feelings for him with the kisses, the caresses, the snuggling. The Veela urge was primal but she didn't let it win out in their encounters. According to Fleur the near-constant lust would vanish after a year or two. Harry certainly wasn't complaining about the frequency of their encounters or how aggressive she could become; he seemed to actually enjoy it when her aggressiveness was increased.

Hermione knew that she was lucky; Harry was incredibly understanding about the difficulties of being a Veela, the few that they'd discovered. And to his mind an intense sexual appetite filled by him wasn't a bad thing at all; nor was her generally aggressive nature which became even moreso at times.

* * *

After a very intense climax Hermione and Harry snuggled together, "Good night love," she whispered.

Harry sighed and pulled the blanket up to cover them better, "Good night beautiful."

"I never thought this would happen when I found out that I am a Veela. I'm so glad you're you, Harry. Otherwise I wouldn't be this happy."

"Funny, I was thinking the same. I was so scared about being your boyfriend; that I wouldn't be good enough for you, that I couldn't make you orgasm, that you wouldn't want me when you can have any man you want…but I guess I was most scared that you might not love me. That I really wasn't worthy of love just like the Dursleys have always said."

"Harry…"

He quickly continued before she could correct him, "But you've proven that I am worthy of love and I don't think I could love anyone more than I love you."

Hermione ran her hand over his chest. "I will punish those people."

"They're terrified of magic and were handed a magical child. They might have abused me but I don't think they had a choice in taking me in. I mean, they don't want me so why not put me in an orphanage?"

"Dumbledore forced them to take you in and keep you," Hermione realized. "Can I punish him?"

Harry chuckled, "Go right ahead my gorgeous girl."

"You're staying with me this summer no matter what Harry, understood?"

"What are we going to tell your parents?"

"The truth. I'm a Veela, blessed by a god. And as a Veela I have an increased sexual appetite. But I'm not getting pregnant until I'm in my thirties so they don't have to worry about any grandbabies happening too soon. Finally, you are my mate and I'm going nowhere without you."

That sounded pretty good to Harry. "Okay I like that. It's honest and pretty explanatory. Will your parents understand though?"

"That their 15 year-old daughter is classed as a magical creature and having regular sex with a 14 year-old boy? Probably not," she answered.

"I wouldn't call the sex regular," Harry pouted. She smiled.

"I meant the frequency not how adventurous we are," she elaborated. Harry perked up at that and kissed her. "But if they don't understand then we'll just figure something out okay?"

Harry nodded and shifted to snuggle her better. Hermione closed her eyes as he kissed her jaw, "Sounds great. Now we need sleep."

"Definitely," she yawned, "good night my love."

"Good night beautiful," he said, closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- The first task! Yay! This should be fun. More Hermione and Fleur friendship, Hermione transforming in Defense class, and Draco Malfoy vs the dragon. I think I can guess what almost everyone wants to see/read the most. There's an homage to Harry Potter and the Champion's Champion in how Draco takes on the dragon ;-)**

* * *

The day of the tournament arrived sooner than expected and Harry and Hermione made their way outside with the rest of the students. They climbed into the stands, sitting with Ginny and Cho on one side and the twins on the other. Cho was noticeably nervous and no one could calm her down. Hermione understood. If it was Harry she'd have been just as upset. Upon seeing the first dragon enter the stadium Harry gave a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could get past that thing.

Draco Malfoy stood in the champions' tent. The other three were nervous but he expected them to be. They were lesser beings, after all. His victory today would be one for the pureblood agenda. It would be glorious.

* * *

Moody, aka Crouch Jr., was still trying to work out how to get Potter into the third task. He knew the lad wouldn't help Malfoy out but he seemed to have a friendship with the other three champions. So long as one of them was in the maze he figured he could get Potter into it and to his master. At least, that was what he'd assured Voldemort. Truthfully Crouch wasn't certain it would work. Potter's Veela scared him. Still, Voldemort was not someone to confess uncertainty to; although his master had been in a much better mood since Potter had ceased being a horcrux he was still happy to cast the Cruciatus first and ask questions later. As he sat in thought his mind drifted back to seeing Hermione Granger's Veela powers first manifest in self-defense.

-Flashback-

Dumbledore had given him permission to cast the Imperius curse on the students. Even as a Death Eater that perplexed Crouch. Willingly subjecting students to Unforgivables? It was unconscionable. But then, he was Dumbledore. The old man could get away with anything. He could, in a way, understand casting the spells on spiders to show what they did. But to cast them on children? Even Death Eaters went straight for the killing curse. Well except Bellatrix but she was utterly insane.

Crouch cast the spells on each of the spiders and he ceased the Cruciatus when Granger called his attention to Neville. The boy looked ready to either faint, vomit, or some combination of the two. Actually from where Granger was standing with Potter as well it was obvious that they were what was keeping Longbottom upright. He ceased and pulled out some chocolate from his desk, breaking off a portion of the candy bar and handing it to Neville, "Here you are lad. Your parents were excellent aurors. Incredibly brave."

Neville just nodded mutely. Crouch then went into a lecture about each of the three Unforgivables before casting the Imperius curse on each of them. Potter broke the curse and that impressed Crouch. He moved his wand to Hermione and cast the spell. He knew she was a Veela, the whole school did at that point, but Veela were not common in Britain and it was unknown what would happen when he cast it on her.

The result was painful, pleasurable, and deadly. She had blasted out a potent dose of targeted allure that rendered him paralyzed. The complete paralysis Granger had had him under was shooting so much pleasure over his body it actually was hurting. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire as his body was overwhelmed. The rest of the class was at first unaffected before a few moans could be heard. Those with the weakest minds like Ron Weasley were responding to the leaking of the allure from her body even as she continued her assault of Moody/Crouch. Not even five seconds had passed as Hermione transformed into the harpy that was so feared and launched a fireball in an arching motion toward him. At the last second Crouch saw her hand freeze. The blackboard behind Crouch had been left a smoldering pile of ash. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione who transformed back easily and leaned into his touch even as Harry drew his wand and pointed it toward Moody/Crouch.

Crouch leaned against his desk, "And that is why Veela are often feared. Fifty points to Gryffindor Miss Granger."

"For what? The blasted mudblood creature nearly killed you!"

"That's right Mr. Malfoy," Crouch said, "she _nearly_ killed me. I was at her complete and utter mercy after inciting the Veela to protect itself and Miss Granger regained control enough to decimate the blackboard instead of me. Surely many of you saw the movements of her hand? She brought it to a stop before it was over me. That takes tremendous control and force of will. Thus the fifty points. Magical creatures and part-creatures have the best forms of defense against mind magic and she has just demonstrated why you never want to attack a Veela."

Upon the point awarding Harry lowered his wand and sat down with Hermione again. He looked rather proud of her. A feeling Crouch could understand. One thing was certain. He never wanted to piss off Hermione Granger again.

-End Flashback-

That day had been educational for Crouch. Harry hadn't been affected by the allure, meaning he was probably her true love or mate. Little was known about Veela but upon learning Granger was one he'd read a few rare books on the subject. He knew enough to know that if Voldemort drew his wand against either of the couple it would without a doubt be the last thing he did. The Veela would make sure of that and he was certain Granger wouldn't stop the fireball's course that time.

* * *

Ludo Bagman entered the tent, "Now then this first task is simple. You will get past a dragon and get the golden egg!"

Draco was too busy fantasizing about his victory stance and checking his hair to listen to Bagman. He vaguely heard, 'get the egg' but didn't even register it as he continued to work on his hair.

They drew from a bag with Fleur going first. Krum and Cedric both stopped the blonde fool from reaching in first with a mumbled 'ladies first'. In the end Cedric would go first, then Krum, then Fleur. Draco was going last. 'Why is it a dragon?' He thought, 'Oh because it's a dragon's egg. Of course. Probably some sort of obstacle course.' He vaguely recalled hearing that Potter and Granger were working on an obstacle course for the champions to practice on. 'Pathetic cheaters need a mudblood creature and a stupid fame-seeker to practice. Just wait until I show them.'

* * *

When Cedric came out Cho was squeezing the bench so hard that Ginny wasn't sure if she'd hurt herself or the bench if she squeezed any harder. Cedric transformed a rock into a dog and cast a spell to have it run the opposite direction that he did. As the dragon's attention turned to the dog Cedric sprinted to the egg. He grabbed it just as he heard a roar. He glanced up to see the dragon's firebreath coming at him. Hermione Granger's fireballs had been instantaneous. She cast with speed that had repeatedly singed his clothes until he got better and better at dodging them. That training swiftly kicked in as Cedric dived to the ground and twisted to see the fire blast miss him before the dragon's head began to move. Cedric sprang to his feet and ran out of the enclosure before that could happen. As soon as Cedric was out of harm's way and looked unharmed Cho visibly relaxed.

Next up was Krum. Over the past weeks Harry'd become close to the older boy. He was a good friend and seeing him face a dragon worried him. He held Hermione's hand and squeezed as Krum entered the enclosure. Krum's idea, and one he'd practiced with Harry, was to summon his broom and use his skills in the air to get past the dragon. Harry thought using a broom to get past a dragon seemed utterly insane but Krum was confident.

Krum's Firebolt flew into his hand and he was off like a shot. Krum soared vertically up before whizzing around the dragon's head, weaving up and down to avoid the fire blasts, and then suddenly diving straight down. It was a fantastic Wronski Feint as Krum picked up the egg with one hand and flew out of the arena not wasting any time. The stadium erupted in applause as the young man landed with his egg. He watched the scores being given. Full marks meant he tied with Cedric.

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione, "I still think it was crazy to do that."

"I agree," she nodded. "I hope Fleur does well."

The friendship of Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour had surprised and baffled everyone in Hogwarts at first. All save for Harry. It wasn't just their shared Veela-ness (Harry still wasn't sure how to phrase that), it was their similar interests. Both girls loved the beach, books, and disliked quidditch. They were both incredibly intelligent and neither was quick to make friends. They traded books to read and would sit and talk about them or about their lives in their respective countries and about being Veela. Fleur invited Hermione to visit France that summer and promised that with her own mother's help Hermione's parents would understand what being a Veela meant in no time.

Harry was elated they were so close. Hermione's only other real close female friend was Ginny and the youngest Weasley just didn't get Hermione. She liked her very much but Ginny's interests were a stark contrast to Hermione's. Harry was certain that at their wedding Fleur would be maid of honor. The two simply clicked in a way neither had experienced before. It was a friendship that would last a lifetime.

Hermione was very worried for her friend. She didn't want Fleur to get hurt competing against a dragon. Fleur meant almost as much to her as Harry did.

-Flashback-

Hermione was sitting with Fleur out by the Black Lake. Harry and Krum were off flying again. "So I'll change more?"

"Yes but not as noticeable as the initial changes," Fleur nodded, "and over the years you will age very, very slowly. Which my muzzer says is a very good thing," her English had improved greatly as they became close. "Do your parents know about you and 'Arry?"

"They know we're dating. I don't think telling them my libido is like a forest fire that can't be put out unless I'm with Harry is a great way to introduce him as my boyfriend. My daddy can be a bit overprotective. How did you cope?"

"Toys mostly," Fleur answered. "My mother also prepared me for it and taught me to meditate. Eet helped very much. Also I am a part-Veela. The desire ees not as strong for me as eet ees for you."

Hermione smiled, "I love being with Harry. It feels like we're so much closer since figuring out just how deep our love goes for each other."

"You two are very cute togezher," Fleur smiled, "how do you spend time togezher though?"

Hermione grinned, "We have a special room in the castle. It shifts to become our bedroom. We have our new clothes hidden too so no one can intrude."

"You suspect someone would?"

"Every summer Harry is sent back to the Dursleys, muggles who are afraid and frightened of magic. They made Harry live in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years. They never bought him clothes and only got him glasses when the school informed them Harry needed them." Hermione sighed, "Headmaster Dumbledore placed him there and forces him to go back every summer. He knows but does nothing to stop it. Harry and I have talked about it and decided we don't trust him." Fleur nodded in understanding. "Then at the announcement of the champions we saw it. He wasn't surprised the fourth slip of paper appeared but he was utterly shocked at the name on it. He thought it would be Harry's name."

"Zat ees not a good zhing," Fleur shook her head, "at least Apollo granted your request."

"I've thanked him many times since," Hermione smiled. "If it weren't for him my Harry…well he could have been hurt or worse."

"I do not think you should worry too much. You can control the harpy and no one could stand against ze 'arpy for long."

Hermione smiled at the thought of the Defense class where that had been shown. Hermione pre-Veela would have been horrified. That hadn't been the case when it had happened. Harry had been outraged that Moody had seemingly wanted what had happened to happen. Still, it had successfully shut up Malfoy. If anything every time he tried to say something about her he became the one mocked and teased; Hermione had asked him once if he wanted to know if fried ferret was a delicacy. The Weasley twins had heard this and immediately it was spread around the castle. Occasionally you could hear him being asked in classes or the hall if he would rather be charred or lightly broiled.

"Harry will be spending this summer with me," she gazed at Fleur, "would Harry be invited to France?"

"Of course. I would not want to separate you. My muzzer will make sure zat you 'ave connecting rooms."

Hermione smiled at that thought, "We talk about my love life all the time. Now we get to talk about yours." Fleur flushed in protest only for the two of them to get lost in a laughing fit. The blonde was single and the desire of almost every boy in school. She had to turn down boys every day. The proposals and flirting were varying degrees of hilarity.

-End Flashback-

Fleur was the first girl she met that she could just be herself with and let her guard down. Hermione leaned into Harry who slid an arm around her as Fleur entered the stadium. "She'll be fine Hermione. She's probably better off than the boys."

"Well of course she is," Hermione said, "but it's still a dragon Harry." Harry just rubbed her back.

Fleur entered the arena and noticed that the badges on the students had all changed to her name. She smiled. Hermione had made them and she was sure she'd spelled them all to do that. When the signal to begin went off Fleur immediately went into action, casting fireworks from her wand which served to distract the nesting mother. Unlike Cedric she moved slowly to avoid detection until she was close to the nest. She plucked the egg straight out and then cast a spell to send birds out of her wand. The birds circled the dragon's head and the dragon snatched them out of the air one at a time, giving Fleur a chance to escape.

Hermione was standing and cheering as her scored came out. Like the other two, she received full marks. "How do you think Malfoy will do?"

"Not sure," Harry said. "Dead or nearly dead I think."

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood in the tent, his wand drawn and at the ready. He'd heard the commentary but it wasn't descriptive enough for him to know what was to come. He had to prove his supremacy to the half-breeds and blood traitors. He'd show them all. Especially his parents.

-Earlier that day-

Draco was eating breakfast when his parents arrived. He looked up to see them entering the Great Hall, "Draco," Lucius Malfoy said, "Are you ready for your first task?"

"Of course I am. I'm superior to them. Krum is a blood-traitor and he has creature blood in him. Diggory comes from blood-traitors too. And then there's the Veela…"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, "Draco they are chosen competitors. You cannot discount their skills. The cup has clearly identified them as qualified champions."

"They aren't worthy of the title."

Lucius glanced at his wife who closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Draco, dear, you really must control your words."

"Why should I kowtow to them?" Lucius Malfoy was speechless at his son's words. And grateful that the boy was out of their hair for nine months of the year.

-End of earlier that day-

He heard his name announced and he exited the tent, strutting into the ring confidently to see the meanest looking Hungarian Horntail dragon ever. His eyes widened in terror. He had to get around THAT? Those others must have cheated! Still, he had to prove that he was superior.

Draco pulled out his wand and cast a stinging hex at the dragon's nose. That would work. Unfortunately Draco's aim was quite off and instead the stinging hex went into the dragon's eye. This served to royally piss off an already angry nesting mother dragon. An angry nesting mother dragon who was also of the most aggressive dragon species in the world. And she had one blonde human in her sights. She growled and blew fire onto the blonde to watch him run around the enclosure like a human match stick. She waited until he was in just the right spot and WHAM! the large spiked tail swung home with perfect timing and astonishing power and Draco Malfoy was sent flying out of the enclosure with a scream and into the Black Lake.

The entire stadium fell silent. Even Ludo Bagman had nothing to say. Harry zoomed in on his omnioculars and Hermione followed suit. They watched as Draco landed in the lake and then they suddenly saw him being held aloft by a very familiar tentacle. A tentacle they had often tossed fish and bread to. And it was swinging Malfoy around not unlike how they swung the gnomes at the Burrow around before launching them over the hedge. Ginny and Fred, sitting on Hermione and Harry's other sides respectively asked what was going on. Given the silence of the crowd Harry's voice was clearly heard by all, "The giant squid has him!" Suddenly Draco Malfoy was flying through the air again as the squid released him, though this time he landed directly in the nest. He slammed into the golden egg head first and the dragon roared and blasted fire onto him again.

With a nod from Ludo the dragon handlers put Draco out and set about trying to control the dragon. They struggled but calmed the dragon down after around five minutes and led it out of the area. Draco Malfoy was unconscious. This was without a doubt a good thing. Sticking out of his arse was one of the poisonous barbed spikes of the dragon's tail. It was easily two feet long and Madame Pomfrey would soon discover it was actually lodged in his rectum. With help from Severus Snape Draco was removed from the arena. Fred and George were already whispering to each other.

Upon seeing where the barb was, and the dent in the egg from Malfoy's head's impact, snickering was heard. And as is often the case in group settings the snickers grew to become laughs and as one person laughed another joined. And then another. And another. Draco Malfoy had just been hit like a ping pong ball by two massive creatures. He had a two foot long spike embedded in his arse. And the laughter just kept coming.

* * *

In the tent Snape magically disrobed Draco to see where the spike had entered. He and Pomfrey both winced when they saw it. "He'll need an antidote Severus," she said. "Right away."

"I will dispatch an elf to get it immediately."

"We should probably talk to his parents as well. Let them know the extent of the damage." The damage, all told, was a ruptured rectum and colon, poison, lungs full of water, burns to his head and all of the hair on his head burnt off including his eyebrows, a concussion, and a large goose egg from the impact with the golden dragon egg which was dented beyond repair.

* * *

Back in the stadium Draco's scores were revealed. Dumbledore sent up a '3', Maxime a '1', Crouch a '1', Bagman a '2', and Karkaroff a '-3'. Hermione snorted. Out of a possible 50 points Draco Malfoy had received 4. He would never live that down. She closed her eyes and leaned against Harry as she offered up another thank you to Apollo. He had made an excellent choice to replace Harry. "Let's go down and see our friends," she said to Harry, who nodded and stood before giving Fred his omnioculars to replay the last event and watch it up close. He and George were mumbling something about new action figures to create.

Cho followed them down to see the three unharmed champions. She immediately attached herself to Cedric and the other four moved away to give them privacy. "You two did great."

"What happened to Malfoy?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst into laughter as Hermione handed her omnioculars to Fleur who soon joined them in the laughter while passing them to Viktor.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in his bedroom. His mother had let him listen to the first task. It sounded amazing. Krum's skill, the hot Veela, and Draco Malfoy embarrassing himself. He really wished he was there. "If you finish your homework, Ron, your father and I will consider letting you return to Hogwarts. So long as you promise to leave Harry alone." Ron thought to himself for a long while before picking up his books. He had thought coming home would be fun. It wasn't. His mum was making him do all the chores and he hated it. And he was lonely. Even when no one was talking to him at Hogwarts he still had other people his own age around him. Ron decided doing his homework was a better option than staying at the Burrow with his mother. Often he'd wished he was an only child. Now he hated feeling like one.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- This is officially where I'm at. Have to write more. This is a time between the task and the ball. So many people could see what was coming after that first task...not that I'm surprised given the story that this is an homage to ;-) I hope my idea for the product lives up to your expectations. A couple of flashbacks in this chap and the next chapter will be Christmas and the ball so it might take some time for me to get it all out. I think that chapter will be pretty big. **

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa had spent very little time visiting their unconscious son before they had to go home to hide in their embarrassment. Draco Malfoy would spend the next week inside of the hospital wing lying on his front because he couldn't sit on his arse. Throughout that week George, Fred, Hermione, and Harry were at work on a new product. Or, three products. A giant squid action figure, a Hungarian horntail action figure, and a Draco Malfoy action figure which also turned into a hairless ferret. They also sold a small net and the squid and dragon would then play ping pong with Malfoy. The dragon would also breathe fire at him and then Malfoy would run around the table until the squid put him out with a blast of water. You could buy the entire set for one galleon and fifteen sickles and they sold out of them almost immediately.

It wasn't just that most people wanted the set. It was that _everyone_ wanted the set. Ginny began making a list of preorders with help from Colin and people were happy to pay in advance for the sets which they had Hedwig help deliver as well as Winky who Dobby had found drinking heavily during the first task. The little elf had then asked his master and mistress to please take Winky on too. Hermione understood that house elves needed to have a master and she reluctantly accepted it. Knowing it was a requirement didn't make it feel any less like slavery to her. Winky was her elf and happy to deliver the toys once they were made.

* * *

It was the day that Draco Malfoy was released from the hospital wing that McGonagall made an announcement, "Every time that the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been held there is a ball thrown over the Christmas holidays. It is called the Yule ball and there will be formal dancing. Lessons are of course offered. Only fourth years and above can attend however if you wish to ask a younger student that is acceptable. It is also the only way third years and lower can attend."

Once McGonagall released the class Harry looked at Hermione, "I don't know how to dance Hermione but will you go to the ball with me?"

She smiled, "Of course Harry," she gently kissed him, "I'll teach you."

Neville smiled at his friends. "I think I'll ask Ginny. No offense girls," he said to their classmates, "but this way she can attend."

"None taken Neville. It's a good idea," Parvati nodded. "Maybe I'll ask Colin Creevey so he can come too."

* * *

Draco was standing in his godfather/head of house's office, "What do you mean I have to still compete?! I was nearly killed!"

"Yet you're alive," Snape said. "You are required to attend the Yule Ball and to finish the tournament. Now, champions open the ball dancing with their dates. Do find someone. Embarrassing your parents is not the way to go in this Draco."

"I didn't know it was a dragon!"

"Did you even try to find out? Of course not. You did no training, no preparation. The other three did so and received perfect scores. I would hope you can learn from your mistakes." With that Snape excused him. Malfoy walked away slowly; it was how he had to walk since the task. Who was he going to ask to the dance?

* * *

Hermione and Fleur sat talking in the Room of Requirement on the beach Harry had first created for his lover's birthday, "So how many boys have asked you?"  
"Seven," Fleur admitted.

"And do you have a date?"  
Fleur gave her friend an appraising glance before answering, "I do have a date. 'Owever I do not wish him to be asked to duel so I will not be saying who he is."

"Not even to me?" Hermione pouted.

The blonde laughed, "Not even to you. You will find out ze night of ze Yule Ball."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the secrecy of her friend before asking, "Do you like him?"

"Since meeting him here I have come to appreciate him," she said carefully, "and he is a gentleman."

"That's not an answer to my question."

Fleur sighed. "Oui, I like him. It is hard to like someone when you are a Veela."

"Not if they are understanding. Being a Veela isn't a bad thing. We just attract more jerks."

"Oui that is true." Fleur settled back on the towel, "He will protect me from ze jerks. Not that I need ze protection."

"Neither do I but for boys it's an ego thing. They like to try and defend their girlfriends whether we need it or not."

"Fragile male egos," Fleur joked.

"Without a doubt," Hermione sighed, "they're such drama queens." The two girls dissolved into giggles at that.

* * *

Harry rubbed his forehead, frustrated. "What's wrong Harry?"

He looked up to see Neville looking at him concerned, "I have to get a Christmas present for Hermione."  
This confused Neville, "She loved her birthday present."

"Yeah but that was before…" Harry stopped. Only Fleur knew that the pair was sexually active. He changed course, "before our relationship became so serious. I don't want to blow it."

"You can't blow it. She loves you." Harry gave Neville a half-smile and the boy walked off. Harry sighed. Everyone just assumed that he and Hermione had a perfect relationship and that it was all so easy. Granted very few people knew about his past with the Dursleys but for Harry, being in a relationship with Hermione had terrified him. And at times it still did. Only Hermione knew it.

-Flashback-

Harry sat on their bed and sighed. "That's your self-deprecating sigh," Hermione said, sitting next to him and pulling him into her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I love you so much Hermione," Harry began, "and I am sure that this conversation is not starting well even based on my limited knowledge of relationships."

"Which is why you're worried about something," she kissed his jaw gently, "what is it?"

"Well Remus and Sirius sent me this book about relationships and it said that people who come from abusive families…"

"Harry I have two parents in the medical profession. I am well aware that studies indicate that people raised in abusive families often become abusive."

The look on his face was nothing but fear, "What if I hurt you?"

Hermione gently kissed him on the lips, "Harry Potter I can turn into a half-bird, half-woman harpy that shoots fireballs that can destroy solid objects. I am also the top witch in my year and quite able to fight off any attackers magically as well as physically. My parents sent me to self-defense classes when I was six."

Harry smiled at that and she rubbed his arm gently, "Harry you are nothing like those people. Those same studies also say that people from those homes can come out well-adjusted in spite of their upbringing. You are that group Harry. Despite those Dursleys and one headmaster I'm debating roasting, you have grown to be an amazing man. You're loving, compassionate, supportive, brave, thoughtful, always willing to offer a helping hand, and you've not let yourself be swept up in your fame or in your sorrow for what's happened to you and the ones you love."

When Harry smiled again there was a sincerity to it that had been missing the first time. She cupped his cheek, "Harry, just the fact that you're worried you might hurt me tells me the kind of man you are. I love you."

"I love you too Hermione," he said before returning the hug and resting his head on her shoulder as a few tears escaped.

"Harry, you have been a fantastic boyfriend. My birthday was amazing, the things you picked out for me in Hogsmeade were perfect, don't doubt yourself. When it comes to me you haven't failed me once and you seem to always do the right thing even when you're not sure."

"What if one day I don't do the right thing?"

"So long as you love me Harry you can't," she promised.

-End Flashback-

Harry grinned at that memory. He knew what to do now. He got up off of the couch and headed up to the owlery. He had a letter to write to two dentists.

* * *

It had not been a fun time for Draco Malfoy since the task. He still couldn't sit down and the hair-regrowth potions couldn't be taken until his burns healed. His burns were incredibly severe and his head was covered in purple paste and bandages. The school was full of people laughing at him. 'Ferret Mummy' and 'Roasted Rat' followed him through the halls. Jokes that he was dragon roasted and Granger would be happy to char him if he wanted to be more well-done got old quickly but everyone always laughed. The toys created by the Weasley twins and Potter and Granger were incredibly popular. Pretty much every student in the school had them and there was cheering and laughter as the squid and dragon played ping pong with him.

Now Draco Malfoy was dateless. No one wanted to go with him to the Yule Ball. Complaining to his father had gotten him nowhere. The girls all laughed at him, even Bulstrode. After the task Slytherin en masse bought the buttons and the toys from the four people making them. Distancing themselves from him seemed to be an agreement throughout the house. Even Crabbe and Goyle were keeping away from him. Draco really hated the way his life was going.

* * *

Fred was finishing up an order of the ping pong set when George came into their dorm, "We need to get Harry and Hermione something for Christmas. Without them we wouldn't be so successful. Our Canary Creams are finally ready to be sold thanks to their help creating and selling other products."

As he often did, Fred smile as his mind drifted to the memories of their help.

-Flashback-

Fred and George were working on their Canary Creams when Harry and Hermione entered the common room, "I think we could do it Harry. The spellwork is tricky but I'm good with charms."

"Brilliant. It'll be a great way to build unity among the schools and all of the students. Should we put on something insulting Malfoy?"

"The Hufflepuffs tried that already," she reminded him, "it was poor at best. They might as well have said 'Malfoy Stinks!' It would have worked just as well."

Harry could imagine Malfoy coming up with badges that said 'Potter Stinks' if Harry'd ended up in the tournament. "Yeah. How much should we sell them for?"

"Well I can't make them all and even with your help it'll be hard to fill the orders if they sell like I think they will."

The twins could no longer take not knowing what they were talking about, "Sell what?"

"Are you two planning a business?"

"Well sort of. Did you see those buttons some of the puffs were wearing at breakfast?"

"Yeah," George nodded.

"Harry thinks we should make some with all three champions names. You know, 'Support Cedric Diggory', 'Support Viktor Krum', 'Support Fleur Delacour'. We want to encourage an air of goodwill as regards this tournament. I could charm some buttons to do it but it's a ton of work."

"We can help!"

"We can share the money we make."

"I don't need the money guys," Harry began.

"Nonsense it's your idea and Hermione's surely got the spell. We'll go in with you guys."

Harry looked at Hermione as the two had a silent conversation. It fascinated most people or freaked them out a bit. Not Fred and George. They had long communicated with just a look. "Okay we'll do it."

The twins quickly made room at the table for their friends to sit and Hermione drew her idea on a sheet of parchment with a pencil she kept in her bag. The twins added in some ideas; Cedric would be in yellow, Krum in red, and Fleur in light blue to further distinguish them. Hermione decided to spell them so that at the tournament when it was time for that champion to go all the names would be static and shift only when it was someone else's turn. So long as she had a button that could control the others they would be fine.

-End Flashback-

"Those badges were brilliant."

"Yeah but I think the action figures are easily the best things we've created so far."

"Right so what do we get them for Christmas?"

"Something special that is just for them," George answered. "Not that I know what that is but I think that's what we should work on."

"Agreed," Fred nodded, putting the figures in a box and onto the pile of boxes to be delivered.

* * *

Emma Granger was surprised to see a snowy owl sitting on her counter, "You're that owl that comes when Hermione writes to Harry aren't you? I think Hermione calls you Hedwig."

Hedwig offered her leg out and Emma took the letter off and unfurled it to read:

_Dr. Granger,_

_ Hello. I'm Harry Potter. I asked my owl Hedwig to deliver this to you. See, I want to get Hermione a perfect gift for Christmas and I was thinking of getting her some jewelry since we're attending a ball and she graciously accepted my invitation. I was hoping that you might have a jewelry catalog or something that I could look at and order from. I have friends who can get through the muggle world as easily as the magical and they can make my order and pick it up for me. _

_ I don't know how much Hermione has told you about our time together but I love your daughter more than I ever thought I would and I feel so lucky to have her in my life. She says she's the lucky one but I assure you, I am. I'm thinking about buying her a necklace. Maybe you could get matching earrings for her? I want her to shine at the ball like the beautiful young woman she is. _

_ Hermione says she wants me to spend the summer with your family. I'd be quite delighted. Anyplace that isn't the cupboard under the stairs at my aunt and uncle's house is great to my mind._

_ And I promise I'll be a gentleman at the ball. I have a friend who takes pictures and he can make them muggle or magical. I'll be sure you and Hermione's father get a couple._

_ Thank you for any help you can offer. I don't want to screw up my first real Christmas with my girlfriend._

_ Harry James Potter_

Emma had a smile for most of the letter until she got to Hermione's desire for the lad to stay the summer. She knew her husband wouldn't go for that. Then he mentioned living in a cupboard under the stairs and Emma understood why Hermione was so protective of Harry. She'd often wondered why the boy didn't visit and why his clothes were so big. Now she knew the answer. Still, this might encourage Dan to calm down about his daughter's boyfriend. Harry they knew of from Hermione's letters and if there was one thing that riled Dan up more than anything it was child abuse. She'd just have to wait until Dan came home from the footy game he'd gone to watch.

* * *

Harry hoped that the Grangers would help him. He'd do anything to soften their opinion of him before finding out about the Veela thing and sleeping together every night destroyed their opinions of him, their daughter, and quite possibly the magical world as well. He really hoped Fleur's mother could break the news gently and to explain it as more than two horny teenagers.

Hermione was waiting for him in the Great Hall. He kissed her, "I had to send a letter."

"To who?"

"Can't tell you or it will ruin your Christmas present," Harry said, winking.

"Ginny got a letter from home today. Apparently Ron is returning." Harry groaned and frowned. "That's my opinion. Apparently he's really upset he missed seeing Malfoy embarrass himself and missing Krum on a broom."

"And drooling over you and Fleur," Harry added.

She rolled her eyes, "Regardless, he's done his homework and the Weasleys have agreed to let him come back."

"I'm sure Ron can't wait to see you two at the ball," Neville agreed. "Probably ask you."

"Silly me hoping he'll come back a better person," Hermione sighed, "if only to leave me alone."

"If not then you can serve up some barbecued weasel to go along with the dragon roasted ferret," Harry grinned.

* * *

Classes ended one week before Christmas. A Hogsmeade visit was scheduled and Hermione was glad. Mrs. Weasley had picked out green dress robes for Harry. He'd returned them along with Hermione's dress robes. He knew Mrs. Weasley meant well buying his robes but he wanted his robes to match his girlfriend's dress so he had returned the green robes and Hermione's since hers would no longer fit her given her body's changes. The money had been put in his vault for both and he'd written to Gringotts to ask that the money be sent to him.

He handed Hermione the pouch they'd sent, "I'm not picking out my own robes."

"Smart man," she kissed his cheek. "Ready for our day in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes but who is helping you pick out your dress robes?"

"Fleur," she smiled. Harry chuckled. He should have seen that coming. "I intend to make your jaw drop when you see it."

"I look forward to it," he kissed her sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9- Christmas, Part 1

**A/N- So I'm just writing along and I glance down at the page count in Microsoft Word to read "Page 50 of 50". I started this chapter on page 42. Consider this chapter to be Christmas, Part 1. Cause part 2 will come to cover the ball itself. I have to say, I like how many people commented on Harry's sneakiness by telling the Grangers about his abuse as he did. I often sneak things into the story without mentioning it to see if you all can see what I did :D Hopefully this tides you over as I write chapter 10- Christmas Part 2. **

**Let's see anything else to say...oh if anyone wants to see a close Hermione and Fleur friendship I recommend "A Boon for Bill" by canoncansodoff. A large number of reviews have been people who say they haven't seen a Hermione/Fleur friendship before and that story is not only hilarious and Harmonious but also has a close Hermione/Fleur friendship. I got my idea for the depilatory charm from that story, actually.**

* * *

Harry Potter woke on Christmas morning in the arms of his lover. He smiled and turned to pull her into his arms and gaze at her. Hermione looked so peaceful. Some more of her features had changed. They were subtle changes that most wouldn't notice. She was a little taller and though Harry knew she had been working out with Fleur there was no tone to her body. Her skin was so soft Harry could just nuzzle her all day and her skin was perfect; no blemishes. There was a confidence to Hermione that he loved seeing grow. It had all started when they'd told other people. They had agreed to not go into detail about the sex drive. They would tell everyone the same things the Weasleys knew. And they did. To surprising results.

-Flashback-

They first decided to tell their dormmates. Harry sat with his arms around his lover as she explained that she was a Veela. Knowing how the girls were Harry was worried. "So that's what happened to your hair! Your hair has looked amazing lately," Lavender said.

"And we thought you got Harry to shrink your teeth! Though granted we were unsure about your tits," Parvati said, tilting her head thoughtfully.

Harry's eyes widened. Hermione just shook her head and kissed his cheek, "We're girls Harry. We've seen each other nearly nude a few times."

The look on Harry's face caused the girls to all laugh. Neville patted Harry's shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry Harry. No one else understands girls either."

"Hermione how come Seamus and I aren't drooling like idiots like we were at the Cup?" Dean asked.

"Well that was a large number of Veela in an enclosed magical space. They were all blasting their allure too. I'm pretty good at controlling it. The Veela who I talked to said that you don't know until you're fifteen and your powers unleash but I can control it. Unfortunately if I do blast it accidentally, or even just let it leak a smidgen, Harry can't tell."

"Why not?" Seamus asked.

"True love," Lavender said with a dreamy look on her face, "oh that's so sweet! We always knew you and Harry would be a couple but that it's true love…"

Lavender let out a squeal that had Parvati and Hermione snickering while Harry explained, "I'm immune to the Veela allure. Whether Hermione casts it or another Veela does. Our love renders it null."

Neville smiled, "That is pretty romantic."

"It works on anyone who has true love. At the cup Arthur Weasley and the Bulgarian minister were both immune too," Hermione said. "Though Lucius Malfoy and the Minister made fools of themselves." Harry chuckled at the memory. The others laughed at their imaginations of the two's antics.

-End Flashback-

Hermione shifted and burrowed into his chest. His hands gently rubbed her back. From telling their friends they'd then told the rest of Gryffindor. Again there was no problem. Next they decided to tell the rest of the school. Admittedly, a few people were hostile. Most of them were Slytherins. None of them were dumb enough to verbally or physically attack Hermione save Malfoy, though.

Hermione moved again and Harry glanced down to see her gazing up at him, "Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning," he leaned down to kiss her, "Happy Christmas my love."

"Happy Christmas Harry," she sat up and looked at the foot of their bed, "Dobby and Winky must have left our presents in front of our separate beds."

"Well we don't want to draw attention to our absences there," he got out of bed to find their pajamas and put his on after tossing hers onto the bed, "I'll see you in a half hour or so?"

She nodded and after one last kiss Dobby took Harry back to his dorm room with Winky taking Hermione back to hers.

* * *

At the foot of his bed was quite the collection of presents. Harry was just about to open his first present when Dobby appeared, "Harry Potter sir is so generous! Dobby is loving his socks!"

"I'm glad you like them Dobby," Harry smiled.

"Dobby wants to give Harry Potter sir his present too. Dobby made them," he handed Harry a small package. Harry opened it to reveal two different colored socks. A red sock with broomsticks and a green sock with golden snitches. "Wow Dobby. These are great," he smiled at the elf who was bouncing with joy, "I should open my presents now. I want to be able to see Hermione soon."

"Dobby must go help prepare dinner," he said before bowing and vanishing. Harry smirked and put the socks aside. He opened up his present from Hagrid to reveal a wide assortment of candy. From Remus he received a pair of sunglasses. Sirius sent him a pocket knife with attachments to open any lock and undo any knot. From Winky he got a new winter hat that she'd obviously made herself. A Gryffindor lion was on it. Harry was surprised to find a present from the Grangers. He opened it to reveal a set of James Bond books and a letter:

_Harry,_

_ We hope that you enjoy these books. Dan is a huge James Bond fan and Hermione and I would probably consider the books and movies to be guilty pleasures. Now don't you tell her I said that! She thinks she's crafty about hiding that from us._

_ Dan and I look forward to getting to know you this summer. We have heard much of you from Hermione's letters home; you've long featured them. Dan would love for an explanation of quidditch. Hermione's letters detail your games but primarily your performances in them._

_ Have a good Christmas Harry and I hope you and Hermione have a lovely night at the ball._

_ Dr. Emma Granger_

Harry smiled at the letter. He remembered Dudley watching some James Bond films but he'd never been allowed to watch them. Operation Don't Get Killed By An Angry Dad seemed to be off to a good start. He was opening a gift from Viktor when Ron suddenly sat up loudly, "Presents!"

Harry rolled his eyes and resumed opening the box to reveal a full set of seeker armor. He smiled. From Fleur he received a speedo that had him blushing, especially when he read the note:

_Why should you be the only one to have a nice view on the beach? Hermione will certainly approve._

Neville looked over at Harry, "What's up?"

"I think Fleur gave Hermione a second present," Harry said, the blush deepening. He showed the Neville the speedo and the other boy chuckled.

After reading the note Neville smiled, "Well she has a point Harry."

"Don't I know it. And I'm sure I'll be expected to wear it since I'm sure she'll tell Hermione about it." Neville grinned at his friend's obvious discomfort. Harry picked up Hermione's gift to him and opened it to reveal two tickets to a quidditch match in France that summer. A letter in Hermione's neat script fell out and he read:

_Harry,_

_ I know how important family is to you and while you're worried about how my parents might react (or probably will react) to our intimacy I want you to remember that they're not just my family. They're yours too. If there is one thing my father has always wanted it's a son. My parents probably won't see it right away but through you they have the son they always wanted. And, in fifteen years, we can see about giving them a grandson._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

A grandson. Their son. Harry felt his body warm at the thought that Hermione wanted to give him the family he'd always desired. Harry suddenly blinked and shook his head. Hermione wasn't **giving** him the family he'd always desired. She **was** the family he'd always desired.

He looked back into the box to find another letter:

_Harry,_

_ I'm sorry this box is empty however what I want to give you would have become inoperable inside of Hogwarts. Your Christmas present from me is a Nintendo Game Boy. I think I can create runes to make it run on magic but I can't do that here. When we get out of Hogwarts for the summer we'll go get the Game Boy and a couple games for you to play. I hope you can accept a belated Christmas gift._

_ Love you!_

_ Hermione_

Harry grinned and made a pile on his bed of things to go in the trunk Dobby wore around his neck. The books from the Grangers, Hermione's letters and the tickets, the speedo, and the sunglasses all went into the pile before he noticed that Dobby had laid out his clothes for the day. "Dobby you are the best elf ever," Harry whispered, grabbing his stuff and going to take a shower.

* * *

Hermione looked at the collection of presents. There were quite a few. She hoped Harry liked his gifts, or the promise of them. She smiled at the present from Hagrid. It was a brand new hippogriff quill and some cat treats for Crookshanks. Sirius had sent her a book of fairy tales that wizarding children all had read to them in their youth, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Remus sent her a book about Alchemy, and her parents sent her some muggle books. There was also a small box in among the books from her parents and she opened it to reveal some lovely diamond earrings and a small note:

_Have fun tonight. Your Harry is quite special._

_ Love, Mum and Dad_

She smiled and gently set them aside to look at the other presents. Viktor had sent her a bottle of perfume his mother recommended that would prevent any subtle releases of allure and Fleur had sent her bikini bottoms. "Of course there's no top. Thank you for making my decisions for me Fleur," Hermione shook her head, a smile on her lips. Harry's eyes would probably fall out of his head if past experience was any indication. Her last present was from Harry. She opened the package carefully to reveal a very beautiful white gold diamond teardrop necklace, "Harry…" Then she had a thought. She picked up the box with the diamond earrings to see that they were also teardrops and white gold. "You wrote to my parents. Oh Harry. You are getting quite the Christmas snog."

Winky popped in, "Happy Christmas Miss Hermione. Winky is wanting to gives you your present now."

"That's great Winky. I want to give you your present too," Hermione pulled a package out from under her bed, "I know how you feel about clothes but I thought you might like some new dresses so I bought you some fabric to make your own."

Winky happily unwrapped the material, "Can I use it to make Dobby something too?"

"Use it however you want."

Winky beamed and handed Hermione two packages, "Dobby is getting you a gift too." Hermione unwrapped Dobby's to reveal a scarf of many colors. She smiled. Dobby loved colors; the more they didn't go together the more he loved them. Winky's present was a pair of winter gloves that had lions on the back of them.

"I love them Winky. Thank you. And thank Dobby for me."

Winky nodded her head eagerly, "Winky is going to help in kitchens. Winky has much work to do for tonight."

The elf popped out and Hermione smiled. The elves were both happier than ever being part of their family. She got her towel and robe and headed to the shower. She had a boyfriend to thank.

* * *

Harry and Hermione entered the common room at the same time, Hermione kissing him for his gift, "You wrote to my parents."

"Yeah," he admitted, "I needed help with getting the present. The Marauders are good for a few things; picking out jewelry isn't one. There is a reason they're both single and it's not that they're gay."

Hermione smirked and hugged him, "Fleur sent me a swimsuit for the beach."

"Yeah I got one too," he admitted, "do I have to wear it?"

"Yes you do," she kissed him again, "you'll love mine. Fleur seems to have forgotten to send me the top."

Harry was mollified (and slightly aroused) by that. He gazed at her for a moment before saying, "I look forward to the Game Boy but the greatest present was you telling me we'd give your parents a grandson one day."

She smiled, "You had to have suspected we would have children one day Harry."

"Well hoped yes but I didn't want to take anything for granted or get my hopes up. I'm used to having dreams dashed," he admitted.

"Oh Harry," she pulled him into a full hug and Harry sighed into Hermione's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Ugh way to ruin my appetite," they heard. Harry didn't pull away. Ron had returned but in the past week since his return he had shown that he hadn't changed.

-Flashback-

Ron Weasley entered Gryffindor tower to receive no 'welcome back' or 'missed you mate'. His eyes landed on Hermione, who was talking to Lavender and Parvati about the Yule Ball, and he walked over, "Hey Herms. You can be my date to the Yule Ball."

It was Parvati's hand on Hermione's that stopped the Veela from drawing her wand. Her words were sharp, "I have a date, Ronald Weasley. Harry is my boyfriend and my date for the evening."

Ron's face reddened, "Fine! Be with that fame-hungry bastard!" He stormed up the stairs to the boys' room and only once he was gone did Parvati let go of Hermione's hand.

"I'm amazed you didn't roast him."

"Ever since Moody brought out the harpy I've been working on controlling it. Mira, the Veela who told me about my powers, has offered advice in her letters and I've been practicing with Fleur and Harry."

-2 Days Later-

Fleur Delacour was talking to Hermione about getting ready for the ball together when Ron Weasley entered the Great Hall and saw the two Veela together. He straightened his robes and sauntered over to them in what he thought was a macho style. "Hey Veela! You…" Ron tripped over his robes and fell flat on his face. Snickers were heard from those who'd witnessed it and he grumbled before finding a place to sit and eat.

-End Flashback-

After that every time that Ron tried to talk to the two Veela and seemingly ask them to the ball the strangest things seemed to happen to him. Trying to lean against the wall as he asked them had him falling into three suits of armor. Another time he seemingly became unable to speak and merely got out, "You…go…ball…me." Perhaps one of many people's favorite attempts was when Fleur and Hermione were already angry and just let loose some allure targeted at Ron. He'd humped a pillar near the great hall. And, not unlike his encounter in the Defense classroom with the Imperius curse, he'd continued it long after they'd ceased the allure. That led to more laughter and teasing.

"Ignore him," Hermione said, kissing Harry gently, "you have a girlfriend to take to breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke to a letter from his parents informing him that his mother was pregnant and he would have a little brother. Draco had blown up the letter with his wand. He had forgiven his parents for not sticking around after the task. In the pureblood world he came from if you embarrassed your family you were out. It was that simple. He had embarrassed his parents and should expect no comfort from them.

But his parents having a baby? He was the heir to the Malfoy and Black fortunes! How dare they take his inheritance from him! A still seething Draco's mood was only slightly mollified by the knowledge that he at least had a date for the night. Weasley had found no one to go with him. Although, unknown to Draco, Lucius had offered up 1200 galleons to Adrian Greengrass to get his youngest daughter Astoria to attend with Draco.

He gathered his things and went to take a shower. He really wasn't looking forward to the ball although seeing Weasley potentially humiliate himself might be worthwhile.

* * *

Hermione and Fleur went to the Room of Requirement three hours before the ball. Harry asked why it took so long and Hermione said their dresses were complicated. Harry had no clue what that meant and a look at the other boys said that they didn't understand it either. About an hour before the ball he went up to the room to find that the door appeared for him and he entered to take a shower and change into his robes.

Fleur zipped up Hermione's dress, "'Arry will love it."

Hermione's gown was silver and showcased her legs (Harry's favorite view) and her cleavage. She gazed at the mirror, "I think so too. I think he'll like how we did my hair too; he always prefers it down anyway."

The brunette helped the blonde into her dress robes before they heard a knock, "Hermione? How do you tie a bowtie?"

"Go to your lover," Fleur smiled. "I will be out shortly."

"You sure?"

"Oui. Go."

Hermione exited the changing room the room had created to see Harry's eyes widen and his jaw drop. "Now this looks like I used my allure," she teased.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin and moved to her and kissed her, "You look amazing Hermione. I'll be the envy of every guy there."

She took his bowtie from him, "Harry you tie a tie every day."

"But not a bowtie," he pouted. She rolled her eyes and quickly tied his tie for him before straightening it, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry," she pulled him to her for a kiss, "I like the white dress shirt and black pants and silver accents. You look very handsome."

"Hopefully I measure up to my girlfriend," he smiled.

* * *

When Fleur exited the changing room they exited and walked down the hall to find Viktor Krum waiting. "You should recognize my date," Fleur said to Hermione, winking as she moved to Viktor's arm.

"I should have seen that coming," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"That makes two of us," he responded. "I didn't know who Viktor was taking either. He said he wanted to spare her the angry fangirls."

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a laugh, "Fleur wanted to protect her date from being dueled."

"Sneaky friends we have," Harry smirked.

"Yes we do." She kissed his cheek, "Today has been an amazing day."

"Hopefully Ron behaves himself."

"Famous last words Harry," she shook her head, "he hasn't thus far. He doesn't take no for an answer."

"Still it's better for him you use your allure rather than your wand," Harry said.

"Without a doubt."

"Draco has gone quiet."

"I think he was properly shamed in the first task. Maybe he'll learn a lesson." Harry gave her a knowing look. "Well he might Harry. It's possible."

"I doubt his bigotry will shift but I guess he could maybe learn that he actually has to study."

Hermione smirked at the sarcasm in Harry's voice. She didn't think Malfoy would change either; he was, after all, still Malfoy. "We should stop by the Tower. I want to see Ginny's dress and the twins. They said they had some present for us but I haven't seen them all day."

"Me either," Harry said. "Alright then milady, on to Gryffindor Tower!"

* * *

The pair said goodbye to Fleur and Viktor and walked up to Gryffindor Tower. During their walk Harry saw the slit in Hermione's dress which showcased her leg and he smiled, "I like that."

"I thought you might," she kissed his cheek, "so what did my parents get you?"

"James Bond books," he answered. "How did you know?"

"They got the presents to the school this year through Winky, who told me that they'd bought you a present too."

"Ahh," Harry nodded in understanding.

The Fat Lady smiled at them, "Oh you look lovely dears! Have a lovely time tonight."

"Thank you," Hermione said as the portrait swung open.

The Gryffindor common room was in quite the state as Ginny had her wand pointed at Ron who looked to be the victim of her infamous bat bogey hex. "Uh, what happened?"

"Ronald yelled at poor Neville and proceeded to punch him when he learned that Neville asked me to the ball."

Hermione pulled her wand from an invisible leg holster (a gift from Fleur), and went over to heal a bruised and bloody Neville as Ginny, Parvati, Colin, Dean, Lavender, and Seamus told the story to Harry.

-Flashback-

Since returning to Hogwarts Ron spent little time with his family. They were friends with Harry still and thus traitors. Ron frequently spoke loudly about this in the boys' dorm, which was also full of traitors. Ron had spent his Christmas grumbling about Harry's present from Viktor Krum and that he was snogging a Veela. Ever since learning Hermione was a Veela Ron had begun to cease using her first name. She was mostly referred to as 'the Veela' and when referring to her if she was with Fleur he would call her 'Granger'. That irritated all of their house mates but Ron was oblivious.

Given his refusal to talk to his family he had only on Christmas day learned that Neville was taking Ginny to the ball; his response was to try to pulverize Neville's face. Dean and Seamus had managed to pull Ron off of Neville after some struggle and then Ginny had descended, yelling at her brother and hexing him with various curses before topping it off with the bat bogey hex.

-End Flashback-

"And that's when you and Hermione entered," Dean finished.

"Hermione your dress is gorgeous!" Lavender and Parvati exclaimed. Harry snickered. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Hermione was a Veela, they were a couple, but for the gossip girls Hermione was still the same bookworm in their dorm who had only recently begun to dress in a fashionable way. He certainly wasn't complaining. This was his first year just being 'Harry' and he quite enjoyed it.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement of her roommates as she fixed Neville's broken nose. Once she'd finished with that she cast spells to clean Neville's robes, "Thanks Hermione," Neville said.

"You're welcome Neville," she patted his arm, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Dunno why he's upset with me if his sister is a traitor he's not talking to."

"Neville I don't think Ron knows why he does half the things he does," she straightened his bowtie for him before moving to Harry for an explanation of what happened.

McGonagall appeared, "What is going on in here? The portraits reported a fight had occurred."

Again the six who had told Harry the story told McGonagall, "Mr. Weasley you will remain in Gryffindor tower for the evening. Since you can't behave yourself I find it to be an adequate punishment."

Hermione looked at her lover, "Harry you might want to cast wards on your trunk then."

Harry nodded and kissed her before heading upstairs to his dorm, Neville, Dean, and Seamus hurrying up after them. "What do you mean Miss Granger?"

"Professor, Ron has already shown he has no respect for our relationship. Harry has valuables in his trunk that he should probably protect, not to mention some candy that Hagrid sent him for Christmas. Neither Harry nor I trust Ronald. Harry knows how to cast anti-theft charms and I was merely reminding him that he should do so. I'm sure he'll help his dormmates do the same. Harry has two family heirlooms in his trunk. If Ron did anything to them nothing in this castle could stop my Harry from taking Ron out." In all honesty Dobby wore Harry's heirlooms around his neck as he carried the other trunk, having relinquished Hermione's new trunk to Winky once Hermione took her as her elf. Hermione's words had been to remind the other boys too. She knew Dean's mum sent him care packages and Seamus' mother did as well. Harry could cast the spells on the trunks for the boys if they asked for it.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had been about to go down to the Great Hall when his deputy had informed him that Ronald had been beating up Neville Longbottom. Hermione Granger had healed him which served to lower the old wizard's blood pressure somewhat. At the beginning of the year Albus had hoped Harry would accept Ron back as a friend. But then something miraculous had happened. The device Albus used to keep track of Harry's scar had exploded. He was aware that Harry and Hermione were a couple. Could love have forced out the horcrux? Dumbledore wasn't sure. Perhaps it had to do with Hermione being a Veela. But regardless, the horcrux was gone. That much Albus was sure of. And he'd noticed the changes. Harry laughed and joked more, he wasn't shy about kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, the lips, or holding her hand. Harry had become friendlier with other students and his grades, as well as his magical abilities, had improved across the board. His class participation was also on the up and even Severus had admitted to some talent within young Potter.

The thought that the horcrux might have been holding Harry back was a thought that haunted Albus. Had his refusal to remove it, or to work out how to remove it, meant that Harry had suffered? He knew the Dursleys was not the best place for young Harry to live. He would have to write the Grangers and Sirius Black and he planned to apologize to Harry once the winter holidays were over. Maybe they would forgive him; maybe not. He really couldn't blame them.

Ron Weasley seemed to be going down a dangerous path. He was obstinate, he didn't control his temper, and he was failing out of Hogwarts. According to his professors Ron's homework that had been turned in was still troll worthy. Albus was no longer sure if it was because Ron didn't understand the homework or if he just wasn't trying. He wasn't sure which was worse, either.

The aging headmaster got down on his knees to floo the Burrow. There was one option left that wasn't expulsion. Hopefully it worked.


	10. Chapter 10- Christmas, Part 2

**A/N- Congratulations to WishIhadaniffler for review #200. You win...well nothing but a shout out and my gratitude :D Ron humping the column in the previous chapter was a nod to One Wizard Too Many by KUCrow1997. Also a Harmony fic but with a Harry that has a thirst for violence and bloodshed. An interesting read if slow to update.**

**This covers post-fight, Yule Ball, and the morning after. I'm dancing a line with Dumbledore. He's not evil (though some of the stuff he's done is, in my opinion), perhaps misguided would be the right word. He won't feature heavily in the story but the last part of the chapter was required. I also deal with Ron somewhat and Draco and Ron decide to...well read and see :D**

* * *

Molly Weasley was an overbearing mother. She knew that. And she knew that the howlers she sent to Hogwarts were more shaming than correcting any misbehaving. But the fact that Ron had beat up Neville Longbottom because the lad was taking Ginny to the ball made her want to scream a howler at her son. Unfortunately Albus wasn't done. "I have looked at Ronald's scores and gathered memories from his classmates. I am certain that Ronald has only passed his previous years because of Miss Granger. I think he has absorbed little of the material."

"Hermione helped him cheat?"

"Oh I doubt that very much," Albus said. "No according to Mr. Potter she would correct their homework for them and tell them what they got wrong. Many of Ronald's good papers and tests bear a striking resemblance to Mr. Potter's. Mr. Potter had no knowledge of this. I think it would be best if we send Ronald back to first year. His work then seemed to mostly be his own up until Miss Granger became friends with Mr. Potter."

The Weasleys were dumbfounded. Albus continued, "We realize the fact he might require seven more years of schooling is a bit much to put on you. His previous years will be refunded and he will return to first year, even bunking in that dorm."

Arthur was almost afraid to ask, "And if that doesn't work, Albus?"

"His wand will be snapped," the headmaster answered. "My concern is his behavior. Miss Granger and Miss Delacour have thus far been kind enough to blast him with their allure as opposed to drawing their wands. However according to Miss Granger's dormmates Ronald is getting dangerously close to finding himself at the end of her wand. I don't think I need to tell you what that could mean for the boy."

"No you don't," Molly sighed. "Can you re-sort him? Keep him away from Hermione and Harry a bit? I don't want them to get in trouble if Ronald does something to warrant a hex or curse."

"I will discuss it with the Sorting Hat. I must go now but if you have any questions by all means please contact me."

"What is Ron's punishment for fighting Neville Longbottom?"

"He's staying in the dorms tonight and not attending the ball. He will also receive two weeks of detentions. His point loss was overcome by Miss Granger's reward for healing Mr. Longbottom so expertly. Poppy said she couldn't have done better."

"Thank you for telling us Albus. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"I hope I do," he exited the floo and turned back into his office. He sighed, "I don't know how Draco Malfoy's name came out of the goblet but I'm quite glad that Ronald Weasley's didn't." Fawkes gave a trill that sounded like he agreed with his human. "I do agree with Molly. Re-sorting Ronald would hopefully keep him out of trouble. At the very least out of trouble from the two people who could most severely harm him." He glanced at the Sorting Hat, "I hope you have a place for him. I can't think of a single house that suits him at present."

"I shall think on it," the hat said.

* * *

The Great Hall was all decked out. It looked incredibly beautiful and festive. Harry squeezed Hermione's waist affectionately and she leaned against him more than was required. "No Ron takes out the biggest worry for the ball," Harry said.

"Draco has a date," Hermione said, nodding toward Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, "That's Daphne's sister."

"The Slytherin who you tutor?" Harry's eyes widened, "Wonder why her sister's Malfoy's date."

"I find I don't care enough to ask the question," Hermione answered. "Let's get our seats. And where are those twins?"

"Don't know but now I'm worried about the present they got us," Harry said. "It is the twins, after all."

"Yes but I think they're a little afraid of me."

"That does help," Harry admitted. After her destruction of the Defense classroom's blackboard plenty of people were afraid of Hermione. "So you got the invite to France then?"

"I've had it since Fleur and I became close," she smiled. "However today my parents are receiving an invitation to spend part of the summer in France from Fleur's mother. I've written home about Fleur and how close we are and I'm certain they'll say yes. Since Fleur's father is the minister getting there will be free."

"Smart," Harry nodded. "Is Remus invited? I got sunglasses from him."

"Yes both he and Snuffles are being invited. Mr. Delacour says once Snuffles is on French soil he can ask for asylum and then the French government can demand a trial."

"He could be freed?"

"Yes," she nodded. Harry's smile grew and she returned it. "Is your Christmas getting better Harry?"

"I didn't think it was possible but apparently I underestimated one Hermione Granger."

Hermione grinned before saying, "Try not to let that happen again." He saluted her which had her rolling her eyes. "Playful Harry is never bad to see."

"I'm glad you approve," he kissed her forehead gently before holding out her chair for her. "So what does one do on vacation?"

"Relax, unwind, toss their boyfriend into the ocean," she listed.

"And does said boyfriend get to return the favor?"

"Depends on the girlfriend's mood," she winked. Harry grinned.

* * *

Once everyone was seated dinner began. Sitting at Harry and Hermione's table was Ginny and Neville, Parvati and Colin, and Lavender and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Fleur and Viktor sat at the head table with Cedric and Cho with Draco and Astoria sitting on the end. Astoria did not look happy and Draco looked miserable. "Did you know that Fleur and Viktor were going together?" Lavender asked Hermione.

"No she didn't want to tell anyone and neither did Viktor according to Harry."

"It makes sense," Ginny said. "Viktor will frighten off male suitors and what female in this castle wants to go against a Veela for Krum? Kind of like why all of Harry's fangirls have gone quiet."

"Romilda Vane can be found crying in a chair in the common room on occasion," Hermione said, "she mutters about how her dreams are destroyed. Then she sees me and pales." Parvati and Lavender both giggled while Neville snorted. Harry rolled his eyes. He had a higher tolerance of his fame now thanks to Viktor. He still refused autographs and pictures though. He was too afraid people would use the autographs to sign a marriage contract or something.

Dinner was quite delicious. Harry had never seen Hermione eat a steak before. Where she put it he wasn't sure but she devoured it and did so far more politely than Ron ever could. When it came time for the dancing portion of the evening to begin they watched as the four champions took to the floor. Fleur and Viktor were easily the best dancers of the six. They were the most comfortable with each other easily. "I wonder just how long they've been keeping something secret from us," Hermione whispered to Harry. "It seems like there's something between them."

"They do seem to move like we do," Harry admitted. He left it unsaid that he meant they moved like lovers.

Cedric and Cho danced okay but Astoria Greengrass appeared to be sucking lemons throughout the dance. Draco Malfoy looked like he was ready to blow up in anger. It was obviously uncomfortable. When the music ended Astoria swiftly made her way toward her big sister while Draco marched back to the head table. Harry stood and offered Hermione his hand. Neville stood and offered his to Parvati while Colin and Ginny went to the dance floor together, "I knew that would happen," Harry said once he'd pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Me too. I think it's nice that they did that."

"Nice way to dodge the age rule," Harry admitted. Dancing with Hermione was well worth the time spent learning how to dance. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Harry," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you still worried about my parents?"

"Not as much as I was," he admitted. "I mean I don't want them to think poorly of you but I understand this is a great deal for them to take in. So patience will be the key; both on our part and on theirs."

She smiled. "That's very mature Harry."

"Well I don't think we want them thinking we're immature while we're shagging like rabbits," he pointed out.

She laughed, "No I would have to say we don't want that. Have you told Viktor?"

"No. After Ron has been so…treacherous," Harry could think of no other word though he was sure Hermione could have, "I haven't exactly been the most trusting. Except with you."

Hermione mulled this over before asking, "Were you mad I told Fleur?"

"Of course not," he shook his head, "I know how few female friends you've ever had. And Fleur totally understands you. Not just on the Veela stuff either. You two are really close. I think it's great. I'll even wear the speedo she got me for you."

"So thoughtful of her," she smiled. "However did she know that all I wanted for Christmas was you?"

"Maybe she's part-seer too," Harry teased.

"Don't even joke about such malarkey Harry," Hermione playfully scolded.

The song ended and a new one was about to begin when Fleur and Viktor arrived, "Do you mind Harry? I weesh to dance with both lovely Veela tonight."

"I suppose I can let you go for one dance," Harry said, kissing Hermione before bowing to Fleur.

"Don't steal my boyfriend Fleur," Hermione winked.

The blonde laughed, "I shall try to not fall madly in love with him."

"If it helps I can step on your feet," Harry offered, grinning.

"Do and die, Potter," Fleur said, her eyes narrowing before she smiled at him.

* * *

Harry danced with Fleur for a single song before returning to Hermione's arms. Viktor and Fleur joined them at their table as they talked and laughed. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George's dates for the evening, walked over, "Harry, Hermione? Fred and George want you two to go out to the gardens. Your present is out there."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look before he helped her up, "Let's not keep them waiting then," she said. Curious, Viktor and Fleur followed them outside.

The twins smiled at each other and once the couple was in view they launched their specially made fireworks. Harry and Hermione gazed up at the sky as an amazing fireworks display took place, ranging from spectacular scenarios like a little boy leaping onto a troll's back to save a little girl to a dragon roaring to life in the sky and culminating in a heart being drawn in the sky with HP & HG written inside of it. An arrow shot through the heart and from the tip a shower of sparks fell to the ground. All told the fireworks show was fifteen minutes long.

The couple went to the twins and hugged them, "That was amazing you two. Thanks."

"We should thank you. If it weren't for your help we couldn't have made the buttons or the ping pong sets. And with you telling us who the Marauders are we've got start up funds for the store we want to open. We really couldn't do that without you two," Fred said.

"We wanted to give you something really unique and special for Christmas," George nodded.

"Hard to beat a fireworks display," Harry smirked. The twins grinned.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat and stewed. Half-breeds, creatures, and blood traitors were being lauded and were more popular than ever. It was disgusting. He would have to prove his upbringing somehow. Prove that he was superior. But how? How did he do that? Perhaps some sabotage was in order…

Ron Weasley was sitting in his dorm room grumbling. Stupid Potter. He just knew that his punishment was Potter's fault. Somehow. And the Veela just had to show off healing Longbottom. He really loathed them both. Potter the bastard who had everything Ron had ever wanted and the Veela who never let him cheat off of her. Stupid know-it-all bitch. Ron craved making Harry Potter jealous. But the stupid git had it all; even the girl Ron had figured he could bag to taunt Harry that he finally had something he wanted. Hexing Potter was a nice idea. He'd stay up and wait until the right moment.

* * *

After a walk through the gardens the couple returned to the Great Hall to dance together. Harry danced with only Hermione the rest of the night. They enjoyed watching people try to walk up and ask Fleur or Viktor to dance. Both refused each time and eventually people seemed to get the rather obvious hint that they were not dancing with anyone else that evening; Harry and Hermione were the one-time exceptions to that rule. As the signal for the last song of the evening came Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and the couple took to the floor with other couples. Hermione's head rested on Harry's shoulder and he sighed in contentment. Glancing around Ginny and Colin were seen dancing together, a shyness between them that was rather adorable. Parvati was dancing with a boy from Durmstrang, Fred and George were with their dates, Fleur and Viktor were together…but there was definitely something there. Harry nudged his lover and moved his eyes toward their friends.

Hermione gave a surreptitious glance before smiling, "Do you think they know?"

"Viktor isn't as dim as I am," Harry said.

"Okay rephrase. Do you think they are?"

"I think Fleur will tell you soon whether they are or aren't," he answered. "Personally, I think they are."

"Me too," she whispered. Harry smiled.

* * *

They were exiting the Hall when Albus Dumbledore smiled at them, "How was the evening?"

"Quite lovely Headmaster," Hermione said, masking her feelings for the man who'd put Harry in a horrible situation.

Harry just nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. Dumbledore handed him a letter, "It is quite important you open this when the two of you are alone. The invitation applies to Miss Granger as well." With that he was gone and two confused teens made their way up to their special room after saying goodbye to their friends.

Harry opened the letter once the door to the room had vanished:

_Harry,_

_ There are some things I must apologize to you for as well as tell you about. I have done wrong by you these past 13 years and I want to try to do right by you for a change. I suggest a meeting in my office tomorrow morning. The password is Mars Bar. _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

"What do you think?" Harry asked his lover.

"I think I'm definitely going with you," she said. "And if he tries anything the harpy is coming out to play." Harry grinned at that. She kissed him, "Now then, I owe you quite the Christmas snog still and I need your assistance to unzip my dress."

Harry unzipped her dress and was surprised to see Hermione let the dress fall to reveal that she'd only been wearing her knickers underneath her dress. Harry swallowed hard and she turned with a smile. "You okay Harry?"

"Feels a little warm in here," he admitted.

"I can help you with that," she offered, indicating his tented pants. Harry had never undressed quicker in his life.

* * *

The next morning after a shower and getting dressed they exited the Room of Requirement and headed to the headmaster's office. Harry was feeling incredibly cautious. Hermione felt her Veela wanting to calm Harry down and it took substantial willpower on her part not to drag him into a closet to snog or shag him. When they arrived outside the gargoyles she kissed him, "Relax Harry or my Veela might…"

"Well I'll try," he muttered. He knew that if his mood dipped Hermione felt an urge to make him happy again. He felt guilty about that but Hermione didn't complain; she just would remind him about the connection and he'd try to calm down. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Better?"

"Somewhat," she admitted. "Let's get this over with."

"Agreed," Harry looked at the gargoyles, "Mars Bar."

The wall opened and they stepped onto the stairs which immediately began to move. The pair remained silent as the stairs stopped and the door opened, "Ah come in, come in." They did but both teens were giving the headmaster a cautious look that he had no way of misinterpreting. He wasn't surprised they'd worked part of it out. "Please, have a seat. I mean you both no harm."

Harry and Hermione remained standing. "Yes I deserve to be mistrusted. I apologize, Harry, for leaving you with the Dursleys. And I can do nothing to make you forgive me." He removed his wand from his robes and placed it on the desk, the handle pointing to the two teens, "I mean you no harm this morning. I have asked you here to begin to make amends."

"Amends?"

"Yes, amends. I thought I would start with getting Sirius a trial and you out of the Dursleys' home. Perhaps Miss Granger's parents could take you in during the summers."

Harry took a deep breath. Keeping his cool was paramount. "You could have gotten Sirius a trial at any point since he was incarcerated and you didn't? Why?"

"Because I wanted to control you and thought that I knew what was best. Your relationship with Miss Granger highlights just how wrong I was. But I must ask you, how did you remove the horcrux from your scar?"

"The what?" Harry asked.

"So that black goo and the mist thing that exited Harry's scar was a horcrux?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore was confused. How did they not know…"Miss Granger what can you tell me about the black goo and the mist?"

"Well Harry was out flying alone on the quidditch pitch and I was out reading a book in the stands. He went into the locker room and I went through the girls' to get into the school faster. I waited in the corridor and when he walked out Harry looked off. I asked him if anything was wrong and he said that he was hungry. Then he said his head hurt and he leaned against the wall. Suddenly his scar split open the black tar-like goo came out, a green mist exited, and Harry passed out. I caught him and yelled for Dobby who came and took us to Madame Pomfrey. She ran tests and said he was fine," Hermione answered. "She banished the tar and Harry woke up and felt fine. I asked if a dark curse was in his scar and she said it was possible."  
The headmaster rubbed his face, "Mr. Potter, what happened immediately prior to you exiting the locker room? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

"Moody was there, told me I fly well. And he offered a special Pepper-Up potion that the aurors take. He said I didn't look well rested."

Harry and Hermione both blushed at that and Albus chose to ignore it and instead focus on the potion. "Did you take it?"

"Well yeah," Harry admitted. "Then I exited the locker room to see Hermione."

"The potion forced it out then," Dumbledore took a deep breath, "I owe you some explanations. First, a horcrux. It is a piece of a person's soul, broken off and placed inside of something or someone else."

"A piece of…Voldemort?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes," he nodded. "I assure you Miss Granger I did not know how to expel it from Harry. The only method I know of is destruction and I think you can see why I chose not to go that route."

"When were you going to tell Harry that he had a piece of Voldemort in his head?" Dumbledore said nothing and only Harry's hand on Hermione's arm saved the headmaster from a hex or a fireball. Hermione took a calming breath, "You weren't going to. Fantastic. You dump him with abusive people who are terrified of magic and then threaten them with magic, insuring whether intentionally or not that Harry would be abused. You leave a piece of a dark lord in his head and don't tell him. What else have you done to my Harry?"

"I encouraged you getting to the stone in your first year and in your second I knew it was a basilisk."

Harry had, since that day where apparently the horcrux had left him, become a pretty laid back individual. However for him the notion that Dumbledore had let Hermione nearly be killed was too much to bear and his wand was burning with energy as he pointed it at Dumbledore, "YOU NEARLY GOT HERMIONE KILLED YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Hermione immediately had her arms around her lover, "Harry relax. Please relax. He's not worth it."

Dumbledore would normally have been surprised to admit that he was afraid of Harry Potter however at that moment he certainly was. There was murderous intent in the boy's eyes. The cloud vanished, though, when Hermione's body pressed into Harry's and she whispered softly to him. Harry's wand stopped glowing and he almost melted into her embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist and he let the tears fall as she held him. "I could have lost you," he whispered, "and that…that bastard didn't even…"

"I know Harry. But I'm more interested in why Mad-Eye Moody would give you a potion to remove a horcrux from your head and he's going to answer that question. Not to mention ask what my parents have to do with all of this."

"As to the first question Miss Granger, I do not know. I have thought Moody seemed off this year…I shall investigate it, I assure you. As for your parents, I was hoping Harry could be taken in by them. I intended to write them a letter."

Hermione released Harry to look Dumbledore in the eye, "You cannot tell them that I'm a Veela. We want to tell them in person. It's…complicated. Fleur's mother has offered to explain it for us. You will say nothing to them, in fact. You will tell the Dursleys Harry won't be going back there ever again. You can stay away from Sirius too. We already have a plan to free him. You don't get to know what, where, who, or how. Harry will be coming home with me this year and that's all there is to it. You can deal with Professor Moody on your own. But come near Harry again and I will not hesitate to send a fireball your way."

He nodded to her requirements. Harry glared at the headmaster, "You weren't surprised at the fourth slip of paper to exit the cup. You were surprised by the name. Did you expect it to be mine? Did you engineer that? That Moody or fake Moody or whatever would enter my name?"

"How did the name change?" Dumbledore asked before he realized what he had just said.

"You'll never know," Hermione responded, "let's go to breakfast Harry. We're done here."

Harry nodded and they exited the headmaster's office. Hermione squeezed her lover's hand and he spoke, "I wanted to kill him."

"I don't think either of us could but I too wanted to kill him. At least he's out of our hair now though."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "So breakfast?"

"Then a snog. Angry, protective, possessive Harry is apparently a turn-on for the Veela."

"Aggressive Hermione is always a turn-on to me," he grinned, "about time you have a similar problem."

"Not similar at all Harry," she muttered, "primal and raw."

Harry understood that feeling. "We need to eat first. Then you can have your wicked way with me."

"I intend to take you up on that."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- We Harmony fanfic authors often have what I like to call the Voldemort problem. The jerk just gets in our storytelling way and we are stuck with somehow kicking him out of the story since he's not a focal point. The problem lies in getting rid of him 1) without making him a main antagonist and 2) still making it satisfying for readers. I'm hoping I accomplished that. People asked for strong Hermione coming into her powers. I listened.**

**The Fleur-Viktor bit I started writing and went, "Aww, this is cute. Sad but cute." Sad because...well not in a boohoo way but in a pathetic kind of way. And yes, Ron's a Slytherin because, as a few reviewers pointed out, he'd hate becoming a Slytherin.**

* * *

Ronald Weasley was re-sorted the next day and placed into Slytherin house as a first year. For Gryffindor, it was a relief. For Slytherin, it was annoying. The other two houses were relieved they didn't get him. Still, there were no parties. No celebrations. Gryffindor had been happy when Ron went home and never really considered him a part of their house again after that. Harry was just relieved he wouldn't be around. Ron, though, was outraged. He complained about how he wasn't a "greasy snake" and more, serving to make him incredibly unpopular in his new house.

The rest of winter break was pleasantly spent. With the exception of one Mad-Eye Moody aka Barty Crouch Jr., anyway; Dumbledore contacted Amelia Bones at the DMLE to tell her that he had suspicions about Mad-Eye only for the head auror to easily find that he was in fact Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. The madman was arrested and his father soon followed suit.

Under veritaserum Crouch Jr. confessed to more than Dumbledore had anticipated. He told about where Voldemort was located, that Pettigrew was still alive, and that Harry Potter had been a horcrux and caused severe pain to Voldemort until the dark lord had brewed a potion to remove it. Upon further interrogation he revealed that Potter was an accidental horcrux and there were many of them and his goal was to get Potter to the graveyard at the end of the tournament for a ritual to bring back Voldemort.

Amelia Bones herself, with two of her aurors named Shacklebolt and Tonks, told all of this to Harry. "I think we should face him," Hermione said to Harry, who looked at her in surprise. "Trust me Harry. I have an idea."

Knowing better than to argue with his lover he just nodded his head. He'd led her into dangerous things before; turnabout was fair play. The three aurors in the room were dubious, "Miss Granger I don't think that is a good idea."

"Actually, I think it's a brilliant one," Hermione said. "However we want no one to know about it. As far as the public is concerned, Harry killed Voldemort as a baby. Let's leave it at that."

Amelia could see the logic in that. "Very well but aurors will be going with you."

"Only females," Hermione said, "and Harry's coming with." Harry smiled at what she was planning. This would be good.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat at the end of the Slytherin table and stewed. Hogwarts was supposed to be fun. It wasn't fun. He complained to his parents who told him if he didn't suck it up and do well at school that his wand would be snapped. Ron didn't want to be a squib. He wanted to be an incredibly successful quidditch player. He would have any girl or Veela that he wanted. And he intended to. Still, playing quidditch didn't require knowing how to cast spells or brew weird potions. Ron saw no point to all that effort. He was the only first year never in the library. He figured since he'd already been a first year he knew it all.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was used to being the target of presents on Valentine's Day. Of hopeful glances from various men and leering eyes. It was less-so at Hogwarts; mostly because Hermione had demonstrated what could happen to people who piss off Veela and they all remembered what the girls had done to Ron when he wouldn't leave them alone. But she knew it was inevitable on Valentine's Day. She was jealous of Hermione. Her relationship with Viktor was not romantic despite what the brunette thought and Hermione had Harry who was quite the young man.

When she woke that morning she was surprised to see a single rose had been delivered to her. She cautiously picked it up. Lying underneath the rose was a note:

_A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman._

_ Happy Valentine's Day. _

_ -Viktor_

Fleur couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the gift. Maybe Hermione was right.

* * *

Viktor paced in his room nervously. He'd taken the leap after advice from Harry. Advice he was grateful for; while Viktor knew more about dealing with fame Harry was surprisingly more adept at dealing with emotions. He still remembered their conversation the day after the Yule Ball.

-Flashback-

"There is nothing going on," Viktor said.

"Are you sure? Because you two were dancing like Hermione and I danced. And we're lovers," Harry said.

Viktor felt his face flush, "We are not a couple. We just wanted to avoid the crowds."

"Then why not tell either Hermione or me about it? Why keep it secret?"

Viktor's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Harry sat down next to the Bulgarian, "Look, Hermione and I both saw something. Before I asked out Hermione I was certain she wouldn't want anything to do with me. Not romantically, at least. But when she told me that she was a Veela, about her fear that no one would ever love her for anything beyond that and that she was worried she'd rob the boy she liked of his own will I knew that I had to ask her. Even if I got rejected. I needed Hermione to know that she was desirable for more than that. That she was pretty without the allure and any changes she underwent as a result of coming into her powers didn't change the fact that she was amazing without them. Being rejected by Hermione wasn't so scary when I thought about what she was so worried about. If she had rejected me, it would have hurt. Hell, it'd probably have crushed me. But she was worried she'd die alone, that no one would ever love her for her. I had to show her that I did and do."

The Bulgarian gazed at Harry, amazed at how emotionally mature the younger man was. His words made sense. Veela were only seen as sex objects by most people. Fleur had lived with it all her life, and she was incredibly beautiful given her Veela heritage. She had mentioned before that she wished for what Hermione and Harry had. That sent Viktor thinking.

-End Flashback-

Viktor liked Fleur. Once you got past the cold front that she put up she was quite warm and she liked to laugh. She and Hermione often spent time together in the library and Viktor was quite interested in the blonde. She was distant with most people but to see her around Hermione was to see the real Fleur Delacour. The teen Veela had made Fleur drop her guard easily. Viktor had asked her to the ball to initially prevent either one from having to go with someone who was only getting close because they wanted something from them. But as Fleur taught him to dance Viktor had found himself becoming quite attracted to her. Dancing with her was not like dancing with Hermione. Maybe, just maybe, he and Fleur were like Harry and Hermione. Harry said their friends had all assumed they'd get together but Harry and Hermione were both obtuse to the obvious connection. Maybe Viktor and Fleur were in the same boat; blind to what other could clearly see.

So after working up his courage Viktor had decided to let Fleur know how he felt. A Valentine's Day with little gifts here and there to show her his intent and make her feel special. According to Harry that was important. He just hoped that Fleur liked it.

* * *

Fleur attended breakfast with a warm smile directed at Viktor. The pair missed the knowing smirks from Harry and Hermione. Fleur sat down, "Thank you for the rose Viktor."

"My pleasure," he said, blushing. "Perhaps we could go for walk today?"

Harry and Hermione ducked their heads to avoid laughing. It was so…sadly cute. Two teenagers who were both of legal age in the magical world, were champions in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and chosen to represent their schools, and had two younger friends who they in many ways mentored, were afraid to ask each other out on a date.

Fleur didn't blush as she answered, "I would like that very much."

Viktor and Fleur went outside after lunch for a walk. They were silent at first until Viktor spoke, "Have you worked out your egg?"

"Oui," she nodded. "I do not want to even think about who they would take from me that is what I would most miss."

"For me it would be Harry. He is good friend. And very smart."

She nodded, "I suppose it would be 'Ermione. She ees my best friend. Even with other Veela I have never got along with someone like I do her."

"The icy water will be problem for you yes?"

"Yes. 'Ermione and I are working on some ways to protect me. If eet was just water I would be fine but ze ice adds a different level to eet."

Viktor cautiously took her hand in his, "Fleur I'm sure you can do it. You are the chosen champion for Beauxbatons."

She smiled at him and Viktor felt his pulse increase. Harry was definitely right. Viktor had a crush on the blonde Veela. "Thank you Viktor," she said. "For believing in me."

"I will not let you fail," he promised. "We practiced for the first task together. This one is no different."

* * *

Valentine's Day in Little Hangleton had a contingent of female aurors and two teenagers cautiously enterinh the area. Most of the Aurors stayed outside a delapidated manor with only Tonks and Bones following the two teens under Harry's borrowed invisibility cloak. Harry was ready. He was going to catch Pettigrew and make sure Sirius was freed. McGonagall, learning what they would be doing, had transfigured a cage to put the rat in that would prevent his transformation.

Hermione took a deep breath before entering the house and intentionally breaking the wards. Harry looked for trouble while Hermione moved to the study to see the chair the thing that was Voldemort was sitting in. A hex flew their way and Hermione blasted out her allure. Unseen, Bones produced a temporary shield to protect the teens from the hex. Once the allure was released Pettigrew would become worthless.

A groan was heard and Harry moved, casting the spell Sirius and Remus had told him about to force the transformation into a rat. He then placed Pettigrew into the container. "Hello Voldemort," he heard Hermione say.

"Who are you?"

"The one who made Harry an inhospitable horcrux vessel. You're welcome for all that pleasure, by the way."

Voldemort's eyes flashed but Hermione had already summoned his wand, "You will die."

"Well an idiot headmaster hasn't yet managed that feat so I fail to see what the most ugly creature I've ever seen can do," Hermione deadpanned. "My love for Harry and his love for me hurt you. Every night until Halloween when Crouch Jr., or should I say Mad-Eye, gave Harry a potion that Harry took without thinking about it."

"Sorry sweetheart," Harry said.

"I forgive you Harry. I suppose I should thank you Voldemort. You made Harry a horcrux, then removed it. That makes what I'm about to do so much easier."

"A mere girl can't defeat me!"

"I'm not a 'mere girl'," Hermione's eyes turned predatory, "I'm a muggleborn Veela and what better combination is there to kill a bigot?"

"Dumbledore doesn't kill," Voldemort sneered.

"Dumbledore isn't here," Hermione countered, "and if he were he'd be enjoying my fireballs right about now. Pleasure causes you more pain than imaginable. My allure doesn't just make men feel lust. As evidenced by some it also offers feelings of pleasure. Now then, this is for hurting my Harry, trying to kill my Harry, and taking his family and godfather from him." With that Hermione released a targeted allure blast that would have had most men's eyes rolling back in their heads. Voldemort was not one of those men. Instead he was screaming out in pain. A snake lunged at Hermione but Tonks cast a slicing hex that killed the snake on the spot. Harry held Pettigrew's cage with one hand as he moved to Hermione. He couldn't help her but he could offer his support.

The bloodcurdling scream that Voldemort was emitting grew. Unknown to the aurors, but suspected by Hermione, his horcuxes began to self-destruct. A diadem in the Room of Requirement combusted. A ring in a shack near Riddle Manor exploded in flames and the shack burnt to the ground. Hermione closed her eyes to focus and Harry slid an arm around her waist. Harry. She was doing this for Harry. This monster had tried to hurt her Harry. He'd never hurt her Harry again. Her blast increased and Bones understood why no male aurors were invited. She was female and attracted to men and even she could feel a little of the allure blast. That Harry didn't was astonishing.

A vault in Gringotts had its wards activated. When the goblins arrived where a golden cup had once been there were only scorch marks. In Grimmauld Place a locket blew up. An elf danced in victory that Master Regulus' work had finally been accomplished. The elf looked at the house. Master Sirius would be displeased. Immediately he went to work.

Voldemort ceased screaming; more out of his inability to do so than anything else. The pain he was feeling was overwhelming. He tried to crawl away but his body (what was left of it) felt paralyzed. His last visual was of a sadistic smile on the lips of the Veela and the determined glare of Harry Potter before his last thought that the prophecy had been false entered into his head and he himself, in the twisted form he'd taken, exploded.

Hermione's blast ceased when her target died and she leaned against Harry, "Remind me to never hold it that long again," she whispered.

"I'll do that," Harry promised, handing Madame Bones Pettigrew's cage before bringing his arms around Hermione. Using the allure didn't tire her out generally but she'd held it for ten minutes this time; she'd never held it that long before.

She closed her eyes and he saw her hand tighten around the lyre pendant. He let her pray in peace before she stood up straight and kissed him, "Thanks Harry."

"For what?"

"You putting your arm around me helped me to strengthen the blast. Voldemort can't hurt you ever again now."

He smiled and kissed her, "You sure you don't want to take the credit?"

"Positive," she kissed him back, "you can keep the title of destroyer of Voldemort. I'll just be your hot Veela girlfriend."

Amelia Bones and Tonks watched the couple's banter before Amelia spoke, "The report will be kept confidential. No one needs to know what happened here today."

"Now that you have Pettigrew will you free Sirius?"

"Yes we will," Bones nodded. "Pettigrew will be given a trial, I will lead the questioning so no mention of today will occur. I will make sure the Daily Prophet reports on the trial and Sirius Black's release will be given the lead headline. Once that is done he'll probably have to go to Gringotts or the Ministry but he'll not be punished for escaping Azkaban."

"Okay," Harry said. "Can we go back to Hogwarts now? I want to have a Valentine's dinner with my valentine."

"You are too sweet," Hermione smiled. Harry grinned in response.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall welcomed her two favorite students back from their excursion to before speaking, "The headmaster has informed me that the second task requires that which the champions would miss the most. You two are of course the two that Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour would miss most."

"And what, you want to stick us in the bottom of an icy Scottish lake in the middle of February?"

"Well, yes."

"Ice water and Veela don't mix well together," Hermione said.

"It is of course your choice."

Harry looked at his lover, "What do you think?"

"I think if we're doing this we can trust that Viktor and Fleur will do their very best to rescue us."

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "After today I know you can do anything so if you think we should do this then I'll agree."

Hermione mulled it over before nodding in the affirmative. McGonagall nodded, "We ask that you not tell them, of course." Harry smirked.

* * *

The couple had a small dinner in their room. Dobby and Winky catered it. When they finished with dinner Harry turned on the wizarding wireless and they danced slowly, "I love you Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you too," she kissed his jaw gently, "now we can enjoy our lives without ever worrying about Voldemort again."

"Still have to deal with Dumbledore."

"We could transfer to Beauxbatons but I don't think you want to."

"I want to finish Hogwarts," Harry said. "No longer having to deal with Ron definitely makes it easier to be here."

"Agreed," she ran a hand through his hair, "Dumbledore knows to stay out of our way so I don't foresee him being much of a problem." Harry smirked. Since their little visit with the headmaster it had been obvious he took their words to heart. He barely looked their way and they felt able to relax. Sirius would soon be free, the summer was coming, and Harry's first ever vacation would be in France.

"Will you be okay in the lake?"

"If we got me a wetsuit I would be," Hermione said. "Some warming charms and I'll be fine."

Harry nodded. "I'll have Remus come and he can cast the spells on us. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Alright," she kissed him, "that sounds good. You should write him tonight."

"Him and Sirius both," Harry agreed.

* * *

Late that evening Viktor walked back to the ship with a smile. He and Fleur had eaten together in the kitchens; Harry had told him how to get into them. After dinner he and Fleur had gone for another walk, this one ending in the prefect's bathroom. Cedric had given him the password and they practiced swimming together before just relaxing in the tub and talking to one another. "Do you have siblings?" Viktor asked.

"A little sister, Gabrielle. She ees eight. You?"

"A brother, Yosif. He is six. He looks up to me."

Fleur smiled, "Gabrielle ees very…proud of her Veela heritage. She has yet to experience just what it means to be Veela."

Viktor gazed at her, "Do you hate it?"

"I don't hate being a Veela," Fleur said, "there are certainly advantages. But it is hard to date when most men just want one thing from us. There are not enough men like Harry in the world," she lamented.

Gazing into her eyes he could see that insecurity. Fleur was not shy about her body, the bikini she was wearing highlighted her confidence in her looks; she was insecure about her own being. Her status. Viktor had never seen that in his mother. But then, she had his father just like Hermione had Harry. "I've learned much from Harry in my time here at Hogwarts. Including that sometimes you just have to risk being hurt. I like you Fleur. Very much. At first it was because you're not bothered by my fame or intimidated by the hordes of girls that follow me around but now it's…it's different."

"Different? As in an attraction to me?"

He nodded his head, unsure of the right words to use in English. Harry had improved his English a great deal but Viktor didn't want to risk using the wrong words. He decided to just jump right in like Harry did, "Would you consider going on a date with me?"

Fleur's lips twitched upward in a smile, "I would very much like to Viktor."

Viktor smiled at the memories. He had walked Fleur back to her carriage where she'd given him a good night kiss on the cheek. He'd seen how Harry reacted to Hermione's kisses and he understood that now. He settled into his bed for the night with a smile and just across the way in a carriage a blonde Veela was doing the same.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I do not have writer's block. My muse has not abandoned this fic. Instead, I was stuck trying to work out where the chapter was going. And finishing reading a book I recently got called 'How Not to be a Professional Footballer' by Paul Merson. I had a huge section of this chapter devoted to Dumbledore before I deleted it, moved the second task back to its place, and felt it start to flow again and the humor start to return to the characters I have borrowed from JKR.**

**I really, really hate the second task. It is so unbelievably stupid! I mean, the audience stares at a lake for an hour. There's no commentary. Just four people diving into an icy cold lake in the middle of February in Scotland. Then they wait. For almost an hour. Until the hostages and champions emerge. …So incredibly stupid. It's not like magicals would even understand television so there's no way to film it or broadcast it like a game at the (real life) World Cup or something and there's no way for anyone to know what happens in the lake. They don't know when there's trouble, they don't know whether anyone needs help…Stupid. **

**Which brings me to Ron Weasley…I was writing this chap trying to work out what Draco would do when I just instantly knew what to do. Several chuckles later my problem solved itself.**

* * *

The morning of the second task Draco Malfoy was full of glee. Potter and Granger were under the lake, vulnerable. He'd get there first and take them both out. Then they'd be gone forever and his father would be proud of him. It was a brilliant plan. There were no flaws in it. He pushed past Weasley, "Out of my way blood traitor," and it all went black.

Ron Weasley had, ever since being put in Slytherin, been the butt of every joke. He was the one mocked and teased for being sent back to first year and for having to be resorted because his entire house had wanted to hang him from the rafters of the Great Hall and let spiders play with him (at least that's what the rumors said anyway). Ron's temper was quick to snap but Slytherins were good hexers and he learned that the hard way. But when Draco Malfoy pushed him out of the way the final thin string that kept Ron's temper in check snapped and he pulled out his wand to cast a banishing spell. Now, banishing spells were fourth year. And Ron had been put back in first year because he couldn't cast fourth year spells. So rather than banish Draco Malfoy it only served to make him trip. Draco's head hit the stone floor and Draco was unconscious. Ron freaked out. He'd harmed a champion. The day of the task.

Thinking quickly (which hurt) Ron put Draco into a closet and ran off. There. No one would know.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's disappearance would generally not be noticed; he was no more popular in Slytherin than Ron Weasley was. But it was the day of the task and so his disappearance was noticed. He was found unconscious in a broomcloset by a house elf. Pomfrey woke him up and treated him for a concussion before warning the tournament officials that competing would be impossible for him that day. Draco was fuming. His brilliant plan shattered because of that blasted weasel. Weasel would pay for getting in his way.

The solution to Draco's problem of needing to compete or lose his magic was to jump into the lake and then climb back out. That was humiliating for the blonde but he took solace in the fact that he could plot what he'd do to Weasel.

Ron had been assigned detention and had points removed for attacking a champion but he was excited to sit in the stands only to find he was staring at a lake. The Veela wasn't even wearing anything attractive. Just some kind of full body swimsuit. He sat in the stands, grumpier than usual at his rotten luck.

* * *

Fleur was glad for the wetsuit. It was certainly keeping her warmer than a swimsuit would have. She and Hermione had decided that she should go with Gillyweed. Viktor had chosen the same and in tandem they dived down to the merpeople village. Cedric had his own method for diving down; a bubblehead charm which was not as effective as the magical plant both of the foreign champions had chosen. When she learned that Hermione was going to be taken Fleur had thrown herself into working out how best to deal with her handicap to make sure she didn't let her friend down.

With Viktor by her side she felt more confident as they swum down to the hostages. They finally came upon them and they moved to free their friends. Cedric wasn't there for Cho yet. Draco's hostage was his broomstick. Fleur motioned toward the broom for Viktor to see and the two laughed as they managed to release the bonds that held their friends and swam back up to the surface.

When Harry and Hermione surfaced they both gasped for air before their hands reached for each other and pulled the other one close. "Gillyweed lasts for an hour," Hermione said. Harry and Hermione were pushed toward the docks by their friends and they climbed up and into the blankets Remus and Poppy had waiting for them. Harry shifted so that they could share their blankets and Hermione sat on his lap, grateful that she had the wetsuit on to protect her. A few moments later Viktor and Fleur both surfaced and were wrapped up in blankets as well.

"You two saved us," Hermione beamed at their friends.

"Viktor frightened off the grindylows," Fleur said, smiling at Viktor.

"Fleur untied the knots far faster than I could have," Viktor countered.

Harry glanced at Hermione, "Are we that pathetic?"

"We're worse," she winked. Harry chuckled and kissed her.

* * *

Cedric came up with Cho about ten minutes later. They too were covered in blankets and a merperson tossed Draco's broomstick out of the lake shortly after they had surfaced. They sat as the scores were read out before they were permitted to go back into the castle. Once inside Harry and Hermione led Viktor and Fleur to the Room of Requirements which they turned into a hot tub. Hermione actually required Harry's assistance to get out of the wetsuit before she sent him out of the changing area. She helped Fleur strip down and, in their bikinis, they returned to the main room. Hermione sighed in contentment as the hot water covered her. "That was the dumbest task imaginable," Harry said.

"Feeding flobberworms," she said.

"Okay not the dumbest task imaginable but a close thing," Harry argued, pulling her into his lap, "warming up?"

"I could use some assistance with that," she smiled at her boyfriend. Harry leaned in to kiss her and she returned it.

"Zey seem to 'ave forgotten about us," Fleur said to Viktor.

"A common occurrence when they are together," Viktor commented.

"We can hear you," Harry said. The other couple turned their heads to see the couple giving them mock glares, "So how was the task?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy had plotted how to best punish Ron Weasley throughout the task. Seeing how he would fall all over himself around the two Veela gave him an idea. Krum and Potter were their boyfriends and neither one would take kindly to the weasel trying to force himself on the two creatures. Let alone what the two Veela would do to him. Maybe he could get Potter and Granger expelled too. That would certainly sweeten the pot. He made a trip to the owlery. He had a potion to order.

Monday morning before classes the Daily Prophet arrived with the headline- _**Dumbledore Defiles War Heroes' Memories!**_ Harry smiled at Hermione, who gave him a small smile. They'd known that this was coming. Dumbledore had been charged by the DMLE for kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment, child abuse, and child endangerment among others. The Prophet went into detail about Dumbledore sealing the Potter will indefinitely, placing Harry at the Dursleys where his parents demanded he never go, and about how Sirius Black was supposed to be Harry's guardian before he was imprisoned falsely, never even receiving a trial. Sunday evening he'd been escorted out of Hogwarts by aurors after the students were in bed.

The couple resumed eating breakfast. Sirius had warned them that it was going to happen so they weren't surprised. They were enjoying their breakfast together when Ron Weasley walked over. Silence fell as most people hoped to see Ron get hexed or blasted with a fireball. Roast weasel would be entertaining. "Come on Granger I know you want me."

Hermione ignored Ron and continued eating her breakfast. Harry glanced at his lover before following suit. Ron continued, "You know that I'm a better choice than Potter. I'm a pureblood."

Harry was beginning to wonder if Ron had mental problems. He'd already tried this line. And it didn't make any more sense than it did the last time. "Ron, go away. Hermione and I are trying to eat breakfast."

"Shut up Potter! Always taking everything that's mine! It's about time you learned your place!"

Hermione's hand on Harry's arm was all that kept Harry from letting his temper go. It wasn't what he was saying about Harry that irritated the young man; it was that he was acting like Hermione was an object. Ron looked at Hermione, "Come on Herms let's go. You don't need to be around some half-blood bastard."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ronald Bilius Weasley. You are ignorant, obviously narrow-minded, cantankerous, narcissistic, emotionally retarded, and you smell. I want nothing to do with you. Now leave me alone."

Ron was trying to work out what she'd just said. He understood ignorant but her other words he didn't know. "Cantink-what?" Still frowning he suddenly shouted, "Hey I'm not Narcissy! That's Malfoy's mother."

Harry couldn't repress the snort that escaped at Ron's words. He wasn't the only one. Hermione's glare didn't lessen though. Draco was enjoying the show until he heard Weasley mention his mother. Then he promptly forgot his plan, "Don't you dare talk about my mother you stupid troll! She's far better than your fat whore of a mother."

Those were words that Ron understood. And he promptly ran at and leaped onto Malfoy. He began to punch Draco as the blonde gave back what he got. It was Snape's turn to pinch the bridge of his nose as he got up from the staff table muttering about stupid dunderheads.

* * *

Many detentions and point deductions were handed out that morning between the two boys. Minerva was really not looking forward to seven years more years with Ron Weasley. Harry followed Hermione out of the hall, "That was weird."

"Do you think Ron's always been a bigot or is this just him trying to woo me?" She asked.

"Hard to say," Harry answered, "honestly I'm not sure. I think for the past few years I spent so much time clinging to Ron being my very first friend that I ignored alot of unsavory aspects about him; and you didn't want to lose me as a friend so you just put up with him."

"What if Ron and Malfoy are just products of incest?" Hermione suddenly asked. Harry stared at her blankly so she continued, "Well purebloods boast that they are just that; pure. Now how would you guarantee that your wife or husband's blood is 'pure' Harry? Hint- the royal family did it for centuries."

"Incest," Harry said before his eyes lit up, "which means that all the purebloods in school are related."

"Yes," she smiled that Harry picked up where she was going with this line of thought, "Some are probably closer related than the others. That's why squibs are created. Inbreeding leads to birth defects; for magicals what better birth defects are there than not having magic?"

"But they always say they don't know how or why squibs are born," Harry began.

"They also don't know how to use a telephone, Harry. Or mail a letter. Do you think they actually care? No. They like to scapegoat muggleborns so they can continue to hate us. You've heard Malfoy and his ilk. Muggleborns 'steal' magic from purebloods. But we both know that's not true. Purebloods, instead, seem to be willing to give up their magic to stay 'pure'. They just don't understand that the cost of remaining pure is their children becoming squibs."

"If they did know do you think they'd stop?"

Hermione milled that thought around for a bit before answering, "No. They need their ideology because they need to feel superior."

Harry sighed, "That's just sad."

"That's the perk of bigotry," she said. "On the plus side marriage laws enacted have always been used to keep purebloods from marrying anyone who isn't pure. That includes half-bloods," she nudged him, "and creatures."

"Even if the creature is pure?"

"A man can never be a Veela. We're always female. So Krum isn't a Veela but if he had a sister she would be."

"And purebloods hate creatures," Harry said, "even if they want to shag Veela."

She chuckled at his words and slid her arm around his waist, "You're mine Potter."

"I'm a lucky boy," Harry grinned. She laughed. "We should tell Sirius. You know, to protect any of his own future children."

"I'd rather Sirius found someone on his own though," she said, "if he's only interested in a woman because she's muggle or muggleborn or Veela or whatever…well it's not as sincere."

"I guess I can see that," Harry nodded. "Shall we head off to class?" Hermione nodded.

* * *

Sirius' freedom (legal, that is) seemed to lift a massive burden from the old dog's shoulders. Still, it was obvious he wasn't quite free from Azkaban's influence. Under threat of not spending the summer in France with Harry and Hermione he went to a mind healer, Remus moving into Grimmauld Place with his friend to make sure that he was going to the healer.

Kreacher received help from Dobby and Winky to clean and redecorate Grimmauld Place. According to Remus, who was doing some work with Gringotts on finding and containing dark items that were in the house, the house looked completely different and Kreacher the elf was much happier. He had told Sirius something about 'Master Regulus' work being done' and that the 'evil locket' was destroyed, which told Hermione for certain that her gambit with the horcruxes had paid off and also made her quite grateful Voldemort had removed the horcrux from Harry. To make Kreacher even happier he'd been promised he could meet and thank the woman who'd defeated Voldemort, just like Master Regulus had wanted to do. Harry was quite amused to learn that Dobby and Winky would tell Kreacher about how wonderful Hermione was and how kind she was to other creatures.

* * *

One spring day in April Harry and Hermione sat on a picnic blanket, Harry's head in her lap as they watched their classmates play in the warm sunshine. Dean was teaching some purebloods about football with help from Justin Finch-Fletchley. The pair had become friends recently and watching them be asked questions like why the ball didn't fly and why the game was played only with feet was quite entertaining from Harry's perspective. Hermione could be heard giggling at some of the more out there questions. "Magicals really can't grasp life without magic," Harry observed.

"They take it for granted," she corrected. "There's a laziness to magic users who were born with it that muggle-raised folks don't have."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, not all of them," Harry's eyes flicked over to where Colin and Dennis were patiently explaining football to the Weasley twins and Ginny. "They seem eager to learn."

"Obviously not everyone raised with magic is lazy but think about people like Ron or Malfoy. Neither one could survive without magic. If they were squibs they'd be hopeless."

"Is that why you were so worried about Ron at first? Because you don't think he could survive without being magical?"

"Do you?"

Harry thought about Ron and how he acted, "No I don't. But then why isn't he applying himself more?"

"Because he's Ron. He believes that he's a pureblood and thus above the rules. He expects to get away with it."

"I don't understand where those beliefs come from though," Harry said, frowning, "no one else in the Weasley family is like that."

"Well Sirius was unlike everyone else in the Black family," Hermione pointed out, "until his brother died defecting from Voldemort." Harry nodded. Sometimes he forgot that. "Family doesn't dictate your beliefs and your identity; according to Remus your aunt and your mother were complete opposites."

"That's certainly true," Harry's words stopped short as the ball rolled to a stop against his leg. "You told me you play in a youth league during the summer."

"I do," she nodded.

"Show me your stuff then," he said, getting up and picking up the ball, "I want to see this hidden prowess."

"Okay but don't be offended if I'm better than you," she teased, accepting his hand to help her up.

"Upset? More like turned on," Harry grinned. Hermione took her wand and transfigured the woodwork of the goal posts from a branch on the ground. Harry moved into goal and tossed the ball to her, "Come on then Granger. Show me what you've got."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his baiting. "Be careful what you ask for Potter. You might just get it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I am not JKR. I don't own these characters. And I make no money from this work.**

**A/N- Happy end of Transfer Deadline Day! Falcao and Blind to Manchester United has made me a very happy fan. But I digress. This is sort of a between tasks chapter. Takes place right after chapter 12. Oh, Ron's wand is tested to figure out that he cast the spell that tripped Draco and rendered him unconscious. He's suspected because other Slytherins and Snape are aware that Draco is constantly baiting him and they've gotten into fights before. Just wanted to say that because I was asked about it in reviews.**

* * *

In primary school Harry had been a pretty okay goalkeeper. Hermione got eight out of ten shots past him. The two shots she didn't get past him were the first two 'warm-up shots' she took. He stared at her, "I have never once thought you were athletic."

Hermione walked over to him and leaned in to whisper into his ear, "How do you think I got so flexible then love?" The glassy eyes and automatic grin had Hermione laughing as she pulled away from him. Harry blinked and then gave a pout at her teasing him.

* * *

The couple helped the Creevey boys and Justin and Dean explain how to play to the clueless purebloods. Harry was amazed at how complicated they made such a simple game. The most complicated aspect of football was the offside rule and yet the purebloods had so many questions it was surreal. These same purebloods could probably recite all 700 quidditch fouls and found the game of quidditch easy to grasp.

Late that afternoon they walked back into the school to clean up before dinner and Harry asked Hermione, "What's your dad's team?"

"Arsenal. He was born and raised in London."

"And your mum?"

"She's a diehard Manchester United fan. Though just to rankle my dad she'll cheer for Spurs when they play Arsenal."

Harry laughed. The more he learned about the Grangers the more he liked them. "What about you?"

Hermione licked her lips, "Well I grew up in Manchester so I'd have to give the nod to Manchester United. We would attend games, my mum and me. I do miss being able to attend the games."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Next year during Christmas we should be able to leave Hogwarts. We could go to a game then. I've never had a team to cheer for; the Dursleys never watched sports other than Match of the Day. Only because Uncle Vernon needed to be able to talk about the games at work the next day."

"I like that idea love. We'll have so much fun. And I won't pressure you to be a fan. You get to choose your club on your own." Harry leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back, "So long as it's not Manchester City or Chelsea."

"I promise," he said, grinning before he pulled her against him and kissed her, "our room?"

"Our room," she agreed and the pair headed up to the seventh floor of the castle.

* * *

Arthur Weasley sat in Minerva's office, "Arthur I understand why you want him to stay in school but Ron isn't doing well. He never studies, his homework is no better than before, and when pushed he tells his teachers that there's no point when he's going to be a quidditch star. The lad wasn't even on the team."

Arthur sighed, "How is his behavior?"

"Not improving," Minerva responded. "The boy has twice made passes at Miss Granger and when rebuffed he gets mad. I worry what a temper like that could mean for anyone in the future who refuses his advances. He gets violent when he gets angry."

"If Ron doesn't manage to stay in school then…well then there's no hope for him Minerva. Ron had two friends raised in the muggle world and never once tried to learn about it. He often mocked Hermione for it according to my other children."

The older woman gazed at him, "Arthur the boy is a threat to the learning of others and he even interfered with the second task, preventing Mr. Malfoy from being able to participate fully. If not for our house elves Mr. Malfoy might have lost his magic. That's a serious concern. Whether the attack was intentional or not Ronald tried to hide his actions and that could have been disastrous for the Malfoys."

Arthur paled at the implications. Causing someone to lose their magic could lead to legal battles. They could have lost the Burrow if Malfoy pushed for it. Minerva continued, "Lucius Malfoy has declined to press charges. But surely, Arthur, you understand our dilemma?"

"The reimbursement is contingent on him finishing this year and doing well on his exams," Arthur sighed, "I don't want to see my son's entire time at Hogwarts as a failure. As a waste of money. Money we could have used for our family."

"I understand how hard it is for you but Ronald is squandering every chance presented to him and his pureblood supremacy he's been spouting is only making matters worse. Especially when coupled with his belligerant attitude." Arthur rubbed his face with his hands at the decision he had to make.

* * *

Hermione lay in their bed and watched Harry exit the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "So Mr. Potter, what do you have in mind for tonight?"

"Dinner with my sexy girlfriend and then I thought we could snuggle in the common room and just relax."

"That does sound lovely," she smiled. Harry grinned and moved to his trunk to find some clothes. "Mum is looking forward to France. She's also excited to meet Fleur."

"Viktor is invited too," Harry said. Hermione grinned. Their friends were becoming very close. Especially since the second task. "I'm becoming less worried about your parents' reactions but at the same time…" Harry struggled for the words for a moment before confessing, "I know that I'll be really worried as soon as we get on the train back to London."

Hermione sat upright, "About that, Harry. I've written to mum and explained that we're going to be leaving from London anyway and they could spend a day or so in an actual magical home before we go to France. It saves on gas and anything extra we need we'll be closer to than in Streford."

Harry gazed at Hermione, "So you suggested we stay…"

"At Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus."

Harry beamed at her before pulling on his shirt and the lightweight hoody he'd picked out himself, "That's brilliant Hermione. Sirius and Remus know and can run interference for us with your parents!"

"When it comes to you I'm always a little extra motivated," she pulled him to her and kissed him. "Shall we go see the others now Harry?"

"We could stop for a snog along the way if my lady permits it," he said, helping her upright.

"She could be convinced of that I suppose."

* * *

They were walking toward Gryffindor Tower when they saw a crowd of students downstairs. "What's all that about?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, let's go look," they found a staircase and made their way downstairs to see what the commotion was.

Ronald Weasley found himself the center of attention yet again for a negative reason. He walked forward with his trunk and his father walking next to him. Almost the entire school was watching him leave. He saw a familiar brunette girl and dark-haired boy and his temper flared. "This is all your fault you fame hungry bastard!"  
Harry glanced at Hermione, "Is he looking into a mirror or accusing me of being just like him?"

"I think the latter," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at another student, "What's going on?"

"Weasley is being kicked out of Hogwarts."

* * *

Ginny watched her brother hand his wand over to the headmistress after the direct order from their father. Her mind drifted to their father calling them up to the headmistress' office to discuss what was happening.

-Flashback-

Arthur Weasley had a grave look on his face as he addressed his other three children, "After careful consideration and the perusal of Ron's grades and behavior here at Hogwarts I've decided it will be best to remove Ron from the school."

"Is he going to study at home?" Ginny asked. According to Hermione purebloods were afforded that option if they didn't attend Hogwarts.

"No. Ron isn't even studying here. The agreement we made was that he'd return to Hogwarts after spending some time at home to return to the first year. His grades had to improve. They've not improved at all despite the easier courseload that he's been given. And then there's his behavior in and out of class. That is just outrageous."

"But doesn't that mean that his wand will be snapped?"

"Yes it does," Arthur nodded. "Ron seems to think that he can just do whatever he wants because he's a pureblood. That things will just happen to him because of that alone and he doesn't have to work to get to what he wants to get to."

The three looked at each other. They'd never heard of a Weasley having their wand snapped. Ron would live in magical society but be unable to ever use magic. And only they seemed to realize that; Ron certainly didn't.

-End Flashback-

Ginny watched her brother hand over his wand to the headmistress who shook her head and spoke, "Mr. Weasley you were handed chance after chance at this school. You squandered each one. In accordance with magical law your wand is hereby confiscated and snapped. You are no longer permitted a wand."

Ron Weasley watched as his wand, his very own wand and not a hand-me-down, was snapped in half right in front of his eyes. Suddenly it occurred to him what had happened. "But…but. No! I don't want to go!"

"That is no longer your decision," McGonagall said. "You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Arthur Weasley, you may take him home now. I will be sending the report to the Ministry."

"Yes Headmistress," Arthur nodded. He looked at his other children, "Your mother and I are proud of you three. Keep up the good work." Ginny and the twins nodded.

* * *

Ron's head was down as he slowly walked out of Hogwarts for good. Arthur had no words for his son. He knew Molly wouldn't either. She'd told Arthur they needed to keep a firm hand with Ron. It was the only way to keep him in line. Pureblood supremacy had killed Molly's brothers and she wasn't going to let her son spout the stupidity.

* * *

There was a somber mood to everyone at dinner. Ron wasn't exactly anyone's friend anymore but to see a student have their wand snapped and be kicked out of Hogwarts was startling. All except for one Tri-Wizard Champion. Draco Malfoy. He was strutting around the castle like he'd personally kicked Ron Weasley out.

Harry felt conflicted. Ron was particularly annoying and vindictive ever since they arrived at Hogwarts for the year; he went out of his way to insult and belittle Harry and Hermione. Still, Harry felt bad for the other Weasleys; for Ginny, Fred and George, and of course the two Weasley parents. He liked them.

* * *

"You were right," Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry in the common room, "you said Ron would dig his heels in and not even try to change. That he wouldn't realize it until it was too late and still blame someone else. He did all of that."

"Guess I knew Ron better than he ever knew either of us," Harry pulled her into his lap, "I mean, he thought that you wouldn't date me just to spare his feelings. He thought that I would let him have you just to make him feel better about himself. That you would just do his homework for him. That I would just hand over my Firebolt. That we'd just let him back into the fold after he treated us like he did."

"Ginny said that he was really upset at the second task when he realized Fleur wasn't showing any skin." Harry muttered something that Hermione thought was 'pig' but she wasn't certain. She snuggled into him, "I love you."

He smiled, "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Actually I have two ways," she corrected, "Option one is telling you I love you and option two is showing you I love you."

"I like them both pretty equally," Harry said.

She smiled and kissed him, "That's why you're so wonderful Harry Potter."

"Because most guys would like one over the other?"

"Among other things," she pecked him on the cheek, "we have a test to study for."

"Yes dear," he let her get up and stood, following her out of the common room and heading back up to their room.

* * *

Draco had been overjoyed that Ron Weasley was kicked out of school. That had changed by the next morning. With Weasley gone he had no one to make fun of and rile up anymore. Granger and Potter were too strong and dangerous. He decided to focus on the last task. He had to prove his superiority over the blood-traitors and creatures. Though he didn't have a clue what the last task was. They were supposed to find out soon.

Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur were not looking forward to the final task. Especially not when they came upon the obviously growing hedges that would create a maze that Ludo Bagman was standing near. A maze could hide an untold number of dangers, some more violent and dangerous than others. When they walked away from the quidditch pitch after Ludo's explanation of the last task Fleur spoke, "Perhaps we should all work together. I do not weesh to begin my summer dead. 'Ermione would not be pleased."

"Agreed," Viktor nodded. "I cannot play quidditch professionally if I'm dead."

"So we should all help each other? Hagrid is supplying magical creatures…that doesn't bode well. I mean, they stuck us with dragons," Cedric frowned at the memory.

"Yes we do. We are almost all equal in scores except for Draco. We will enter together and have a three-way victory," Viktor said. Fleur smiled at her boyfriend and nodded in agreement.

"Plus Malfoy is an idiot and this could be his chance to try and hurt us," Cedric added.

"Even idiots get lucky," Fleur said.

* * *

**P.S. Arthur doesn't get a say in Ron's expulsion. He's trying to save face with his children, to soften the blow. Minerva made the decision because of his behavior, attitude, and previous agreements regarding Ron's education. Ron had to improve his schoolwork and he didn't. He had to behave himself and again he didn't. And his quick temper nearly saw Draco Malfoy becoming a squib (even if we all dislike him) which I can imagine would be a pretty serious crime in a pureblood-controlled ministry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I was supposed to be getting closer to the task or covering it in my head last night. But then this happened. Apparently my story decided on something else.**

**(1) references a lovely story I like, 'Troll! Troll in the Dungeon' by HermanTumbleweed. I couldn't resist tossing it in because it still entertains me to no end. It isn't particularly nice to Ron but if you're fine with my story that shouldn't phase you.**

**(2) is what I wish had happened with the whole Firebolt thing. **

**(3) was suggested by a reviewer many chapters ago and for whatever reason (maybe my brain is tired and I'm starting to lose it) I decided to go with it. **

* * *

Hermione and Harry used the Room of Requirement to create a maze and had different creations that they worked on with the twins to place in it. They weren't dangerous magical creatures but they would help the champions with their speed and accuracy. Hermione turned into a Veela to help them practice dodging in the enclosed space and other little creations were created to assist. Intellectual riddles written up by Hermione and Cho were placed in the maze while Harry helped the twins make little magical creature action figures that they could enlarge to a fuller size. It was agreed that they would hit the market after the task, though they'd no longer be able to grow to their proper scale.

The twins had been struck with uncertainty after the second task but the magical menagerie that they were creating with Harry and Hermione soothed any worries about their inability to create. No one had seen the second task so creating anything had been impossible. This time, though, they'd just create magical creatures, a maze, and some figures of the champions. People could create different scenarios by placing the creatures in the maze as they saw fit. And of course if anything happened that was funny they could replay that too.

Hermione also turned them on to muggle games like Monopoly and the twins were falling all over themselves to create a Wizarding version with different pieces. For the twins' birthday Harry had bought them the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The twins had immediately wanted to make Wonka's creations. Ginny teasingly scolded her friends that they'd created monsters but it was hard to worry about the twins. With mentors in the two Marauders they had a safety net to fall back on. The two older men were able to funnel the twins' eagerness into constructive ways.

* * *

Fleur lay on the blanket, watching her boyfriend fly with Harry. "Are you okay?"

The blonde glanced up to see Hermione walking toward her, "I suppose."

"Okay," Hermione sat down next to her, "what is wrong?"

"I find myself unable to fully trust any man."

Hermione looked at her friend, concerned, "What do you mean? Did Viktor do something?"

"No he didn't," Fleur shook her head, "he ees a gentleman."

"Well then I'm confused," Hermione frowned.

"Zere have been men before that have…not been good to me," Fleur took a deep breath, "Viktor is not like them, I know that. But for me to trust a man ees not easy any more for me."

Hermione gazed at her boyfriend before asking, "Do you want to trust Viktor?"

"Oui," the blonde answered. Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I know that Viktor is not like the others. But to know in your head and know in your heart are two very different things."

"They are," Hermione agreed.

"How did you…with Harry how did you…"

Hermione let her mind drift back to the events of earlier that year. It really had been earlier that year; it felt like so much more time had passed than just the school term. "I was convinced I wouldn't be good enough for Harry. That he wouldn't want someone like me," she said. And despite all the love he'd shown her the memories of her bullying choked her up. She glanced at Harry and he gave her a smile that she returned before finding the courage to continue, "I was bullied growing up. Picked on about everything from my looks to my intellect to my hobbies. My parents put me into lots of after school activities but few of them were completed. I mostly played alone. A local coach watched me taking penalty kicks alone one day and told my parents I'd be good for her team. They agreed. She was the first to ever really give me encouragement. Of course my parents did but they were my parents. It's different when someone else tells you you're good at something." Fleur nodded in agreement and watched the younger witch tell her story, "When I entered Hogwarts I was excited. Finally I would belong. But I found that I didn't fit in here either. I was too smart, I tried too hard. And this time the bullying became about my looks, my intellect, and my heritage." Fleur was amazed at how she could relate to Hermione. She had the same problems when entering magical schooling though she wasn't bullied; her father _was_ Minister of Magic, after all. "That Halloween I was ready to just pack it all in. I was just never going to belong, never have any friends. And I figured if I went home at least I could attend games at Old Trafford with my mum like we always did. But then the troll came in and Harry saved my life."

Fleur was amazed she hadn't yet heard this story. Hermione just continued, unaware of the wide-eyed look of her best female friend, "Harry leaped on its back and stuck his wand up its nose. Later Professor Flitwick said that he'd vanished the troll's brain **(1)**." Fleur's eyes bulged at the thought of a first year student being able to vanish anything let alone a creature's brain. "Anyway then Harry climbed off the fallen troll and walked over to me and asked if I was okay. I hugged him so tightly I'm amazed his ribs were intact. It was Harry's first hug," she added. "We became friends after that. I wasn't friends with Ron; the bastard was the reason I was in the bathroom in the first place and all he did was stand by the door pissing himself."

The blonde Veela giggled at the image before letting Hermione continue, "With Harry I knew I had a friend. I knew that he appreciated me. And it was nice to be appreciated. So I decided to stay."

"All because of 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Harry was all the reason I needed." She watched him dive for the snitch, "He's all the reason I've ever needed." The warmth and love in her voice made Fleur smile. That was what she wanted. "Second year he visited me every day in the hospital wing when I was petrified. Third year he told me after Ron stormed off that he understood why I turned his broom into McGonagall and thanked me for it. I tried to apologize for not telling him first but he waved me off, saying that he wouldn't have listened if I had tried to explain it to him before I did it **(2)**. Harry's more intelligent than anyone has ever given him credit for." Harry landed and walked over to kiss her. Hermione returned it and when they parted to breathe she smiled, "Enjoy your flight?"  
"Yeah. I'm going to head up to our room to shower. See you there?"  
"Sure. I'm going to talk to Fleur a bit longer first though."

Harry kissed his lover once more before whispering, "I love you Hermione. So incredibly much."

"I love you too," she responded, gently caressing his cheek, "I'll see you in a bit."

"You could help me dry off," he gave her a lecherous grin that she returned with one of her own.

"Or I could make you dirtier. I'll be up soon."

Harry waved to Fleur as he walked back up toward the castle. Hermione blushed at the look from Fleur, "I have many reasons to not be at Hogwarts. Harry is the only reason for me to stay. I don't think I need to tell you why he's all the reason I need."  
Fleur shook her head. It was obvious why. And she knew that she'd never have exactly what Harry and Hermione had; their relationship had started as something far different. But she wanted that same depth of love that the pair had. "Go up to your lover Hermione. You should enjoy the time you get to have with him."

Hermione got up from the blanket, "Did I help you?"

"Knowing more about how you became friends has helped me, yes." Hermione smiled and ran off toward the castle. Fleur watched her until she was out of sight. She was very glad she and Hermione were friends. The young Veela was someone Fleur would forever be grateful to know. She knew that without a doubt.

* * *

Harry was in the shower cleaning when he suddenly felt arms encircle him and his girlfriend's breasts press against him. "You looked happy, talking to Fleur."  
"I was talking about you and about our last three years here."

He grinned. Just the knowledge that talking about him put that smile on her face and made her so happy was nearly all he'd ever wanted. "I do seem to get a dreamy smile on my face whenever I talk about you. You know, other people don't understand how neither of us ever knew how we felt but then none of them know that we grew up so bullied that it's entirely understandable," he said.

"And in your case abused," Hermione added. "Still, you look so much healthier this year."

"Regular meals, no more horcrux in me," Harry smiled, "and of course the regular sex with my hot Veela girlfriend."

"I'd imagine that has had the largest impact."

Harry laughed, "Well we did torture a dark lord with our encounters until he pulled the horcrux out of me."

She ran her hands over his back and shoulders, "Time to clean you up."

"Only if I get to clean you up," Harry countered.

"Well I can't be trusted to bathe on my own according to you." Harry grinned and turned to kiss her. Hermione returned it, "Summer is coming."

"Do you think those topless beaches will render Remus and Sirius speechless?"

"If anything can manage to render those two speechless a beach full of topless women should be able to do it," Hermione giggled at the thought.

Harry sighed as her hands ran over his body. "Before you I never liked my body," he confessed.

"I know that," she gave him a quick peck before leaning into him as his hands explored her body, "Don't you know the territory by now love?"

"Never get tired of exploring it," he said. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend's obvious desire and they soon lost themselves in each other.

* * *

George Weasley looked at their sales figures. They were doing really well with their little business. Nothing sold as well as the Draco ping-pong sets but they were working on the mazes and the creatures because those would probably sell well. They'd worked out how to find things out from Hagrid with help from Harry and Hermione who were quite good at getting the half-giant to reveal secrets. They managed to find out the types of challenges and used that knowledge to improve the mazes. There were no physical obstacles, though George and Fred were of the opinion that a physical obstacle course would be brilliant to play in.

Working with Harry and Hermione set the twins up for success and they both knew that. Hermione's genius had corrected molting problems that they had with the Canary Creams and without her and Harry their other products, including the Draco ping-pong set, would not have been sold. The pair had helped them with so much and never asked for anything in return. Harry absolutely refused any portion of the profits. The twins still sent owls to Gringotts with money for Harry's share though; their sense of fairness wouldn't let Harry not be rewarded for his work. Fred came in, "How are the sales figures?"

"Pretty good. The Canary Creams are really popular. I think the maze will be incredibly popular. Possibly as popular as the Draco ping-pong game was."

Fred chuckled at the mention before continuing, "I think we should try to finish up our Wizarding Monopoly game. That would sell out."

"Agreed," George nodded. "So we should run through that board Hermione gave us to use to work out how to arrange all of our locations."

"Honeydukes, Zonkos, and the Three Broomsticks could be all the yellow properties. Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Sugarplum's Sweets can be the red properties. The brown ones can be the Daily Prophet and the Leaky Cauldron," Fred looked at the board as George wrote down the list.

"That's good. Flourish and Blotts, Madame Malkin's, and Potage's Cauldron Shop can be the light blue places."

"No, make them the orange ones. Hermione'd never forgive us if we made Flourish and Blotts one of the cheapest properties on the board."

"That's true," George nodded. "How about we then use Eeylop's Owl Emporium, Magical Menagerie, and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for the purple-pink properties?"

"That's fine. Hog's Head, Gladrags, and Dervish & Banges for the light blue?"

"Brilliant. For the green we can use Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters, and Tomes and Scrolls. That'll make Hermione happy," George beamed at the solution they'd reached. "That leaves the dark blue. Those are the most valuable ones. How about Ollivander's and….ooh! We can use the name of our shop!"

Fred's eyes lit at that idea, "Then we can have the electric company and water company be King's Cross and Hogsmeade station while the four railways can be changed to the four Hogwarts quidditch teams!"

"Brilliant!" George exclaimed.

"Are you two okay?" Ginny asked her exuberant brothers.

"Just making up a game that Hermione taught us," Fred said, "we're fine. Hey Ginny, if you're playing a board game would you rather be told 'Go to Azkaban' or 'Go to Jail'?"

"Jail. Azkaban is too scary," Ginny shuddered at the thought. "You two scare me sometimes."

"We're brilliant," George argued, "not as brilliant as a certain brunette Veela but still pretty bloody smart."

"Now we just need to work out the name of our store. We have the Marauders as inspiration but with Harry and Hermione we're like the new Marauders," Fred said, forgetting Ginny was there as they thought about their store name.

"Why not go with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? That's what you wanted to call your shop right?" The twins turned to see Harry and Hermione standing behind them.

"Well it wouldn't be fair to you two. We want a name that includes all four of us."

Harry tilted his head in thought, "How about 'Hex Marks the Spot' or something like that?"

"That's not bad," Hermione admitted.

"We think that we should put our shop name as the other dark blue square on the Wizarding Monopoly board," Fred explained. "You know, so people know it's coming."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "How about Marauders' Mischief?"

"BRILLIANT!" Three boys exclaimed, causing the Gryffindor common room to all turn toward them.

"Ignore them, they're just being boys," Hermione said.

Harry chuckled at her words and leaned into her, "The two remaining Marauders would love that name. Have I mentioned how much I love you?" He kissed her and a few catcalls were heard as the couple kissed.

When they parted Hermione ran a hand through his hair, "You mention it pretty often Harry."

"Good," he rested his forehead against hers, "I mean it every time." He watched as the twins wrote down Marauders' Mischief onto the parchment about the board, "I bet we could get the remaining two Marauders to help run it."

"While we're at school? I can see them doing that," Hermione nodded. "It'd give them something to do and keep them out of too much trouble."

Harry gazed at Hermione in awe. That was a brilliant idea. "I think we should write them so they can find an adequate shop. Between us six we can come up with plenty of things to stock and then when Fred and George graduate next year they can work there and do some more creating." If the twins were rockets they would be launching any moment the way they were bouncing in their seats with joy at the ideas being discussed.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was not certain if Viktor was her soulmate. But she did know that Viktor could be the man who gave her faith and hope in dating again. Not every couple could be Harry and Hermione and lucky enough to meet when they were eleven. So with that new thought process Fleur decided to work on letting her guard down. And the first step to that was telling Viktor her insecurities.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy gazed at the letter from his son. Draco wanted dark magic books from their home to use and there was no way Lucius was dumb enough to send them. He looked at the names of the books. None of them would help him with the maze unless…Draco couldn't be that stupid, could he? On second thought, he absolutely could. Perhaps if he quietly disowned Draco…that way he couldn't be held accountable for his son's actions. Draco wouldn't know; at least, not right away. Narcissa's pregnancy was going well and the baby was growing nicely.

"Lucius?"

He glanced up to see his wife, "What?"

"The healer informed me that we are having twins," she said.

"Two boys?"

"A boy and a girl **(3)**," she answered. "Do you want to raise both or…"

"I can raise them both," he nodded. "Unless you want to have shared custody?"

"Once the divorce goes through I'm leaving the country never to return. I married you only because my parents forced me."

Lucius knew that. He remembered when Andromeda had been kicked out of the family for marrying a muggleborn wizard. Lucius had seen how it destroyed Narcissa; in a rare moment of tenderness in their marriage Lucius had comforted his wife as she broke down. He let his thoughts turn to having twins. A boy and a girl. He'd never seen himself as having a daughter. This would be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I dislike pm's asking when I'm going to continue a story. I post when I have a new chapter. I can understand if the story hasn't been updated in months or weeks. I follow stories that haven't been updated since January of this year. So I get that. But this story has been updated every day or every 3 days. Getting pm's asking if this story will be finished irritate me. And given my stubborn and rebellious nature actually make me not want to post. (What can I say? I'm an asshole by nature.)  
**

**Now then, time to get on a soapbox. Not all women are maternal. Some women never want to be mothers. And that's okay. I just needed to say that. **

**Incidentally to anyone who's ever suffered a sexual assault there is not a graphic scene (I don't think I could even write one to be honest with you) but I do talk about an attack within the story and a character's past. It could, conceivably, be a trigger of some kind to a survivor. **

**Moving along then- this chapter is full of stuff. So much I can't even begin to describe it all. And I sort of leave all of you hanging in the middle of the task. *evil grin* Happy reading!**

***edited to correct typo. thank you Cateagle for finding it because I completely missed it***

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was not a maternal woman. And for both of the Malfoy parents it was an arranged marriage. Long she had dreamed of escaping her husband and England and just relaxing on a beach somewhere. She had certainly never wanted children but she had no choice the first time. The contract between their families had demanded it. This pregnancy was her way out. Finally she could be free of Lucius Malfoy and Malfoy Manor. It was, for her, a prison. A prison she had long been trapped in. In their entire marriage, closing in on sixteen years now, they had had sex twice. Lucius was not her type. He didn't force himself on her but then she knew that she wasn't his type either. Lucius preferred muggles and muggleborns. It was rather amusing to her that the blood purist wasn't interested in any pureblood women. She gazed at her swollen stomach. Just two more months and she'd be due. Lucius would have his heirs, she'd have the divorce, and the pair could go their separate ways. Maybe she'd visit her sister Andromeda before she left. She missed her.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat down on the grass. Ever since his expulsion his mother had been working him full-time. Ron had always had chores but he'd often been able to get his siblings to do it. In just one day Ron had had to clean the bedrooms out, sweep all the floors, and degnome the garden. Degnoming wasn't much fun when it was alone and the gnomes kept biting his ankles. "Ron get in here," he heard his mother yell. Thinking he was to be given a huge dinner he hurried inside only to see a small portion on his plate. "Go wash up and then after dinner you'll do the dishes."

"What?! I just worked all day like a bloody muggle and you're making me do the dishes too?!"

Arthur grabbed his youngest son by the arm, "You got kicked out of Hogwarts. You will earn your keep or I will toss you out on your rear! Now apologize to your mother and march upstairs to clean yourself up!"

Ron had never seen his father so angry. "Sorry Mum," he said before he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Molly rubbed her forehead and Arthur sighed.

* * *

The third task grew nearer and excitement began to grow around the castle. While Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were ahead Hogwarts wasn't far behind in the points tallies, meaning there was every chance any school could win. Not that people knew how the points system worked. They just knew that Draco was screwed and Draco would mutter about the unfairness and the blood traitors conspiring against him.

The morning of the task dawned bright and with clear skies. Harry and Hermione woke and settled into each other, "Good morning Harry," she whispered.

"Morning," he sighed, stretching and sliding over to her. "Worried for our friends?"

"This one I'm not as worried about. Veela and ice water was my concern before," Hermione said.

He nodded in understanding and sat up in bed. "Who do you think will win?"

"I really don't care," she said. "I just want our friends to make it out alive."

* * *

It was mid-morning when the four champions were called into the Great Hall to see their families. Fleur and Viktor dragged Harry and Hermione along and Hermione finally got to meet Apolline Delacour, Fleur's mother. "It is a pleasure to meet you child," Apolline said, kissing Hermione on both cheeks.

"That feeling is certainly mutual Madame," Hermione said, returning the greeting. "Thank you for the invitation to visit. I suspect we might need someone to hold my father back when he learns just how involved Harry and I are."

"I can understand how worried you are but Claude and I will do our best to explain things to your parents," Apolline smiled as Gabrielle pulled Fleur aside to talk, "I was so pleased to hear that Fleur had made a friend here. It has never been easy for her to make friends. But her letters home this year have been so cheerful, so happy. You are a good friend to my daughter."

"She's been a good friend to me too," Hermione smiled as the two began to talk about their time in France that summer.

* * *

While Hermione was talking with Apolline Harry was being introduced to Viktor's parents and little brother. Viktor's mother glanced around the hall before her eyes settled on Hermione and she smiled, "That girl is Veela."

"Hermione," Harry nodded, "my girlfriend and mate."

"I'm glad she has found such an understanding mate," she said. "I worried she might not when I first saw her. And for most Veela it is a very real concern that they might not find that mate."

Harry's eyes widened as things snapped into place, "You…you're Mira? The one that she writes to?"

"I am," she nodded, smiling at his surprise. "You knew I was Veela, did you not?"

"Well yes but I didn't expect you to be Viktor's mum," Harry said.

Mira laughed, "I suppose I can understand that. Now do me a favor, Harry, and introduce me to your mate and the Veela she's sitting with."

Harry did as asked, walking over to the other table, "Hermione? Madame Delacour?"

"Call me Apolline, Harry," Apolline smiled before her eyes raised to gaze at Mira, "Fleur said that Viktor's mother was Veela too."

"We seem to be taking Hogwarts by storm," Mira said.

Hermione looked up at Mira, "You're…Mrs. Krum it was you in that bathroom!"

"Call me Mira Hermione. And yes I was. I must say, I'm quite impressed by your mate. You're a very lucky young woman."

"I'm the lucky one," Harry said automatically in response, earning him a kiss from his girlfriend.

The two elder Veela smiled at each other before Apolline got an idea, "Mira perhaps you would be interested in joining us as well this summer? We must explain to Hermione's muggle parents that their daughter is Veela."

Mira glanced at her son before speaking, "I think some time on some French beaches would be nice to enjoy. Would you mind if I joined you in France Viktor?"

"Not at all," he said. Harry and Hermione exchanged a smile. Fleur, meanwhile, did as she usually did, keeping her cool but smiling at his answer.

That was an aspect of Fleur that surprised Harry. He and Hermione weren't about to shag or snog in public but sharing a kiss or snuggling in the common room was an ordinary occurrence for them. The Veela nature often had her hungry for him and even just some handholding was enough to satisfy that hunger. Fleur never engaged in public displays of affection. He knew that she was part Veela so a great many things that were powerful for Hermione were weaker for her but Harry wondered if part of it was simply Fleur's rather standoffish nature too.

* * *

Once Viktor and Fleur had some privacy she smiled at him and he sat on a desk, "Are you sure you still want me to come?"

"I think that we will have fun," she nodded. Viktor nodded in agreement with her. The conversation they'd had after Hermione's little chat with Fleur had been interesting.

-Flashback-

Viktor found himself sitting next to Fleur after Harry and Hermione headed back up to the castle. "You seemed to have quite a talk," he said.

"We did," Fleur said. "Viktor I think that we need to define our relationship. What are we?" That question surprised Viktor. Honestly he wasn't quite sure what to call it either. He blinked and Fleur continued, "When I was talking to Hermione she told me about how she and Harry became friends and it was quite obvious to me that not unlike me, Hermione struggled to trust people. But she trusted Harry because he was so…"

"Stubborn?" Viktor offered.

Fleur laughed, "No I would say sweet and gentle and just there for her when she needed someone."

Viktor nodded his understanding, "You need a friend not a lover."

Fleur was relieved he understood, "Hermione's my first real friend. And I've enjoyed having that relationship this year. I just…I've never had a male friend. I know Harry, certainly, but not as well as I know Hermione."

"If you want to just be friends I can understand that," Viktor nodded. "Trust is not something I do freely either and I'm certain your trust was violated far worse than mine was."

Fleur just nodded and Viktor pulled her into a hug. Fleur was used to hugs from Hermione, and even with Harry, so she didn't tense. He did what Hermione had done; he didn't ask. The gratitude Fleur felt in that moment was overwhelming. When they parted Viktor spoke softly, "I want to respect your privacy but the burden you carry would be understood by Hermione. She would not change her opinion of you."

Fleur offered up a small smile, "Thank you Viktor."

Viktor wasn't disappointed that Fleur wasn't his girlfriend. He had just wanted to make friends. Anything more, with Fleur at least, was going to take time. And Viktor was willing to wait.

-End Flashback-

In the following weeks they'd become closer but not to the level of Hermione and Fleur's relationship. And subsequent conversations told him that if he and Fleur were to be a couple, he needed to prove to be as good as Harry. Hermione and Harry's relationship had had a few bumps but all pertaining to her Veela status. His and Fleur's relationship was more like the unveiling of every scar on their souls. There were scars that hurt Fleur deeply that he knew she kept to herself. Still, he would ask himself what would Harry do and he knew that if Hermione was upset and didn't want to talk to Harry about it he'd tell her to at least talk to Fleur about it. So Viktor did the same.

Fleur squeezed his hand, "Are you mad at me?"

"Not if you talk to Hermione," he answered.

"I intend to," she nodded, "today. I think it's time I did."

"Good," he smiled and pulled her into another hug, "we should go find our mothers before they do something to Harry or Hermione."

* * *

Fleur spent some time with her friends and her mother and sister (who had been most disappointed to learn that Harry was taken already) before she pulled Hermione aside to talk, "Fleur? What's wrong?"

"I want to tell you somezing that I have nevair told anyone," Fleur's accent was starting to grow and Hermione took her up to the Room of Requirement. "I have to tell you now because I don't…I know that thees task ees dangerous and you have told me everything and eet ees time zat I did ze same."

Hermione sat on the beach she'd had the room turn into and let Fleur sit next to her on the blanket, "What is it?"

"When I was fifteen," Fleur said, taking a deep breath, "I was raped."

The only sound on the beach was of the waves lapping against the shore. Hermione pulled her friend into a hug, unsure of what else to do or even to say. "I had just come into my powers and they are not as strong as yours, or even my mother's," Fleur continued, "zere ees no excuse for what zhey did to me."

"They," Hermione repeated, "how many?"

"Eight men," she answered. "Zhey told me zat I deserved eet. Zat eet ees all zat Veela are good for," she leaned into Hermione's embrace. The feeling of support from Hermione was exactly what she needed. "Only four managed to... I wuz een shock but zhen I used my allure and gave a full blast. Zhey were all frozen. My clothing was reeped and my body bruised. My fazzer had zhem all castrated. Eet ees an old law on ze books," she explained when she saw Hermione's surprise, "Evair since I have not…with anyone."

"Oh Fleur," Hermione rubbed her back, "I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

"My muzzer turned eento a harpy for ze first time that I had ever seen when she found me." Fleur looked at her best friend, "I 'ave nevair told anyone else. Not even my leetle sister knows."

"I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me, Fleur, but I'm so sorry for you."

"You did nozing to me to be sorry for 'Ermione. Ze bastards did and zhey are very sorry now even if eet ees for anuzzer reason," Fleur took a deep breath. She refused to cry about what had happened to her. She'd done enough of that afterwards and while she knew if she broke down and cried Hermione would comfort her she would never again weep for what had happened to her. It was time to move on, "Viktor knows that I hold back for some reason. And surely you suspect too; but I wanted to tell you the reason so that you understood why I have such struggles with men and especially with one that I…like."

The brunette nodded. "At least they all suffered. Your father sounds like he'd get along well with my dad. I'm really hoping I don't have to protect Harry from him."

Fleur smiled at the transition. That was another thing to like about Hermione. She could change the subject so smoothly you didn't always notice that she did it but she greatly appreciated the way Hermione did. "You could just turn into ze 'arpy to scare him. My muzzer made my attackers soil zhemselves."

Hermione smiled at that. Apolline looked so kind but she knew her own mother did too; cross her, though, and you would suffer. "Our parents will get along well." Fleur smiled and their conversation shifted to what would happen that summer and the task that afternoon.

* * *

Her confession to Hermione had Fleur feeling particularly strong. Hermione's presence had shown her that trusting people was possible and while Hermione hadn't said it, Fleur knew that Hermione would never tell Harry unless given permission. And to top it off Fleur had not experienced the revulsion, disgust, or the feeling that she was stupid for finding it hard to trust as a result of the attack. She felt confident as she stood in the tent with Viktor who she hugged and thanked. He was surprised at the offered hug but accepted it. Fleur had a smile on her face and that was all that mattered.

"Are you ready?" He asked, not wanting to ask anything more personal.

"I am," she nodded. "You?"

"Harry threatened to do weird things with my corpse if I died," Viktor answered. Raised eyebrows from Cedric and Fleur had him explaining, "He wants to turn me into a coat rack, a lamp, a practice dummy, a Halloween decoration…" The other two burst into laughter at the list, "I looked to Hermione for help and she suggested a gargoyle."

"Sounds like you better live then," Cedric chuckled.

"I do not want to be a coat rack," Viktor nodded.

"You would not be a good looking coat rack. And not useful either," Fleur said, "your nose is too small." Viktor smiled at her and she winked at him.

Draco sat in the corner of the tent working on how best to torture the other three. He'd have to catch them unawares. His father had not come that day. According to his godfather his father and mother had other things to do that day. Something about the pregnancy. He hadn't paid attention; he loathed that his parents were having another child so he went out of his way to ignore anything mentioned about it (in so doing he missed that his father had written that they were having twins).

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat in the family box with Viktor's family and Fleur's mother and sister; her father hadn't been able to attend due to work. Something Apolline promised Claude would not be doing for their visit. Harry's statement that he'd never been on vacation before had Gabrielle telling him about the things that they could do while Apolline gently dissuaded her daughter from taking control of summer plans. This was helped by Harry saying that Hermione had got him tickets to see a professional quidditch game with her father.

Harry and Hermione held hands as the champions were escorted out of the tent. Harry felt Hermione lean against him and his arm wrapped around her automatically. "You okay?"

"Just nervous," she said. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Fleur."

"Viktor won't let it," Harry said. "Do you think Draco will make it out alive?"

"Well Ron's not here to muck it up so anything's possible." Harry smirked. Ron and Draco, before Ron's expulsion, had fought with each other like a snake and a mongoose. Ginny had pointed out that without Harry and Hermione there to temper Ron's anger and keep him in line Ron was like a cannon with a short fuse and more than happy to explode at any moment. He'd got more detentions in the months that he'd returned to Hogwarts than the twins got in a year.

* * *

Ludo Bagman took up the sonorous charm and began to explain the event to the gathered students. "Today the task is simple. Enter the maze and get to the trophy inside. The person who claims the trophy wins the competition. The points standings mean that Miss Delacour and Mr. Krum, from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang respectively," there was cheering for the pair throughout the stadium, "will enter at the same time. Mr. Diggory…"

"THAT'S MY SON!"

Ludo seemed surprised at the yelled declaration before speaking, "Yes Mr. Diggory will enter fifteen minutes after they do. And that means our fourth champion Mr. Malfoy will enter forty-five minutes after him." In reality with the points differences it should have been several hours but the organizers all agreed that there was no way Draco would get the trophy at that point. They still weren't sure that the hour difference between when Fleur and Viktor entered and when Draco did would mean that he would even get to enter the maze.

"Now then Mr. Krum, Miss Delacour, you may begin…NOW!" Fleur and Viktor entered the maze and, unseen by everyone, simply sat down and waited.

* * *

"Have all the tasks been the audience staring at nothing?" Mira asked.

"The second task was too," Harry said. "The first task was a dragon so that one there was at least something to watch even if it was outrageous to pit teenagers against dragons." Hermione nodded her agreement with her lover's words. "Although Draco-Pong was fun to watch." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry gave her a cheeky grin. "Hey, it worked out well for us."

"True but when I was watching it at the time I kept thinking that we were about to watch someone die. It was only truly funny once Draco was discovered to still be alive."

"You're too nice Hermione," Harry said, kissing her forehead.

"You love that aspect of me and you know it."

Harry smiled, "I do. If it weren't for your natural tendency to be nice my glasses would have been broken still when we got to Hogwarts first year. You fixed them for me just because they were broken." She smiled at her boyfriend and shifted to sit in his lap, "Just to be clear I would love to go back in time and kick eleven year-old Harry's arse for letting Ron pick on you."

"Some things can't be changed Harry, even with magic," she said. "But know that I love you and don't hold it against you. You had found a friend and didn't want to lose him. I understand that. I'd have done anything to not lose your friendship."

"And now?"

"Now we know each other better and where we both stand. I can feel your emotional flare-ups and you can, without even looking at me, know when I'm upset. We know what we want out of our relationship and we both enjoy the perks of me being Veela." Sitting in his lap she felt Harry twitch when she finished speaking and smiled.

* * *

A magical bang was heard and Cedric entered the maze to see Fleur and Viktor waiting. They stood and, wands drawn, walked on together. The first creature they came across was a boggart. But seeing three champions the boggart wasn't sure who to taunt and before it could transform they had dispatched it and moved forward. They took the next right and came upon a troll. Fleur didn't feel like hurting the troll. So she released an allure blast that easily gave her power over it. "Please let us pass," she said. The troll moved out of the way and she let both boys go first before she followed, "Thank you sir," she said to the troll who bowed so far forward he fell on his face.

"Here's hoping all the creatures are male," Cedric smirked.

"Just for that you take ze next creature," Fleur said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Viktor nodded his agreement. Cedric's smirk vanished.

* * *

The vanishing smirk became a frown when they stumbled on a Chimaera, "Who puts a Chimaera in a maze for teenagers?" Cedric asked.

"The same people who made the audience stare at a still lake in February in Scotland," Viktor answered as they sized up the creature, "How do we get around it?"  
The Chimaera gazed at them. Fleur thought to herself, 'What would Hermione do?' That question's answer immediately made itself apparent. "Eef this does not work, blame 'Ermione," Fleur told Viktor and Cedric, who looked at each other, confused. She cautiously approached the Chimaera and transformed into the harpy. Fleur didn't look like Hermione did when she transformed. Fleur was more harpy-like than actual harpy. "Let us pass," she said. The Chimaera let out a blast of fire and Fleur met it with a fireball, "I will not ask again," she said, letting two fireballs appear in her hands as the Chimaera gave her an appraising look. Without warning the beast leaped forward and Cedric and Viktor both cast a banishing spell at the same time, sending the Chimaera into the hedge it was standing in front of. With a roar the beat vanished from sight. Fleur changed back, "You could have done that sooner."

"Don't reckon I expected you to do that," Cedric said as they hurried on, this time going left.

The next few turns were dead ends but they regrouped each time and pressed on. They appeared in front of a sphinx and immediately all had a silent thank you for Hermione quizzing them with riddles over the past few weeks. "Three of you? Very well. You will have to answer more riddles. Three each." The Champions nodded and she began, "A natural state, I'm sought by all. Go without me, and you shall fall. You do me when you spend, and use me when you eat to no end. What am I?"

Viktor answered after a moment of though, "Balance."

The sphinx did not smile. In fact she looked annoyed, "Correct. Next one. We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?"

Fleur had much experience with this, "Words."

The sphinx frowned, "Under pressure is the only way I work, and by myself is the only way I'm hurt. What am I?"

They were silent until Cedric answered, "A diamond."

The sphinx snarled. Surely they could be tripped up. "First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next tell me what is always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle the end of the end? And finally give me a sound often heard during the search of a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Fleur again answered, "Spider."

"I'm teary-eyed but never cry. Silver-tongued, but never lie. Double-winged, but never fly. Air-cooled, but never dry. What am I?"

"Mercury," Viktor answered without hesitation.

"What word is shorter when you add two letters to it?"

"Short," Cedric responded.

"What starts with the letter 't', is filled with 't' and ends in 't'?"

"A teapot," Cedric smiled.

"I can run but never walk. Wherever I go, thought are close behind me. What am I?"

"A nose," Viktor said.

"The last one then," the sphinx said, "Many have heard me, but nobody has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?"

"An echo," Fleur answered. The sphinx begrudgingly let them pass, mumbling about humans being smarter than they look as they ran by. Fleur turned back, "I am Veela," she said proudly before turning back around and running ahead with Viktor and Cedric. Slightly mollified that at least one's intelligence could be put down to her being superior to the humans the sphinx gave a small smile. No doubt she had influenced the stupid humans with her.

* * *

**P.S.- We all know of wizarding bigotry but we also know that goblins think very little of wizards and I would imagine that certain intelligent creatures would think poorly of humans. Especially a sphinx.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- this chapter is short because it's the conclusion of the third task. I think you'll all find it satisfying. Now with the third task over I can continue on with the daughter-is-a-Veela-has-a-mate-they-shag-like-bunnies-parents-don't-know part of the story.**

* * *

They used the 'point-me' spell to pick their next turn and headed left. Stumbling upon an Acromantula was not how they wanted to continue their trip through the maze. Unfortunately they did. "All spiders hate fire," Viktor said before casting a spell and lighting the giant spider on fire. The scream it emitted was painful to hear and Cedric cast a spell to muffle the sound.

* * *

A blood-curdling scream from the maze had everyone jumping. "It didn't sound human," Hermione said.

"At least there's that," Harry said. Hermione used the omnioculars to try and see into the maze to no avail. They were left not knowing what was happening. "This is really, really annoying," Harry said. "I don't like waiting."

"Well aware of that love. You're not a patient man."

"Not at all," Harry mumbled.

"I like you as you are," she whispered.

He smiled at her and she shifted on his lap, giving him a very pleasurable feeling. The look on her face told him it was intentional, "Vixen."

"Maybe a little," she winked.

* * *

Draco looked at the timer. He had another 25 minutes to wait. Twenty-five minutes until he could show them who was the superior wizard. They would all bow before him.

* * *

Being chased by a burning Acromantula is not a fun experience. They're very large creatures and anything that is on fire and chasing you and is also deadly is not a good thing. Especially when said creature knows it's dying and wants to take everyone down with it. Terrifying would be an understatement. Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric ran back the way they came, occasionally turning to cast a spell. Cedric cast the leg-locker jinx only to have the monster begin rolling toward them. "I haf plan," Viktor said. "Cast blasting hex at ground," he yelled. They sprinted ahead and all three pointed at the ground where a hole appeared. The beast rolled right into it and they all cast incendiary spells to kill the very angry dying spider.

Once the spider was dead Cedric was first to climb over it. Fleur turned to Viktor and kissed him on the mouth, "That was brilliant Viktor."

The grin on his face after the kiss was matched only by how red his face turned. It was Weasley red. Fleur smiled and caressed his cheek before she climbed over the spider, receiving help from Cedric before they waited for Viktor. He calmed himself down, still partly surprised at having had his first kiss with Fleur, and climbed over the spider before they headed back toward where the Acromantula had been. That would take some time. All three were feeling cautious and could use the break to get their breath back.

* * *

The timer signaled and Draco marched confidently into the maze. Looking around he ran forward. Now, there was a feature of the maze that had not been explained to the champions. It had to do with the hedges. The organizers of the tournament worried people would just blast their way through the hedges so to prevent that from happening if something entered the hedge it was spit out at another random location. When the Chimaera had been blasted into the hedge by Viktor and Cedric the hedge had warped and spit the Chimaera out closer to the entrance. And the Chimaera was in the mood to mate after having tasted the allure of the Veela.

The beast's eyes zoomed in on Draco Malfoy, who stood frozen in fear as he gazed at one of the most dangerous beasts in the world. Before Draco Malfoy could utter a word or pull his wand out the beast lunged at him and Draco let out a scream as it knocked him to the ground.

* * *

After the long scream from the Acromantula had been heard the Ministry employees had cast silencing spells on the maze since the spider's scream had not ended quickly. They had not removed them. Outside the maze it was only silence and noise from the crowd.

Inside the maze the other three champions missed the sound of Draco's pain as they had come upon the trophy and all three grabbed it at the same time the Chimaera jumped onto Draco. The trophy immediately took them out of the maze and back to the start, all holding onto it.

* * *

Their appearance had people roaring for their victory. An Auror cancelled the spell on the maze and everyone heard a very human scream. Silence fell and the Aurors rushed into the maze together to find the fourth champion. The three champions of the tournament were being looked over by Madame Pomfrey who gave them clean bills of health, surprised but pleased. Then her gaze turned to the maze to wait.

Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric were led away and soon found themselves in the arms of their mothers. Fleur asked if the Chimaera had attacked Draco only for Apolline's eyes to flash and her gaze shifted to Madame Maxime, "Did you know about this?"

"Zey nevair said anyzhing about Chimaera," the headmistress of Beauxbatons promised.

Three school heads and five parents turned to Ludo Bagman, "Yes well we wanted it to be dangerous and you all said we could place the creatures."

Apolline Delacour looked angry. And it was a look that the few who'd seen Hermione transform recognized. "You put a deadly and incredibly violent creature into a maze for schoolchildren?! Are you insane?!"

"Well we thought it would be a good way to keep the champions on edge," Ludo said, wilting under Apolline's gaze.

"How did you three get past it?" Mira asked her son and the other two champions.

"Fleur pulled a Hermione and tried to speak to it creature-to-creature," Cedric said, smirking at the brunette Veela, "but that didn't work. Fleur blocked its fireballs with her own and then the thing launched itself at us. Viktor and I both banished it."

"It flew into the hedge," Viktor nodded.

Everyone turned to Ludo who mumbled that the hedge would randomly spit out things that entered them elsewhere in the maze. Hermione, meanwhile, was looking at Cedric, "Pulled a Hermione?"

The look on her face was enough to make Cedric pale as he stumbled over his words, "Well you're really nice to magical creatures and…" He stopped when he saw Hermione and Fleur chuckling. "You two like having a go at me."

"You're easy to tease," Hermione responded.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared and was staring at the hedge. At that moment they exited with the caged Chimaera and Draco Malfoy, who was in the cage but looked unharmed. He had obviously soiled himself but to everyone's surprise there wasn't a mark on him. "Your son is very lucky Mr. Malfoy. The Chimaera was nuzzling him and preparing him to mate." The same Auror looked at the female champion, "You're Veela, yes?"

She nodded, "I released my allure toward a troll earlier in the maze."

"We found an unconscious troll about twenty feet away," the Auror confirmed.

"There's just one problem," another auror said, "we can't get him away from the Chimaera. He's rather fond of your son. He doesn't attack so long as we don't try to take the boy away."

"So what are you saying? Draco is to be the…sex toy for this creature?"

Harry barely managed to withhold a snort but it was a near thing. Hermione shot him a glare that helped to sober him up but he saw her lips were twitching. He wasn't sure what was so funny. Was it that the Chimaera wanted to mate with Draco, that Fleur's allure had ironically saved his life but possibly at the expense of…whatever happened when Chimaeras mated (they were one of the most violent creatures alive; their mating rituals were probably brutal), or was it the way that Lucius had come up with the phrase 'sex toy for this creature'?

"We need to see a magical creatures expert. Please come with us," he said. Lucius nodded, gazing at Draco as they walked off to portkey away.

* * *

Harry and Hermione headed up to the Room of Requirement for some privacy. "A Veela saved Draco's life," Harry said.

"Temporarily at least," Hermione corrected, "Harry think about how many species of animals mate so violently that the partner often dies during the act." Harry could think of a few. Seals, Quolls, and Otters. Not exactly the romantic types.

"Yeah I guess that's true. It's kind of funny," Harry chuckled, "I mean, it shouldn't be, but it just is and I'm not sure why."

"The sex toy line did it for me," Hermione admitted softly to him which had him cracking up, "Harry!"

"Oh come on Hermione. You know I won't judge you. It's funny. Let it out." And so, with just the two of them there, they laughed.

* * *

Fleur and Viktor got away from the celebrations to talk privately, "You kissed me," he said.

"I did," she smiled shyly.

"I liked it," he said.

"Me too," she ran her hand over his cheek. "Viktor if this," she waved her hand between them, "is to continue I need to ask that we take it slow. I was…"

She was interrupted by Viktor, "You don't have to say a word if you don't want to."

Fleur smiled at his gentleness, "Thank you, Viktor, but I think I need to say it. Hermione knows," she added, "Viktor when I was fifteen I was attacked by a gang of men."

Viktor's eyes grew dark and his jaw clenched, "Did they rape you?"

She nodded and then had to pull him into a hug to try and calm him down, "My father made sure they could never do that to anyone again and he put them away," she gazed at Viktor, "Thank you for wanting to protect me. And for being understanding."

"I care about you Fleur. Why would I not want to protect you or be understanding?" He asked, confused. Fleur kissed him in answer.

* * *

**P.S. I just...I don't know where this Draco and the third task plot came from but I fell all over myself laughing as I typed it out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Well readers, we've reached that time. Harry meets the parents and the Grangers learn that their daughter is Veela. This chapter is solely devoted to that so there'll be another chapter for sure. I think this story will have an epilogue; I think it warrants one. **

* * *

Harry Potter exited the Hogwarts Express incredibly nervous. Hermione pulled him into a full-body hug and he sighed but didn't relax, "They can't kill you Harry."

"They might try to," Harry said.

"Come on. Better to meet them now than later," she squeezed him and pulled back. Harry pushed the trolley and they exited the platform to find two dentists and two Marauders, all of whom descended on the pair.

"Hermione! You look different," her mother said.

"I had a bit of a growth spurt," Hermione answered; at least she'd grown two inches in height so she could at least attribute that to her growing. She and Harry were more nervous about other things that had changed but her parents didn't mention anything else as they all got into a car and headed toward Grimmauld Place.

"So any word on Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"None he hasn't been back at school," Harry answered. "His trunk was taken away too."

"How were your sales?" Remus asked.

"Well the twins wanted to make a Chimaera-humping-Draco set but we refused," Hermione said. "We changed it to the Chimaera chasing Draco through the maze and once it corners him it leaps on him and begins licking his face like a dog."

"Still funny but without the penetration," Harry nodded. "And we made the Acromantula figure catch fire and roll through the maze chasing the champions. We sold out immediately and spent a large amount of time making more. But Hermione made sure we still studied."

"She wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't," Remus winked at her and Hermione raised an eyebrow before leaning into Harry who wrapped an arm around her out of habit. Their casual intimacy had Daniel Granger raising an eyebrow but a look from his wife kept him silent. He might have known about his daughter's relationship for nearing 11 months but he absolutely didn't like the thought of any boy dating his daughter.

* * *

Grimmauld Place looked amazing. Kreacher saw Hermione and promptly hugged her leg, "Thank you Miss Hermione thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome Kreacher," Hermione said, patting him on the head.

"Great Miss Hermione knows Kreacher's name! Kreacher is humbled." Hermione glanced at her lover and the two Marauders who were obviously just shy of falling over with laughter. Dobby and Winky were beaming and she wondered just what exactly they were telling him about her.

"Kreacher I'm just glad that I could help you complete Master Regulus' last request." Kreacher beamed at her and she looked at the five others, "So how about a tour of this place. It's obviously well cared for." Kreacher stood up even straighter at the praise for his home. Harry loathed the hero-worship from Dobby but watching Kreacher react to Hermione he realized that it was rather amusing to watch. They made their way through the house.

The house only had four available bedrooms according to the elves. Hermione suggested she and Harry just share only to receive a glare from her father, "You are not rooming with a boy!"

Hermione looked at him, "Remus and Sirius have their own rooms and you and mum will obviously stay together. That leaves Harry and me to share. It's not a big deal. We've fallen asleep in the common room together before."

Emma helped her daughter out, "Dan it's for one night before we leave for France tomorrow."

"He's a boy."

"I'd hope so or I'd wonder why we're dating," Hermione said, earning a glare from her father, "Harry is my boyfriend and my best friend. I trust him with my life."

"I could sleep on the couch downstairs," Harry offered.

Dan Granger lit up at this idea but Hermione refused, "You spent ten years in a cupboard on a cruddy flat mattress. You're sleeping in the bed with me and that's the end of this conversation," she crossed her arms and glared at her father who flushed at her words. Hermione knew it wasn't exactly fair to bring up Harry's past to get what she wanted but she wanted to remind her dad that Harry wasn't just any boy.

* * *

"This isn't going so well so far," Harry told Hermione that night as they cuddled together.

"I'm just relieved that we only had to go through this tonight. My father won't dare say anything at the Delacour home." She kissed his jaw, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. A little nervous and worried they might not respond well to you and then to our relationship but we've conquered dark lords so parents shouldn't frighten me."

"That's a good way to look at things," she said, her hand sliding down his torso.

"Your parents are in the next room."

"Silencing spells," she responded.

Harry gazed at Hermione for a moment and her hand stopped moving. He smiled. While the compulsion to shag was immense at times she never let it control her and he admired that. If their roles were reversed he was certain he would not have that same willpower. He turned to the other side of the bed and grabbed his wand, casting the silencing spells required. Hermione grinned and pushed him onto his back, "I love you," he said.

"I love you," she responded.

* * *

The next morning they woke and used the bathroom attached to their room to shower quickly before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Kreacher was making breakfast, "Oh Miss Hermione what is you wanting?"

Harry smirked and Hermione shot him a glare before answering, "Kreacher whatever you're cooking is fine."

The elf smiled and resumed his work. Harry kissed her, "I think it's cute that he cares what you think."

Hermione went for a subject change, "Are you excited for your first ever vacation Harry?"

"Very," he nodded. "Do you think your parents will kill me if I admire you in your bikini?"

"I'd personally be offended if you didn't," she smiled. Harry returned the smile as they sat down at the kitchen table together.

* * *

When the Grangers came downstairs they looked at the pair and again Daniel Granger's eyes darkened as he watched the closeness between the two. Emma elbowed him and he glanced at his wife who shook her head. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat down. "Good morning Daddy, Mum," Hermione said. She felt Harry tense and she squeezed his hand in support. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Emma said, "Harry, please explain quidditch to my husband. He's very curious but Sirius and Remus couldn't explain it in such a way that he understood it."

"Sure," Harry nodded, "but I have tickets to a game while we're in France. Seeing it is different than hearing about it." Dan smiled at that in spite of himself. He really wanted to hate any boy dating his daughter but it was hard when Harry was so polite.

Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen and soon they were eating their breakfast and talking about how long it had been since they'd seen Fleur and Viktor who had returned to their schools a few days after the tournament was over.

* * *

After breakfast Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher took them all to the International Portkey Station where they were met by a French delegate who took care of arranging their luggage and taking care of passports and whatnot. They were herded toward the portkey point and Remus and Sirius offered up pointers for portkey travel to the Granger parents who looked quite frightened by the notion that they would not be flying on a plane. They all finally were given the all-clear and walked forward to take fold of the plastic hula hoop. Harry felt a familiar jerking sensation through his navel as they portkeyed away.

When they landed he stretched out his free arm and caught Hermione to help her maintain her balance. She leaned on him a bit but maintained her composure. "Thanks love," she kissed him as Remus and Sirius helped the two dentists upright.

"Everyone falls their first time," Sirius said. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Bonjour and welcome to France," an official said, "Your passports?"

Hermione handed hers over and the official smiled when he saw her name, "Ah Monsieur Delacour's party. Please, come this way. Your things have already arrived."

They followed the man to a car. Standing next to the car was Fleur and her mother Apolline. Hermione grinned, "Fleur!" The two Veela shared a hug while Harry introduced the Marauders and the Grangers to Madame Delacour.

Emma was struck by the beauty of the two women. On any conceivable scale of beauty the two were off the charts. Hermione released Fleur and Emma noticed that the changes in her daughter's body were not dissimilar to Apolline Delacour. Emma had not believed her daughter when she said the change in bust size was a push-up bra. She felt disappointed that her daughter would alter her body with magic, ostensibly for Harry too. She'd hoped her daughter had more self-confidence and pride in herself than she apparently did.

They got into the car, which was a stretch limo, and settled in to talk. Hermione and Fleur alternated between French and English and Harry, who'd learned quite a bit of French over the past year, was able to speak it as well. The parents and guardians spoke politely but Apolline carefully watched the two muggles. Both seemed suspicious and she wondered just what they thought about their daughter's rather obvious changes. She and Claude would talk to them once they were all at the mansion with Mira there to also help them. Hermione and Harry would need people on their side which Apolline could count on Sirius and Remus for.

* * *

Once at the mansion their things were taken up to their rooms. Fleur winked at the young couple when she spoke about placing their things in 'their' rooms. Harry's nervousness grew and saw Hermione had tensed as Apolline led them into a study to talk. Mira was there and greeted Hermione with a warm hug, "How are you doing?"

"Okay considering the circumstances," Hermione said softly.

"We are here for you child," Mira promised. "And your young man is without a doubt not going anywhere."

Hermione smiled. Harry walked over to her and squeezed her hand, "Okay I'm ready," Hermione said, taking a deep breath.

Everyone was sitting at Apolline's direction after introductions to Claude and Mira had been made when Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, "Mum, Daddy, there's something I need to tell you. Just please, let us explain it."

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Emma gasped.

"No I'm not Mum," Hermione said immediately before her father could get worked up at the thought. "No it's something else. And it's not something I'm ashamed of in the least." Hermione looked at Apolline and Mira for help.

It was Mira who spoke, "I met your daughter at the Quidditch World Cup. She did not know until I told her but I could see it instantly. Your daughter is Veela."

Apolline took over, "Veela are creatures of pleasure, daughters of Apollo. He blesses us with unique powers and abilities and watches over us."

"And those we love," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"My daughter is a witch though," Dan said, wondering just what they meant by 'creatures of pleasure' but not wanting anyone to confirm what he thought they meant.

"She is," Remus interjected. "I'm a werewolf but I'm also a wizard. Being a creature doesn't diminish our magical ability."

"Think of it as Hermione having a bonus set of powers," Sirius said. "Granted some are good and others are bad but that doesn't mean she's a dangerous creature. Unless you tried to hurt Harry or her. Then you're in trouble."

Hermione smiled at the Marauders. Emma was gazing at her daughter, "So all those physical changes are because of you being a Veela?"

She nodded. "They began on my fifteenth birthday with just a few changes. Others have happened since then. Veela have the ability to use allure to draw men to them or to paralyze them with lust. And we can turn into harpies and cast fireballs from our hands if we're angered."

Mira took over again, "We come into our power at fifteen. Controlling the allure depends on the person but accidental blasts of allure aren't uncommon among young Veela. And there is of course the sexual component."

Emma looked at her daughter, expecting her to blush in embarrassment, but Hermione hadn't. Harry spoke, "When we got to Hogwarts we finally had a conversation and Hermione told me about how things would change on her birthday. I wanted to ask her out anyway but I'd been worried that she wouldn't feel the same. When Hermione told me she was afraid she'd use her allure to possibly rob the boy she liked, me though she didn't say so right away, of his ability to choose his own girlfriend I decided to just ask her out. I was afraid that she'd worry she couldn't get a guy just for being her wonderful self so I swallowed my fear and asked her out."

"Harry was very understanding about everything from the possessiveness of the Veela to the intense sex drive. But there is a perk to the intense sex drive," Hermione said quickly. Keeping her parents calm was important, "Veela don't become fertile until we're in our thirties."

Emma visibly relaxed. Not risking becoming a grandmother anytime soon was a relief. Dan was nowhere near calm but, remembering his rather infamous blow-up when he learned his daughter was a witch, kept quiet.

It was Claude who spoke next, "I'm sure that this is much to take in. Veela often are faced with fear and discrimination. Until your daughter Fleur has never had a friend; she's known about her heritage since she was young but in our experience Veela tend to have a problem with making female friends; whether they know they're Veela or not. And it's unknown why some women are chosen and others aren't."

"You say chosen like someone blessed my daughter."

"We are the daughters of Apollo; it is he that blesses us and claims us as his own," Mira said.

Harry looked at Hermione to see that she was looking nervous. "Want to go for a walk in the gardens?"

She nodded and Harry glanced at Apolline before he stood with her and they exited the room. Apolline smiled as they left, "It is frightening to be honest about ourselves. Rejection is a common occurrence and fortunately your daughter has not had to witness much rejection though she's certainly faced bigotry."

Emma wanted to go to her daughter but seeing how she leaned on Harry for support she thought it best to let him take care of her daughter. Harry and Hermione obviously depended on each other for support and while she missed being that support she had to admit that Harry was a good replacement.

* * *

"You okay?" Harry asked once they were outside.

"It just brought back memories," she said. "When we learned that I'm a witch…well let's just say my dad didn't take it well. He was upset. My mother was relieved that there wasn't something wrong with me but…Daddy didn't take it well."

"I'm sorry love," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"He just…I could tell that he's upset about this and I just can't go through that again. Every year in the summer he asks if I'm sure I want to go back to Hogwarts and not because of what I've gone through but because he doesn't want me to go."

Harry hugged her. Hogwarts without Hermione wouldn't be Hogwarts. Harry was certain if Hermione hadn't returned to Hogwarts he would've left too. She was the reason he enjoyed Hogwarts as much as he did and he knew that. "Where you go I go," Harry said.

"Have I mentioned how lucky I am to have you?" She asked, pulling him to her and giving him quite the kiss.

"No but if I get kissed like that when you want to show me then I'm going to make a point of reminding you to mention it more often," he grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. Harry growled and leapt at her and they rolled in the grass, laughing and just enjoying their time together.

* * *

Inside the mansion Emma had questions and Apolline and Mira answered them, Claude and the Marauders jumping in when they could. What struck Dan was how protective the Delacour parents and Mira Krum were toward Hermione; almost like she was their daughter instead of his. He didn't like that. He also didn't like how his daughter was so attached to her boyfriend. Still, he kept his mouth shut. After the talk was over they were led upstairs to their bedroom. Dan finally let his opinions out, "I don't like it. Acting like she's their daughter and they know better than we do. Knew she should never have gone to that bloody school. Now she'll never want to leave."

Emma sighed. She loved her husband but she knew that Dan didn't get it. Emma made an effort to learn about her daughter and magic. She read Hermione's history books and her spell books and potions books. Dan never tried to and was constantly telling Emma each year that that would be the year she wanted nothing more to do with the magical world. Emma disagreed. If trolls and basilisks couldn't dissuade her, her father couldn't do anything to get her to return to living a non-magical life. "Dan whether Hermione went to Hogwarts or not she would still be a Veela and still be a witch. And let me make something clear. Right now our daughter has a house full of support and love. No one cares more for her than Harry and if you do anything against him she will never forgive you. Harry is devoted to her and loves her. Answer me this question- Are you prepared to give up your relationship with your daughter because she's a Veela and a witch?"

"She's my daughter!"

"And everyone here knows that," Emma pushed, "They patiently explained to us about Veela. The people downstairs were far more accommodating to us than the professor who came to explain about Hermione being a witch. They didn't talk down to us, they didn't disrespect us. They want us to understand that our daughter is still our daughter. But you refuse to see that she is still Hermione." Emma moved to the window and looked outside to see a sight that made her smile, "Dan, come here and look outside."

Dan obeyed his wife, unsure what she was showing him. To his surprise, and pleasure, Hermione and Harry, the two Marauders, Fleur and Harry's friend Viktor, two little children who looked to be related to Fleur and Viktor, and Claude and Mr. Krum were all playing a game of footy. "Come on then," Emma said, taking him by the hand and leading him outside where they stood away from the two mothers who were watching the teams- Hermione, Remus, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Claude vs Harry, Sirius, Viktor, Yosif, and Sergei (Viktor's father).

Dan felt his chest swell with pride when his daughter scored a cracking goal some twenty yards out with Harry's fingertips not even coming close to the ball as he lunged for it in the top left corner of the goal. "I taught her that form," he said.

Emma pushed home her advantage, "She'll always be your daughter. Stubborn to a fault but loyal, strong, and determined like no other. We always wanted her to have friends and just have fun. Live outside of her books for a change. She certainly has that now."

Watching Remus lift up Hermione and swing her around as their team celebrated her goal he couldn't argue with that statement. His daughter's penalty kicks had been extraordinary because she'd just never fit in. Yet here in a magical mansion and with magical people she fit in perfectly. The sulking of Harry and how his daughter then shouted a taunt to him only to have him stick out his tongue in response made Dan smile. So long as he didn't walk in on his daughter shagging her boyfriend he could handle it. Harry was a nice lad who obviously loved his daughter and given what they'd learned about Harry, from his letters to them as well as from what Hermione had told them over the years, the lad could certainly use all the love Hermione obviously had for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- DarkHeart81 you are review 500! You win my gratitude and a smile; which most of the reviewers get…well you get a shoutout which is more than they do :-P Lots of people enjoying the way I wrote the Granger parents, which is great. That flowed much easier than I thought it would actually and uncharacteristically of me, I liked it as I wrote it and afterwards too. This chap deals with what happened to Draco, stuff about Ron, Dan and Harry interact, and the Marauders are Marauders. I think one more chapter might be it. I kept writing at the end of this one so I think I'll take the summer to its conclusion with them going back to Hogwarts and that will be that. Once I've finished that chapter I'll be in a better place to decide if the story warrants an epilogue.**

**The new Hogwarts professors are my characters created using a name generator but other than that I don't own very much of this story. The circumstances maybe but not the characters. **

* * *

Draco Malfoy's summer did not start off pleasant. The Chimaera was rather impervious to magic. Only its belly was sensitive and even then it was difficult to hit it just right. While Draco was freed he was injured severely in the process. His wand arm was nearly torn free from his body and he had a large gash from the claws of the Chimaera which were poisonous and thus the large scratch over his face would not heal properly. He had a scar after that. The scar also impacted his eyesight, making him only able to see out of one eye. He wanted one of those magical eyes like Moody had but Lucius refused to pay for it, leaving Draco with a simple glass eye instead.

While Draco complained about it, Lucius' reasoning was simple. Severe wounds could go one of two ways for magicals. Their magic could compensate for the problem or their magic could weaken. Given the damage to Draco's wand arm, and his already weak magical skill, Lucius was concerned that his son would end up needing to work in the muggle world. Moody's magical eye was a rarity in the magical world because it prevented a person from blending in when among muggles.

* * *

At the Burrow Ron was relieved his brothers and sister were back home only to find that while they did have chores, he still had the lion's share. Ginny would help their mum gather up the laundry and hang them to dry; George and Fred were to wash the windows. Ron was not amused. When he suggested to his mother that they should do more she asked him if he was going to get a job. Ron went silent and his mother returned to her baking.

Molly really hoped Ron would turn his life around; but then she'd hoped that each time he got into trouble, especially the past year. Ron had a habit of squandering each advantage given to him. She was certain that even if he miraculously got to play professional quidditch he'd blow his opportunity. Hermione, Harry, the twins…if they got a perk they used it to its full extent. Bill and Charlie were in a similar way and she sensed that Ginny could do that too. Unfortunately Ron saw the gift as something he deserved, not the gift that it was, and was happy to blow it because another one would surely follow **(1)**. When it didn't he resorted to complaining about his lot in life.

* * *

Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, went before the school board shortly after school let out with advice from her grandson, his friends, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The History of Magic teacher subsequently hired was an Irish Muggleborn named Kyran McCabe. He was young, only 29 years old, and was well-traveled. The Defense teacher they finally settled on was a Scottish half-blood woman, Fiona Taggert. At 33 years old she was also one of the youngest Hogwarts professors, but the title of youngest went to Luther Bellamy, a 25 year old Black English Muggleborn. He was the new Muggle Studies professor and to the minds of his fellow new hires a definite need in Hogwarts. The last new hire, with Minerva McGonagall stepping into the role of Headmistress, was for Transfiguration. Carolina Farro, 27 year old Italian half-blood, stepped into the role. With the new hires being found so quickly they were relieved to prepare for the new school year. It would be a much changed Hogwarts that the students returned to.

* * *

Meanwhile, in France, Hermione's parents had begun to come around. Harry took Dan to a Quidditch game, just the two of them, for an afternoon to hopefully improve their relationship. Harry had his doubts but he wasn't about to let Hermione know; unknown to Harry Emma had made it clear that Dan was going to go and spend time with Harry or else. As they sat in the stands Harry explained the game to Dan in an easier to understand way, "Which position do you play?"  
"Seeker," he answered, "the golden snitch is about the size of a golf ball. I catch it and the game ends."

"Doesn't that make it hard to know how long the game will be?" Dan asked.

"Yeah but most wizards don't seem to care about that," Harry said.

While Dan understood the rules, as the game began he was surprised about how violent the game could be. When someone fouled a seeker and the man nearly fell off his broom Dan was both horrified and concerned. That could have been Harry.

Despite the obscene amounts of violence Dan enjoyed himself, though he found he really didn't like the thought of Harry playing in such a dangerous position. "Have you ever fallen off your broom?" Dan asked as they left the pitch.

"Yes but not because of the game," Harry said. "In first year Hermione saved me when a professor jinxed my broom to try and kill me. She knocked him over and I was able to regain control. Second year a house elf jinxed a bludger and it became a Harry-seeking missile. That one hit me just as I grabbed the snitch and an idiot professor tried to heal me only to remove all the bones in my arm the bloody idiot," Harry said, frowning, "and third year a swarm of Dementors came after me and I could hear my parents fighting Voldemort before he killed them. I heard my mum's screams," Harry added. "That time I did fall off my broom and Hermione was really upset."

Seeing how much his daughter obviously loved Harry Dan didn't blame her. He wasn't even Harry's number one fan but he was worried about him. "Does playing make up for the near-deaths?"

"I love flying," Harry said. "Quidditch just gave me the chance to do that. I'd never play professionally and I won't be playing next year. Hermione loathes the sport and I got injured almost every game. And with all due respect sir I'd rather have a lie-in with your daughter than getting up in the dark to practice for the game in the pouring rain."

Dan couldn't blame him for that. Their return to the Delacour manor had Hermione hugging her dad and then pulling Harry away to kiss him. Emma came over, "How was the game?"

"It's bloody dangerous," Dan said. "I can't believe that he plays that game."

"Hermione said he won't be next year."

"That's what he said too. What a relief. Each time they fouled that seeker I saw Harry getting hurt. It worried me."

Emma smiled, "Why Daniel Granger do my ears deceive me or are you warming up to your future son-in-law?"

"He's an alright lad," Dan admitted, "very honest and obviously devoted to Hermione. Plus he has excellent taste in girls." Emma hugged her husband. She knew he'd come around but she'd worried it'd take the entire summer which would have driven a wedge between himself and the young couple.

"Thank you for not playing the over-protective father."

"Hard to do that with my daughter so able to take care of herself," he said.

* * *

The beach proved to test Dan's newfound approval of his daughter and her boyfriend's relationship. Especially when Hermione chose to go topless (something she'd never done before when at the beach). When Hermione asked Harry to apply sunscreen to her back Emma had to pull Dan to the side and remind him that breasts were on the front, not the back, and Hermione and Harry were already lovers. "She's still…"

"Dan, Hermione's nearly a fully grown woman. She's not a child anymore. She's planning a career and a life with her boyfriend." Dan knew that Hermione wasn't a child anymore but protective father came out quickly and robbed him of his senses temporarily. He nodded and they returned to the group, Dan instead focusing on a slack-jawed Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Besides we have bigger concerns than Hermione and Harry," Emma said, winking at him.

Emma had a point. Dan was impressed that despite never being on a topless beach before and very sheltered from the world in the Dursley house (he'd never call it a home), Harry's eyes never strayed to any woman beyond Hermione. If he was talking to Emma or the Delacour women his eyes didn't drop and he showed no interest in other women. His gaze remained firmly on Hermione and Dan had to admit, that was a good sign of the character of the young man who held his daughter's heart.

Sirius and Remus, on the other hand, both suffered multiple smacks to the back of the head from Hermione and Emma. Getting to know Sirius and Remus was important to Emma and Dan as those two men were the only real father figures that Harry had in his life and they had known Lily and James Potter better than anyone. For Harry, they were a link to his parents that was the best he could ever hope for and the Grangers were determined to have a relationship with the two men.

Harry was surprised that Dan didn't yell at him for ogling Hermione but grateful. Hermione took it as a sign that her dad was okay with them but Harry wondered if it wasn't that Sirius and Remus required babysitting given their shock at the topless women all about. Still, Dan didn't say a word about Harry and Hermione's closeness or their affections that day.

* * *

It was at the end of the first week of their three week vacation that Dan could see that every time he entered the room Harry nearly leaped off of Hermione, even if they were only holding hands. He could also see that his daughter was not pleased and Dan took Harry aside, "Harry, I appreciate you not wanting to make me uncomfortable but your girlfriend is ready to hex you if you keep leaping away from her like she's got the plague every time you see me."

Harry blinked, confused, "You don't mind sir?"

Wanting to teach Harry Dan asked him a question of his own, "Do you love my daughter Harry?"

"More than anything," he answered, "I need Hermione like I need air, water, or food sir."

The corner of Dan's mouth lifted in a half-smile, "All I've ever wanted is for Hermione to be happy and loved. Though I've been slow to say it I think she couldn't have found a better mate in life." Harry visibly relaxed at his words but Dan couldn't resist adding, "But if you ever hurt my daughter I don't care if you're a wizard, I will destroy you."

Harry gave a cheeky grin, "No offense, sir, I'm far more frightened of Hermione and her mum than I am of you. Granger women are scary when they're angry."

"Emma broke three bones in my hand when she delivered Hermione," Dan said, patting Harry on the shoulder, "so no offense taken." Harry paled at the thought and Dan laughed.

* * *

The second week the Grangers devoted to showing Harry France. He got to see the Louvre, which was Emma's favorite spot, and they had a picnic not far from the Eiffel Tower. Emma asked a question she'd pondered, "How do you two spend the night together at Hogwarts? Hermione's letters have said that the boys and girls dorms are separated and the girls' dorm has protections to prevent male entry."

"Well that's true but there's a special room in Hogwarts that changes to whatever we want it to. So we created a bedroom and we stay in it every night. Once we started sleeping together it was too difficult to sleep alone," Harry answered, "I don't think I could sleep without Hermione next to me anymore."

Dan frowned, "And no one has noticed you don't sleep in your dorms?"

"No," Harry shrugged. "We pop back most mornings to shower except in the winter; the room creates a bathroom for us to use and that way we don't freeze to death. It's ridiculously cold waiting for those showers to warm up." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Not much for bedchecks are they?"

"They're pretty lax," Hermione said, "but we have our elves pop us out to our bedroom and then back to the dorms in the morning. I've always been an early riser and none of Harry's dormmates seem to think anything's odd about him getting up early too."

"They probably think I get up early so we can snog," Harry said.

"Who's to say we don't?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned.

* * *

As their third week in France came to a close Harry felt like it'd been not just a good vacation, but a good experience. The Grangers accepted them as a couple, Hermione being a Veela, and Dan hadn't killed him. If anything the two dentists seemed protective of Harry. He rather liked that feeling. It was a different feeling from the Marauders; Remus and Sirius still acted like immature teenagers, especially around each other. When they were apart Remus was far more mature but moving in with Sirius had reverted the pair to eighteen again. That was what made them good business partners, Harry figured. After all, Sirius blew money on a Firebolt for Harry so why not on a store for their business? Sirius and Remus were more like older brothers or fun uncles. The Grangers were more like parents and Harry had always wanted parents.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry glanced up to see Hermione's book in one hand and her attention focused on him as he had been lying on the grass with his head in her lap.

"Just that your parents are like parents to me. I've always wanted a family. Not like a million kids or anything," he added, "but I wanted parents, siblings, and whatnot. And I have that now. Sirius and Remus are the fun uncles," Hermione nodded in agreement, "Fred and George are like brothers to me and your parents…well they feel like my parents. They're really protective of me and your dad seemed really concerned about me playing quidditch. He looked relieved when I said I wasn't playing next year."

Hermione smiled, "So how does it feel finally having a family?"

"Brilliant," he grinned. "Wouldn't trade it for the world. Feels almost as good as the feeling when you told me you love me the first time." Not far from the young lovers Dan and Emma were laying out a picnic lunch for everyone. They smiled at each other. Dan had always wanted a son. As far as he was concerned this could only get better if Harry became an Arsenal fan.

* * *

**(1)- When I bash Ron I tend to draw out those negative aspects of him that are already in canon and are never resolved. JKR seemed to hint that Ron squanders his opportunities (fifth year especially with him as a prefect and let's not forget the ways he took his friends for granted throughout the series) but she never really came out and said it. She never developed his character to show him overcoming it. He just blows his top, storms off, and eventually comes around and expects everyone to ignore his temper tantrum. That's not a way to go through life but JKR never made him grow up. **

**I don't intend to make him grow up in this story because of that. I think of it as taking Ron and his problems to their logical conclusions as they should have been in canon. JKR said in an interview that she considered killing Ron off. I think that's why he is the way he is in canon. She never intended him to live. Which left me (and probably some or many of you) really unsettled with Ron Weasley's character. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- If you're looking for a nice little 'what happens to everyone' package, I'm sorry but I'm not doing it. I do lead into the future with the Ministry but after I thought about it (and I thought about it tons), I came to the decision to not tie up every character's end. I lay down the groundwork for a great many characters' futures but I didn't want to spell it out. I will add in 2 endings at the end- 1 for Ron and 1 for Draco, but you're not required to take them as canon for this story which is why they'll be at the bottom with a fun Bones family theory. As for the senior Malfoys, imagine what you will; will Lucius have learned from his mistakes with Draco? Will his daughter have him wrapped around her finger? Will Lucius change? Will his new children be as stupid as Draco? I don't know. I don't want to know. I like the unknowns being unknown sometimes.**

**Thank you to the over 1000 followers. Unfortunately I don't know who was #1000 but thank you all for following, reading, reviewing, favoriting, and enjoying. Thank you for the advice to improve my storytelling. Each story is a writing exercise. I look back at the first things I uploaded to the site and I've come a long way since then. Writing is like cooking (another passion of mine); you never stop learning how to improve and only through practice do you get better.**

***edit* my apologies when I uploaded the story decided to log me out while I edited. All of my editing vanished when I hit save and so I missed a word in the first sentence. My bad. Thank you SuperSonicSara for telling me. **

***edit 2* I accidentally put in Aunt Susan which is something else I'm sure I fixed before the whole vanishing editing thing happened. Thanks for pointing it out!**

* * *

Sirius and Remus were excited when they got back to England. Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky had cleaned up the store that Sirius had bought with his compensation from the Ministry for his unlawful imprisonment while they were in France. It had once been a store that sold potions so there was a large lab in the back for them to work on products. But Sirius hadn't just bought the store; he'd bought the whole building. His intent was obvious; the twins and Harry and Hermione would need a place to live when they weren't at Hogwarts anymore and the building had two large flats above the store, both were identical. Two bedrooms, one bath, and a full kitchen, dining, and living room. To the two Marauders' minds it was perfect and would be a nice surprise for their new business partners.

They intended for Marauders' Mischief to open soon. Hermione already knew who excelled with what; she was best at charms and potions, Sirius was great at potions but outstanding in transfiguration. Harry was quite accomplished at transfiguration and charms, Fred was great at transfiguration and both naming products as well as designing the packaging. George was quick with potions and was the more inventive of the twins. Remus rounded out the list with his talent with charms and his ability to procure rare ingredients. With their strengths identified it'd be easy to work on products and make the great many they'd already created or needed to finish. The two Marauders were bursting with excitement about the business venture and couldn't wait for the grand opening. They decided to get some muggle products to sell too; there were many wizards like Arthur who were interested in muggle things.

* * *

The Marauders took the Grangers, Harry and Hermione, and the Weasleys to the store. The building looked decent enough. "We're going to have to work on the sign but we wanted your input with that," Remus said.

"This is awesome," Fred and George said at the same time.

Inside Hermione's brain was already working overdrive to organize the store and Kreacher appeared with a blueprint of the store and a pen. Hermione looked at the five men she was going into business with and they nodded. She proceeded to draw sections and write things like games & toys, personal care, sweets, pranks, fireworks, pets, muggle items, and (this one made Harry's eyebrow raise at the thought of testing them) sex & romance. "Did I miss the conversation where sex toys made an appearance? I reckon I'd remember that," Harry said.

"I'm thinking birth control potions and toys and things to help with romance. The only store that does that is in Knockturn alley. We could make a fortune just selling a few items and expanding the line bit by bit," Hermione said.

"We just can't let the Marauders help customers in that regard," Harry grinned, remembering how the two men had been tongue-tied at the topless beaches. Both of them stuck their tongues out at Harry while Hermione laughed.

Sirius pulled himself together, "Well arranging the store aside, there are two flats upstairs. You four will be living in them after you leave Hogwarts rent-free."

Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were stunned before they grinned and hugged Sirius. "See Remus? I'm the favorite Marauder."

Remus rolled his eyes in response. "Come on, Dobby and Winky and Kreacher set up the whole building."

* * *

While the six business partners were talking Dan and Emma walked around the store to look at things and Molly wiped tears of gratitude out of her eyes. Sirius was giving her boys such amazing advantages. And with Hermione involved she knew the twins wouldn't do anything too outrageous. Arthur was amazed at the generosity of Sirius. He barely knew their sons and was offering them a place to stay after they graduated.

Ron, meanwhile, saw money. Yet again other people were getting what he deserved. He tried to work out he could get in on the free stuff.

* * *

They went up to the flats to see them. The two bedrooms had Ron thinking he could talk his way back into their friendship and then he wouldn't have to live at the Burrow with his mother demanding chores. After all, Harry and Hermione weren't paying rent so they couldn't ask him to. "Fleur and Viktor have a bedroom to stay in when they visit us," Hermione smiled at Harry. The red mist descended on Ron.

"WHAT? Why would you want to spend time with them when I'm here?"

Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione had a response, "Because unlike you, they're our friends."

There was a silent, tense moment that followed. No one moved. Suddenly Ron let out a roar and lunged at Hermione only to find himself on his back with Harry standing over him, his wand pointed between Ron's eyes, "You move and I hex you, you stinking git. I don't know why you seem to think that we owe you anything. You are a miserable arse. You're arrogant without reason, stupid beyond measure, and if it weren't for the fact that my future in-laws were here I'd blast you through this floor for trying to hurt Hermione."

"Don't hold back on our account Harry," Dan said. He felt like wringing the little bastard's neck for trying to hurt his daughter.

Ron shouted at Harry, "You lucky bastard you get everything that should be mine!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron you're an idiot. Harry didn't 'get' anything. He earned his position on the quidditch team, he earns his grades, he earned his friendship with me."

"He's got a vault full of gold!"

"BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE DEAD YOU MORON!" Harry yelled, his wand's tip glowing. "You are so greedy, so selfish, you're immune to just how good you've actually got it. You take for granted that you have a family that loves you, that has always done things to help you out. You just can't be happy that you always had food on the table, that you are surrounded by people that love you. No you just have to have more than Harry Potter. The first time I've ever heard anyone say they love me is when Hermione said it you bloody weasel. But no, you'd take that from me. You are not and have never been my friend Ronald Weasley. You have had chances handed to you and you've pissed all over them. Whose fault is that? Mine? Hermione's? Your parents? No, it's your fault. You screwed your life up. And now you get to live with the consequences."

With that Harry put his wand back in the invisible arm holster Viktor had given him as an early birthday present and felt Hermione pull him into a hug. Ron lay on the floor. He'd pissed himself when Harry's glowing wand had been pointed at him. His parents were frowning at him and his three siblings and the Marauders and Grangers looked ready to all kill him. Ron could see he'd get no help from anyone. Potter had turned his whole family against him. Just as Ron was about to open his mouth Molly yanked him up off the floor, "You are going straight to your room and remaining locked up there until dinner. I'm sick of this behavior Ronald Bilius Weasley! You might be my son but don't think I won't kick you out of the house!"

"Here Molly, Kreacher can take Ron back to the Burrow," Sirius offered. Kreacher appeared and looking distastefully at Ron, grabbed his shirt and popped them away.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior. We thought showing him what applying yourself can lead to would be a good idea," Molly apologized.

"No harm done Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, still holding onto Harry with his head buried in her neck. "Ron doesn't learn. Fleur and I used our allure to keep him away from us eight times over the course of a single week at one point because he kept coming near us. He never backed off."

"Thick is an understatement regarding Ron," Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry let out a deep breath against Hermione's neck and then licked her. "Harry!"

He pulled his head back looked at her innocently, "What?"

"You know what," she said, fixing him with a glare.

"Really don't Hermione," he feigned confusion.

"You. Licked. Me."

Harry acted as though he was in deep thought before he spoke, "No I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I was just taking comfort by resting my head against my gorgeous girlfriend's neck."

"And then you licked me."

"I don't recall that," Harry said, a smile threatening to break through.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione's eyes were set and Harry flashed her a grin before he ran out of the room, "Come back here!" She ran after him.

Emma smiled, "At least they didn't let it get them down."

"I've got a galleon that says Hermione catches him in the store and is sitting on him when we get down there," Sirius said.

"A galleon that she corners Harry with her wand," Fred said.

"A galleon that her wand is aimed at his groin," George put in.

"I've got a galleon that says they're snogging on a counter," Dan said.

"Daniel Granger!"

"What? I'm not allowed to bet regarding my daughter?" Emma rolled her eyes.

Remus wrote down the bets, "Anyone else?"

Molly wanted to scold the twins for betting but then Ginny stepped in, "A galleon that Hermione licks Harry just like he did her."

Arthur chuckled, "Well then let's go see who won shall we?"

* * *

They arrived back in the store to see Hermione and Harry on the counter snogging. "Damn," Sirius cursed, pulling out the galleon to hand it to Dan. The three Weasleys grumbled about 'inside knowledge' as they handed over their coins but it was all good natured teasing for the dentist.

The couple on the counter parted and looked to see Dan being handed money, "Why are you giving my dad money?"

"He won the bet about what you two would be up to down here," George said.

"You bet on us snogging?" Hermione asked.

"I do know you both," Dan smiled smugly, "why not take advantage of that knowledge?" Hermione shook her head.

* * *

While the Grangers were at their practice during the day Hermione and Harry worked on the store with the Marauders and the twins. The elves and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley helped set up the store and stock the shelves once the products were made. Harry's birthday had been a small party at the store with the Grangers, the Weasleys minus Ron, and the Marauders. Harry got his wish of a pizza party and Mrs. Weasley made the cake.

The highlight for Harry, other than the food and company, was the presents. For a different reason than usual. These presents were perfect. From the Grangers Harry was given two pairs of indoor soccer shoes; a pair from Nike and a pair from Puma. He was surprised but grateful. Hermione got him a football with the Manchester United logo on it and he laughed. "Trying to tell me something love?"

"I would never try to influence you to make a decision," she said, smiling innocently. Harry laughed. "Daddy wanted to get you an Arsenal jersey."

"Way to throw me under the bus," Dan mumbled before winking at Harry.

From Sirius Harry got some books. Some were biographies of quidditch players and one was of the history of Puddlemere United (where Oliver Wood was playing) and he also got some biographies of footballers. "Thanks Sirius."

Sirius pouted, "Hermione vetoed what I wanted to get you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione who glared at Sirius, "You are NOT buying him a prostitute!"

Dan and Emma both glared at Sirius who hid behind Remus who moved away, "You're on your own with that one Sirius. I told you she'd be happy to serve up barbecued dog."

"Okay, okay," Sirius raised his hands in the air, "I'm sorry I suggested it."

Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius often joked about Harry needing to 'play the field'. True love didn't seem to mean much to Sirius and Harry hoped that his godfather would grasp soon that for Harry it was only ever going to be Hermione. No one else could compare. From Remus he got a new school bag and some notebooks that belonged to his parents. There were ideas for pranks and inventions within them and Harry looked forward to looking through them. From Ginny he got a box of chocolate frogs and a set of gobstones. George and Fred gave him two action figures. One was him, the other was Hermione. "Don't let them be near each other alone," George warned, "they go at it like rabbits if you do."

Fred nodded his head and added, "But if you put them with the other champion figures you get quite the entertainment. Especially with a ferret."

"When they shag do their clothes stay on?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," both twins nodded. Fred continued, "We made sure all of them keep their clothes on. No one wants to see a naked ferret and we were not interested in working out what you two look like naked."

"Mostly out of fear," George cut in, "for what you'd do to us Hermione. Harry we're not afraid of we just didn't want to develop penis envy."

Harry blushed and spluttered when Hermione said, "Harry you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You keep me amply satisfied." If possible, Harry turned redder.

Hermione leaned in and whispered, "Harry you don't even blink if anyone mentions we're shagging but you're embarrassed about your size?"

"I've never compared it with others," he mumbled. "I dunno how big I am."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys and their penises. "The average is less than six inches," she explained quietly, "and you're at least eight." Harry smiled and she kissed his cheek, "And regardless Harry you know that you make me happy."

"Okay lovebirds save it for later. Time for more presents," Fred said.

Just for that Harry pulled Hermione into his lap and she nuzzled his neck. "Don't bait them Fred," Ginny scolded, "you should know better by now."

"This is why you're the less-intelligent twin," George said.

"I'm still the better looking one."

"Intellect is more important," Hermione said without even looking up. George pumped his fist in triumph while Fred pouted.

Harry's last present was from Molly and Arthur. It was a necklace and hanging from it looked like a fang of some kind, "Bill helped us with it. The fang is a dragon's fang and the leather is actually dragonhide. It's got all kinds of protection spells on it to protect you."

He smiled, "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

Cake came next and Harry enjoyed himself with his friends and newfound family. When the party ended Harry found himself being pulled up to their flat. Sirius and Remus cast spells to lock the store down and protect the flats upstairs before taking the Grangers home and returning to Grimmauld Place.

Up in their bedroom Hermione pushed Harry against the wall, "Still feeling insecure?"

"Not when I have you in my life," Harry answered, watching as she removed her shirt to reveal a green lace bra, "I like that."

"Thought you might," she moved against him, "consider this evening the second part of your present."

"More bribery?" He joked.

Hermione pouted and let her hand move over his pants to rub against him, "Harry do you think I'd use sex to bribe you?"

"I think it depends on what you were trying to bribe me to do," he let out a groan as her hand squeezed, "Hermione I can't think when the blood all flows south."

Hermione pulled back and slid out of her shorts to reveal matching underwear, "Then how about we save this conversation for later?"

"I'm the luckiest man alive," Harry breathed, quickly removing his shorts and shirt before they crashed together and stumbled their way to the bed.

* * *

They opened Marauders' Mischief on August 1rst and the four teens agreed that Sirius shouldn't be the one manning the cash register. Harry wasn't above using his celebrity to attract customers, though when the female fans got too close Hermione was more than happy to lay claim to her lover. The store was booming with business as August wore on, especially when Hogwarts letters came. In them Harry and Hermione received Prefect badges. "Harry we're selling pranks; it seems hypocritical to then punish people for using them."

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "Plus it would cut into our cuddling time." She rolled her eyes at his words and they both sent the badges back, saying they were grateful for the trust placed in them but had other priorities.

* * *

At Ginny's birthday party in late August she found herself receiving a brand new broomstick. A Nimbus 2001. Ginny gazed at the broom in awe before looking at her parents, "But this is too much…"

"When we reworked our budget since Ron won't be in school we decided we could get all of you new clothes, robes, and whatnot for the year. George and Fred refused and said we should use our extra money to get you a good broom since you want to be a quidditch player. After speaking with Sirius and Harry the Nimbus 2001 was our choice."

Ginny hugged her parents tightly before hugging the twins, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Well we're making loads of cash with our business so we can buy our own clothes," George said, grinning at the joy evident on his little sister's face.

From Hermione and Harry Ginny received protective armor suitable for chasers and seekers, "Since Harry's not playing there will for sure be one position on the team available. This armor is pretty highly recommended."

Ginny hugged them both tightly and Harry wondered if squeezing until you feared your ribs broke was a genetic thing. Still, Ginny was obviously enthused and elated and it was hard to deny how happy she was at the presents. From the Grangers she'd been given some quidditch books about the Holyhead Harpies, her favorite team, and books by famous chasers and seekers. For Ginny it was a fantastic birthday. She might not get to play her preferred position this year but she'd definitely be able to next year and she looked forward to that.

Ron would probably have been jealous however, after his stunt with Harry and Hermione when they'd all gone to see the store before it opened, the Weasley parents sent him to his Aunt Muriel's home. Neither parent wanted to kick their son out of their house but found it difficult to live with Ron who just didn't get it. **(1)**

* * *

As the new Hogwarts term grew closer Draco Malfoy had a physical which confirmed what Lucius had thought might happen; Draco had, through the trauma, lost his magic and become a squib. The arrogant Draco had been replaced by a sullen, moody Draco haunted by his own words in his 14 years of life. That squibs should be drowned at birth. That squibs were good for nothing. Living as a muggle wasn't an option. They were dirty and common. But being a squib was an unconscionable thought.

Draco weighed his options. He would become a laughingstock at Hogwarts, which he could no longer attend. He didn't want to be compared to Weasley and given how he treated people there would be no sympathy coming his way. And so with his decision made he packed up what was his and fled Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy would never be heard from again. **(2)**

* * *

As September 1rst arrived and they arrived at King's Cross there was change in the air. Voldemort was all but forgotten and while the initial arrest of Dumbledore horrified magical society his actual crimes were worse. There had been changes; the Wizengamot made laws preventing one person from ever having as much power as Dumbledore had and nepotism and bribery were no longer how the ministry was run. Fudge and his toady Umbridge (appropriate since she bore a strong resemblance to a toad) were kicked out of office and Sirius pushed for Amelia Bones to run and Harry gave her an endorsement. Sirius was a busy boy, politically. He'd backed Augusta Longbottom to head the Wizengamot. His cousin Andromeda sat in the Black seat for him.

While the vote was yet to take place for the new Minister of Magic, in the years to come after her victory in November Amelia Bones would create laws to fully include werewolves with magical society and improve human-goblin relations. Their relations with muggles would also improve as would the working conditions of house elves.

Harry put Hermione's trunk up on the rack with his and sat on the bench, his girlfriend in his arms. "This will be an interesting year," he said.

"No Ron, no Draco," Hermione sighed, "we might just have a normal year."

"As normal as it gets at Hogwarts, anyway," he agreed.

Susan Bones knocked on their compartment door, "Hi, I just wanted to thank you for endorsing my aunt. Daddy **(3)** was worried someone with a dark agenda might get the position and he thinks with your endorsement Aunt Amelia will win in a landslide."

"Your aunt will be fair and I only made the endorsement after Sirius and I talked about it and about her. Sirius has a cousin that works as an auror and she said your aunt is great and fair. That's what we need in a minister."

Susan blushed, nodded, and exited the compartment. "She's really shy," Hermione observed.

"Yeah I've never really noticed her before," Harry agreed.

Neville and Parvati came by with prefect badges on their robes and a look of displeasure, "You two deserve these."

"No guys," Harry shook his head, "Hermione and I both decided it was best if we return the badges. We own a joke shop; how can we punish students for using products we created?"

Neville looked hesitant, "Are you sure?"

"Neville I'm sure you'll do a good job being a prefect," Hermione said.

While the Weasley twins were showing off some products and Ginny eagerly talked about her desire to get on the quidditch team with her friends Harry and Hermione settled into their compartment; Hermione snuggled into Harry and thought about their trip this time last year. Ron had been loud and going on about Viktor Krum's performance at the Cup while Harry kept glancing at her obviously frustrated they hadn't had any privacy to talk about what had been bugging her. Hermione had dreaded that conversation but in hindsight it was possibly the most important conversation of her life. It had inspired Harry to risk it all to ask her to be his girlfriend and knowing that Harry supported her had made it much easier to deal with all the changes. She glanced up at a snoozing Harry Potter and gently kissed his cheek, "I love you Harry," she whispered. A smile appeared on his lips and she quickly followed her boyfriend into dreamland, enjoying a few hours of peace and quiet before a new Hogwarts year began.

-End Story-

* * *

**(1)- Ron spent less than three months at his Aunt Muriel's before he tried to go back home only for his parents to refuse to let him back in unless he had steady employment. Ron was eventually killed in Knockturn Alley when his temper lashed out at a wizard who lacked the self-control of Harry and Hermione. **

**(2)- Draco's unlucky streak with creatures continued when as he waited to hop an illegal portkey a loose Dementor zoomed in on him and claimed his soul. The shell that Draco became was killed when he walked right out into traffic. The loose Dementors were eventually banished back to where Death usually kept them by the Ministry in Amelia Bones' second term as Minister of Magic. **

**(3) In a story I'm reading (Reboot by Kallanit) the author reasons that Edgar Bones (the family killed in the first term of Voldemort's terror campaign) was Susan's father's brother. Moody mentions that Edgar and his family were killed, not that their daughter survived. Moody also worked with Amelia Bones, so he would know if she was raising her niece. It was one of those moments where I went, "Ohhhhhh...That totally makes more sense!" I decided to bring it up because I think it's an interesting tidbit and most of us have done the whole 'Susan raised by Amelia' thing.**

**Well, that's it. I currently have a new story I just started last night titled 'Never Give Me A Marriage Law Challenge'. I'll bet you can't tell what it's about lol :D. Sitting at one and a half pages, that story will take a bit to come out. Until next time!**


End file.
